Twins
by BaMbY666
Summary: Kaitlyn is nothing like her twin sister Elena. She prefers the dark side. When the Salvatore brothers come to town, Damon finds himself drawn to Kait. He has to have her. But does she want him?
1. Breakfast With The Family

**KPOV**

"Have you ever felt alone? I have. I do everyday." I smiled absentmindedly at the kid, pressed against the wall. "Before my parents died I had lots of friends. I was loved. Then they left. And now no one knows I exist." the knife was pressed to their throat, they whimpered in my grasp. "I really don't like being ignored. It makes me want to hurt people. I want to hurt you right now."

"Please don't." the girl cried. "I'm begging you."

I knew what would happen if I did. She would slowly die in my arms. And my anger would disappear. Then I would be in trouble, and I didn't want that. But if I didn't she would run and tell. Then I would get in trouble, and like I said. I didn't want that.

"I wont say anything. Please. Just let me go."

I pressed the knife harder against her skin. "If you tell _anyone_ I will find you. And kill you." I said before letting her drop to the ground and walking off. Leaving her panting on the floor, crying.

**EPOV**

"Elena get up for school!" aunt Jenna called.

"Yep." I yelled back.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I let the water run down my body, getting rid of the sad, lonely feeling lingering from the death of my parents. Today was a new day. And I was going to start fresh. I was ready to go to school and see everyone. It was the first day back, and I wanted it to be a good start to school.

I got out of the shower and walked to my wardrobe. I grabbed a white shirt, pink jacket and whit skirt. I threw them on and brushed my hair. My golden blonde hair sat perfectly on my shoulders. I slipped on my white ballet flats and walked down to breakfast.

Jeremy sat at the table drinking coffee. Margaret sat on the floor next to the back door, she was looking at the butterflies dance around the flowers. And aunt Jenna made breakfast, and lunches in the kitchen.

"No lunch for me thanks." I told her, getting coffee. "And no breakfast. Coffee will do."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled at her.

"Same here." Jeremy, my fifteen year old brother asked, spoke. "And Kaitlyn wont want anything either."

"How do you know? She might want something." aunt Jenna told him.

"Yeah um, she'll get up and leave. She wont stay for food."

It was true. My twin was never around anymore. She seemed to only come home for money or sleep. Sometimes I wondered if she even came home for that.

"'Lena are you going to school today?" Margaret, my four year old sister, asked.

"Yep." I answered her.

"When are you getting back?"

"When schools finished."

"Can we play Barbie after?"

"No I'll have homework. Maybe later though." I smiled.

"Yay." she yelled and then went back to looking out side.

I walked over to the table and sat down. Just as I did something caught my eye.

"Kaitlyn why don't you come in for breakfast?" I called.

**SPOV**

"Get up." Damon kicked me as I slept.

I sat up immediately. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Do you seriously think I would miss your first day of school? What kind of brother would I be if I did that?"

"Damon, how did you know I was here?" I asked, suspicion growing.

His smirk grew. "I just know these things. Plus anyway it has been awhile since I've given Mystic Falls a visit."

"Don't even think about it."

"Don't think about what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing. don't. I wont let you destroy this town. It's been through enough."

Then he suddenly started to laugh. "You," he pointed at me, "think you can stop me. Oh my, that is hilarious. You're going to give me a heart attack making me laugh this hard."

I was about to say something to him, but before I could he had me pinned to the wall. His laughter had stopped. And a straight expression was pinned on his face. "I will do what I want, when I want. Where and when I want to do it. So don't even think about stopping me. For your safety."

Before I could spit in his face, or say something back to him, he was gone.

**KPOV**

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I stood there letting the water wash away last night. I had snuck out to go to a party. Where I had gotten sightly stoned. So I was washing away the groggy feeling, and the incident that had happened with the girl.

I was going to let it go, and bury it far into the back of my mind.

When I felt a little better I got out of the shower and walked to my closet. I grabbed black jeans, black and navy blue stripped shirt, and a black hoddie. I quickly brushed my hair, and then pulled my hood over it. I slipped my black converse on and grabbed my school bag.

As I walked past the mirror I saw my pale, clay like face. _You look disgusting_. I heard a voice in my mind say.

"Fuck you." I said back, and then walked downstairs.

I was about to open the door, but her voice stopped me.

"Kaitlyn why don't you come in for breakfast?" Elena called.

I could hear the cockiness in her voice. She knew I was going to get questioned about last night.

"Oh Kaitlyn, yes. Come in and have some breakfast." aunt Jenna smiled.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"And I don't care. Get in here now." she said, still smiling.

"Whatever." I sighed.

I walked into the dinning room and sat at the table opposite Elena.

I looked at her and wondered why we were twins. We were nothing alike. So yeah we had the same physical appearances. But everything else was different. She was all pretty in pink, and I was dark quiet one. She was popular, I was a loner. She was an A grade student, I was a stoner. She dated boys, and whenever boys paid attention to me I played with them.

The only thing we had in common besides family stuff, was that we were both virgins, and we both knew that if we needed to talk to anyone the first person you went to was your twin.

"So Kaitlyn. Do you mind telling me why you were out late last night?" aunt Jenna asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Yeah, you're going to tell me."

"No. I said 'yeah', meaning yeah I mind telling you. It's my business not your's. Now if you don't mind, I've gotta get to school." I stood up and walked out, ignoring them calling me back.

**DPOV**

"So you ready for your first day at school?" I asked Stefan like he was a child.

"Damon you do realise I've been to more schools than you can imagine. I've probably been to more schools than you've been to bars." he told me.

"Yes but I've definitely had sex with more women, than the amount of schools you've been to." I said, acting like I was a wise man.

"As much as that's a disgusting thought. It's also a fact. You've done a lot of women."

"Females." I corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"Some of the females I've done, were not mature enough to be woman. Believe me. And that makes it more fun." I smirked.

"Oh, that's gross."

I chuckled. "Hey you were the one who asked."

It was strange driving Stefan to school. I if I hadn't dragged him into my car then we wouldn't be talking right now. We hadn't spoken for years. And it seemed that all the bad stuff we had done, was in the past… for now.

I parked the car at the back of the parking lot at the school. All the students were gathered in small groups, greeting each other and talking about their holiday. I opened my door and the smell of their blood overwhelmed me.

"Mm, they do smell good." I said to myself.

"Damon, don't do anything stupid." Stefan said, getting out of the car.

I slid out of the car and closed the door with a thump. "Trust me Stefan. I wont do anything… yet." I grinned.

He sighed and shook his head.

My grin widened. And as I turned I saw many of the student, if not all of them, staring at us. "We better sign you in." I said.

"All ready done. Yesterday I did it myself."

"Did you have to you compulsion?" I asked, out of nowhere. He hesitated, and I knew the answer. "Well maybe it's a sign saying you shouldn't be at school. You should hit the roads with me. Like we used to."

"When I was a killer? When I didn't give a second thought to killing any human I saw, smelt or heard? When we were real brothers?"

It was my time to hesitate. But then I smiled. "Exactly. You were way more fun then."

"When are you going to grow up, Damon?" he shook his head.

I shrugged. "I'm a vampire. We don't grow up."

I turned to walk into the crowd, Stefan following. That's when we saw them. They walked in perfect sync, side by side. And they took our breathe away.

**So what do you think? Continue? Stop?**

**Basically I'm going to continue anyway, so I don't know why I asked :P**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review. Love you all:):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	2. Great Minds Think Alike

**EPOV**

"Wait up Kaitlyn!" I called.

"Why? Do you want to lecture me as well?" she called back.

"No. I just want to simply walk with you. Jeez."

"Oh." she stopped. "Well in that case, fine I'll stop."

"Thankyou." I said, once I was standing beside her. "Why do you want to get to school so early? It's not like anyone's-"

"Going to hangout with me? Is that what you were going to say?" she butted in.

"No I was going to say, that there's not going to be anyone there. So we'll be by ourselves."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing." I told her. "But it might get a little… boring." I shrugged.

"Boring! Boring?" she yelled. "You think I'm boring?"

"No. That's not what I meant. What I meant was that, it will get boring because we might run out of things to say. And we're into different things."

"Oh. Right. You do have a point."

"See. Why do you think I hate you all the time?" I asked, annoyed at her doubting me.

"I don't. I just- I just think that people in general don't like me." she admitted.

"Well some people _do_ like you Kate." I reassured her. She didn't seem to listen.

"Really? Then why don't any of my 'friends' talk to me? And why did Sam break up with me?"

"Your friends don't talk to you because you shut them off, started to do drugs, and threaten to hurt people all the time. Sam dumped you because he was a jerk and only liked the fact that you were popular. Once everyone ignored you, you were useless." I answered truthfully.

"Wow." she said, and I smiled thinking she understood now. "You're a complete bitch you know that right? My friends hate me because I'm not as good as my twin. And Sam dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him. You make me sound like a horrible person." she snapped.

My smile faded. "Kate I didn't mean to hurt you. You asked, and so I answered." I told her.

"Whatever. Lets just drop it. I don't want to be angry with you."

"Okay then." I said, slightly confused.

We walked through the front gates of the school yard. There were actually more people than I expected. I guess most of the students came early so they could socialise more.

As Kaitlyn and I walked along the path we saw a black Ferrari pull into the parking lot. Everyone watched the car. It wasn't everyday you saw an expensive car like that, around Mystic Falls.

But when the doors opened all female eyes glued themselves to the two people who exited the vehicle.

A tall man, with black dead straight hair came from the drivers seat. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket. Even his shoes were black.

The other person was a guy around our age. He had dark brown hair, that seemed wavy. He wore a white shirt and dark blur jeans, with a black leather jacket. This eyes were a deep green, like spring leaves.

"Kate wait." I pulled at her sleeve to stop her.

"What-" she stopped when she realised why we were stopping. "Oh. New guys."

"Hot new guys." I corrected her.

"Two hot new guys." she added.

And I knew then she understood what I was trying to say. Two hot new guys, two twin sisters. A new year, a new start. And the first thing we were going to do is get ourselves one of them.

**DPOV**

"Well hello." I said to myself.

"What now Damon?" Stefan sighed. When he looked in the direction I was he understood what I meant. "Katherine?" he whispered.

"No dickhead. It cant be Katherine. She died. And there's two of them." I told him. _Twins._ I thought. _This is going to be fun._

"Kate wait." the one in pink pulled the others sleeve to stop her.

"What-" the second one asked still walking. She stopped when she realised why they were stopping. "Oh. New guys."

"Hot new guys." the first one corrected.

"Two hot new guys." the other added.

I smirked. "And they already like us." I told Stefan.

"Don't even think about it Damon. We ruined Katherine's life. We don't need to wreck their's as well."

"Hey. I'm only going to say hi." I said, before walking off, ignoring his calls.

**KPOV**

"They're coming this way." Elena pulled at my arm.

The tall, older, more handsome one, began to walk towards us. The other one followed soon after.

"Why hello ladies." he smirked.

"Hi." Elena smiled. "I'm Elena, and this is my sister Kaitlyn."

"Hey." I nodded, getting slightly bored.

"My name's Damon, and this is my younger brother Stefan." he pointed to the other guy. "I was wondering where the front office is?"

"Oh it's just through those two glass doors over there." Elena pointed. "Are you starting school?"

_What a stupid question. It's so obvious he's too old to go to school._ I thought to myself.

"No but Stefan is." he answered.

"Damon I know where the office is." Stefan said, politely, but it seemed threatening at the same time.

"Yes but wouldn't you like Elena to show you. You never know, you could get lost." Damon smiled.

Elena stood there smiling like an idiot. "Sure I'd love to. Follow me." she told Stefan, and he did as she said.

I started to walk off, but Damon seemed to follow.

"So why is a pretty girl like you in a small town like this?" he asked.

I turned around and abruptly stopped. "First things first, _don't_ call me pretty. Secondly, don't call me a girl."

"Sorry." he put his hands up in surrender. "So why are you here?"

"My family is one of the founding families. The Gilberts." I told him

"Ah, I see." he nodded. "So there's no guy keeping you here?"

I shrugged and got closer. I smiled flirtatiously at him, putting my hand on his stomach. "No guy has control over me. I don't like being in the same places more than once." I bit my lip, leaning in closer.

He smirked. Our lips were so close. Then I turned around and walked off. "But I chose where I travel carefully."

**EPOV**

"So here we are." I said as we reached the office.

"Thanks." he nodded.

"No problem. Well I better get going." I said turning around.

"Wait." he called back.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Maybe. Why are you asking?" I asked, playing with him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out?"

"There's a party at the falls tonight. I'll see you there." I smiled and walked off.

_Yay! First day back, and I met a hot new guy. And he asked me out._ I screamed in my mind. _This year is going to be perfect._

**DPOV**

I waited in the car for Stefan. The bell rang, and all the students exited the building like they were leaving prison. I smirked remembering how dreadful school was.

I saw Stefan walk out with one of the twins. Elena. I didn't really see much in her. She seemed high maintenance, and clingy. Kaitlyn on the other hand I knew was going to be fun. I could see just by looking at her that she wasn't your law abiding angel. Following Stefan and Elena, was Kaitlyn. She had her earphones in, and she looked completely bored.

I got out of the car and leaned on the door casually. Stefan spotted me straight away, and headed towards me. Elena and Kaitlyn followed.

"Afternoon." I smirked.

"Hi." Elena said, all cheery.

"Hey." Stefan said automatically. I could tell he didn't want me here.

"If you like coming to school so much why don't you enrol?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Just to spend more time with you… sure where do I sign."

Elena smiled at her sister, and nudged her arm. "Why don't you and Damon hang out at the party tonight?"

"Party?" I asked at the same time she said "No."

"There's a party at the falls tonight. _Everyone's _going." she said.

"Well I'm not." Kaitlyn spoke up. "I have… plans."

Elena turned around suddenly and looked at her sister coldly. "You are not going out just to terrorise some poor kid. You're going to go to this party, with _no_ drugs might I add. And you _are_ going to have fun." she whispered.

_I'm starting to like Kaitlyn's personality more._ I thought to myself.

"Fine." she sighed. Then she looked at me. "I guess there'll be at least one person worth seeing." then she walked off. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye Kaitlyn." I called. "See you at the party."

"Whatever." she said, pointing her rude finger at us.

"She's certainly got character." Stefan said to Elena.

"Yeah, she didn't take the death well."

"Death?" I asked.

"Our parent's died." Elena told me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told her.

She tried to smile. "Thanks."

"Well we better get going." Stefan told me.

"Why?" I asked. "I've got nothing to do."

"I have to get home anyway. I'll see you later Stefan?"

"Sure." he smiled. "See ya."

"Bye." she smiled and then walked off.

"She's defiantly perfect for you." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked, seeming offended.

"Nothing. Get in the car." I commanded.

He did as I said and got in. I turned the engine on and drove off.

"So um, don't you think it's strange they look exactly like Katherine?" he asked me.

"No. I didn't over look it like you did." I admitted. "I saw two hot chicks. One for you, one for me."

"That's another thing. There's two. The last problem we had with Katherine was that she wanted to have us both, but we didn't want to share her love." he reminded me, but I hadn't forgotten. "And now there's one for each of us. We don't have to share. And we get what we wanted."

"Well we deserve it after this many years." I told him, partly joking.

"I deserve it. You deserve nothing." he said.

"Whoa. I deserve as much as you."

"Not after all the horrible things you do."

"Don't forget you were like this too. So don't judge me." I snapped.

"I know. But you did get the hand full."

"No. I got the fun one." I corrected him.

**KPOV**

"Kaitlyn, wait up. Can't you just wait for once?" Elena called.

I stopped. "Fine." I sighed frustrated.

"Why do you walk so fast anyway. You should enjoy the walk."

"No I should get home so I can lock myself up in my room." I told her.

"I know you don't stay in your room. You sneak out the window every night."

"And you haven't?"

"Only a few times. And only to see boyfriends. You go out to do drugs, and get drunk."

"So. At least I don't go around making out with guys."

"At least I get guys."

I laughed. "You think I don't get guys?"

"No one has asked you out for the last six months. I've been asked out about five times today." she said smugly.

"That's because people are scared of me. People think the sun shines out of your ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, sounding offended.

"It means they think you an angel, who is perfect at everything."

"Whatever. They don't think that." she said, but she sounded slightly doubtful.

"Anyway back to the other thing. I was asked out today." I told her.

"Yeah, by who?" she asked, not believing me.

"Damon." I shrugged.

"O-M-G" she screamed. "I was asked out by Stefan." she smiled.

"O-M-G" I mimicked her.

Then her mood changed. "You cant date him."

"Why not?" I asked. I didn't actually want to go out with him. But I hated been told what to do.

"Because I've anything happens between you two, it'll be hard for Stefan and I."

"Well too bad." I told her. "Because I said yes."

"You didn't act like it before." she spotted.

"Well that's because we didn't want anyone to know." I lied. "What did you say to Stefan?"

"I said I'll see him at the party." she answered, not sounding too confident.

"Did you say yes to him asking you out?" I asked, choosing my words more wisely this time so she understood what I was asking.

She hesitated and then shook her head. "No. I didn't answer."

"Well that means I started dating Damon before you. So _you_ cant date Stefan." I told her.

"I'll date him if I want." she snapped.

"Fine but if anything happens between you two, I wont be dumping Damon over it." I was enjoying playing with her mind.

"Whatever." she said as we walked up the path. She stormed off and into the house, leaving me alone. At last.

**EPOV**

I quickly rummaged through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. "Perfect." I said as I grabbed a black skirt and hot pink sleeveless top. I slipped into black flats, and quickly straightened my hair.

As I finished I heard the door bell ring. I ran downstairs and then stopped to fix how I looked. Then I opened the door with the biggest smile on my face. There stood Damon. He stilled had his glasses on.

"Is Kaitlyn here?" he asked.

I was fuming. I could have slammed the door in his face. But instead I turned around and yelled. "Kaitlyn. It's Damon."

**So some sibling rivalry. What do you think? Is it going good or bad? I hope you enjoyed.**

**And what do you think of Kaitlyn? I personally wish I had some friends with her attitude. She seems fun :P**

**Anyway I hope you liked. And don't forget to review.**

**Oh and to my new readers, please check out my other story **_**The Beginning.**_** it's finished now, but I'd still like it if other's read it. Thanks xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	3. Darkness Falls

**KPOV**

"Kaitlyn. It's Damon." I heard Elena call.

I smiled to myself. _She's jealous I started dating before her._ I laughed a little. "And it was all a lie."

I slipped my black underwear on and then walked to my wardrobe. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless top. I slipped my black knee high boots on. I quickly brushed my hair, leaving it slightly wavy. I grabbed my blood red jacket and walked downstairs.

"So where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"He should be here soon." Damon answered. "Oh here he is now." he said before we could even see the car.

I stood in front of Elena. "Hi." I smiled. That's when I released he wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyes were as black as they can get. They seemed to pull you in, and hold you there. I lost myself as I stared at them. They were amazing, mesmerising, and… beautiful.

"Hey." he said, looking me up and down and snapping me back to reality.

"I'll see you later Elena." I said walking with Damon to his car.

She followed us, and soon Stefan stood next to her. "Kaitlyn? Are you sure you want to go?"

"Kaitlyn. Please for your own safety don't go with him."

Damon stood at the car with my door opened. He glared at his brother, his eyes throwing daggers at him. But before he could actually kill him I spoke up.

"I'll do what I want. When I want. And in the process, I don't care about safety." I told him, then I slid into the car. Damon closed the door behind me.

He walked over to his side and got in. then he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

I could see him look at me every now and then through the corner of my eye. I moved over so I could get close to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, smirk on his face.

"Nothing." I told him. I placed a hand on his thigh and started to slid it up. He tensed, and I smiled. The car was slowly coming to a stop.

Once we were parked at the side of the road, he turned and smirked. "If you're playing a game, I never loose." he said, getting closer to m lips.

"Well that's something we have in common." I teased. My hand was still slowly getting closer to his groin. Then I moved back in the seat, like nothing happened.

"What?" he asked. "Are you too scared to play rough?"

"No." I grinned. "I'm just not drunk enough to do anything with you."

He smirked and started the care again.

"Anyway. I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked, sounding interested.

"I told my sister we're dating." I told him.

He laughed. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Because I told her you asked me out. And she said that Stefan asked her out."

"And?" he asked. We were getting closer.

"Well if she dates Stefan first that means I cant date you. But she thought I had said no to you. So I said we were dating so now she cant date Stefan." I shrugged. "But she'll still go out with him."

"But I didn't ask you out." he noted.

"Yeah. But you sure did seem interested before." I pointed out.

"Touché." he said. "So what does this mean exactly?"

"It means we can do what we want. Or we can do nothing." I answered as he parked the car. I could see the teenagers gathered around a bonfire. I got out of the car and walked over to the group of people, leaving Damon by his car.

**EPOV**

Stefan and I walked over to the bonfire. Everyone watched us as we walked.

I went right up to my best friends Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith. "Hey girls." I smiled.

"Hey." Caroline smiled as she hugged me.

"Hi." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Meredith nodded. She was never a touchy person.

"This is Stefan Salvatore. He's new to school." I told the girls. "This is Bonnie." I pointed to the short dark girl. "This is Caroline." I gestured to the blonde bombshell. "And this is Meredith." I said pointing to the tall, black haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you all." he nodded kindly, and politely.

"So Stefan. What do you think of Mystic Falls so far?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah it's great." he answered.

"What did your girlfriend say when you left back where ever you came from?" Caroline asked, obviously being a flirt.

"I don't have a girlfriend. And didn't when I was there." he answered looking at me.

I blushed and smiled. Then I looked around, trying to find anymore familiar faces. that's when my eye's fell on her.

"Why did you come to Mystic-" Bonnie started.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"She's drunk, _and _high already." I said, aggravated at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kaitlyn." I answered as I stormed off.

**KPOV**

I sat away from the other teens, with a couple of people. The guy I was next to slipped me a small wrapped package. I opened it and found two little blue pills.

I slipped the pills in my mouth. "What's this for?" I smiled, already high from the pot being passed around.

He shrugged and answered. "Sharing is caring."

"What do you want in return?" I asked, flirting a little.

"What have you got to offer?"

I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. He instantly moved forward and kissed me. I moved so I was nearly on top of him. Our lips never parted. He moved his hand s to my hips and grasped them. I smiled against his lips, enjoying the high and the touch.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off the stranger. "What the hell are you thinking?" Elena asked.

I groaned. "Way to ruin my fun."

"Didn't I say no drugs?" she asked. I knew she was upset with me.

"Sorry I didn't know you were my mum." I answered sarcastically.

She sighed. "Kaitlyn don't do this to yourself. They wouldn't like this."

I pushed myself up and into her space. "Don't talk about them like they're still around. They're not." I warned her, and then stormed off.

I didn't exactly know where I was going. But where ever it was, it was into the forest somewhere. I basically followed my feet. But they just kept walking.

When I finally stopped I had calmed down. Everything was so dark, but the stars provided me with some light. My high was back, so I sat down on the ground and looked up. I closed my eyes as I leaned back. The ground was soft, it made me feel like I was floating in air.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of a voice. I lifted my head to see Damon. "Oh. It's just you." I said, sounding disappointed.

"What, did you want it to be your sister?" he smirked.

"No way. She doesn't get me. This is who I am. And if she doesn't like it then she can go get-"

"I like who you are. You seem… fun." he said as he got closer.

I leaned back down and stretched. My arms stretched over my head, and my hands played with the leaves they touched. "You understand don't you? What it's like not to be accepted. To be alone." I said as smiled up at the sky.

He nodded. "Yeah. But it's not that bad sometimes."

My smile widened. "I love the fact that I freak people out. It makes me feel strong." I moved one of my arms so it rested under my head. The other came down on to my stomach. "But sometimes being alone isn't fun." He slowly kept coming towards me. My hand slowly slid up my stomach, pulling my shirt up with it. "Do you get lonely?" I smiled flirtatiously.

He stood by me now, looking down at me with a smirk. I stretched out one of my arms, and he took it. He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I get lonely every now and then." he shrugged.

I snaked my arms around his neck. "See I knew you understood me." I leaned closer and brushed my lips against his.

He pushed forward and closed the gap. The kiss was full of heat and passion. I didn't know why, but as the kiss lasted longer, the more I wanted. My whole body tingled as his hands gripped my waist and pulled closer. When his tongue slid into my mouth I melted at the touch. My whole body was on fire. I wanted more, so much more. It seemed like I _needed_ more. But then he pulled away.

I looked into his eyes and saw heat. His hand moved from my waist to my shoulder. It brushed slightly down my arm, moving my jacket down as well. His mouth came down and kissed my neck. I moaned as he pulled me closer and kissed harder.

Then I let out a curdling scream as his teeth bit into my neck. The pain didn't last long, as my high took over. I smiled and leaned back, relaxing. His grip on me tightened as he drank my blood. The last thing I remember was his head slowly raising and his black eyes looking into mine. Then I passed out.

**EPOV**

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he walked up to me.

I just watched as Kaitlyn walked off.

"Elena? Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Huh? Oh. Um yeah. I'm fine." I answered, walking off near the edge of the forest.

"Are you sure?" he followed.

"Yeah. I'm used to it now. She's been slowly distancing herself from everyone. I was kinda waiting for her to turn her back on me. It too her longer than I thought it would too."

He placed a hand on my arm. "She's not turning away from you. She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" I asked, like it was obvious he knew nothing about her.

"Because you're her sister."

"She has a brother and little sister as well. I'm sure she'd talk to them before me." I shrugged. "I've kinda been pushing her away anyway."

"That's not true." he told me. "You're standing here right now worrying about her. She's not pushing you away, and neither are you to her."

I smiled. "Thanks. I like talking to you."

He smiled back. I leaned in and was about to kiss him. He leaned forward as well. But before our lips touched a heard a heart stopping sound. It was a shrieking, high pitched scream. And I knew who it was from.

"Kaitlyn."

**So, I read a couple of reviews (well all of them considering I don't have many yet) and noticed you like Kaitlyn's character. And then I looked through my two new chapters and saw she wasn't as dark in these ones. So I'll explain.**

**She's a tease, a drug addict, a trouble maker. She doesn't believe in herself, she doesn't trust people easily, and she has small mental issues. For instance, she's a different person sometimes.**

**You could probably see that. When we first get introduced to Kaitlyn she's almost killing a helpless girl, then she's a back chatting teen, a girl in her own world, and a tease to Damon (which he enjoys might I add). So she's got a bit of split personality issues.**

**But anyway I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to review:):)**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	4. The Hospital and The Escape

**EPOV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked heading off into the forest.

"Elena wait." Stefan called.

I ignored him and kept walking. I didn't really know where I was going, but I kept walking. I followed my heart. And it led me to the right place.

"Kaitlyn?" I cried out.

She was lying on the floor dirt all over her. When I got closer I saw the blood coming from her neck.

"Oh my god." I gasped. "Kaitlyn!" I ran over to her and fell to the floor. I grabbed her and started to shake. But she wouldn't wake up. "Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn! Wake up. Wake up god damn it." I cried.

"Elena?" Stefan asked coming from behind me. When he moved a little closer he realised who I was holding. "Oh my god." he knelt down and turned to me. "Elena let go of her."

I looked at him and nearly jumped. There was something wrong. Dark veins were forming under his eyes. But I ignored it. Kaitlyn was more important right now. "No! I cant let go of her. I have to fix this. I cant loose her too." I cried and yelled at him. I looked back at Kaitlyn. She looked so fragile.

"Elena let go of her so we can get her to a hospital." he said calmly.

"No. They'll find out she's been taking drugs, they'll tell our aunt, and then she'll be sent away. I cant loose her. She's my sister. She's the only one I can talk to."

"Elena." he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me. They wont take her from you."

I turned to face him. The veins were gone. And what I saw was the truth. I let out a deep breath and tried to calm. "O-okay." I barely got out. I let go of her, and he quickly stood up. He grabbed her and held her in his arms. I followed him out of the forest.

Once we were out he seemed to have control over everything and everyone. "Someone call 911." he yelled.

The music stopped, and the chatter died. Everyone turned to face us. Then everything happened at once. Some people crowded around Kaitlyn trying to help. Others called an ambulance. Some people just watched. And then there was the people who got out of there as soon as possible, they didn't want to get in trouble for drinking or taking drugs.

Bonnie, Caroline and Meredith came up to me. They pulled me to the side and made me sit down. I don't remember who it was, but one of them called aunt Jenna. The rest of the night was a blur. The police came, and so did aunt Jenna. Everyone was questioned, and then eventually left. Kaitlyn was taken to hospital, but I begged to go with her. So I went to the hospital with Kaitlyn in the ambulance.

When we arrived they took her to a room. I don't know what they were doing, but I waited. As I paced in the waiting room Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith, Matt my ex, Tyler his best friend, Jeremy, Stefan and aunt Jenna came.

"What's the news?" aunt Jenna asked as soon as she finished hugging me.

I shrugged. "What news?"

"I'm going to find out what's happening." she said before leaving to find assistance.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked pulling me into his arms. I nodded and dug my face into his jacket. He held me there and let me quietly cry, as he whispered soothing words.

I lifted my head to see Bonnie and Caroline sitting close together. Meredith was pacing, every now and then looking around to see if anyone was coming to tell us what was happening. Matt leaned on the wall, fear all over his face. And Tyler stood near the coffee machine trying to concentrate on anything else.

"I just heard the news." I turned around to see Cheryl, Kaitlyn's best friend, heading towards us.

Her curly ginger hair was down and messy, covering her face slightly. She wore black tights, purple converse, a black baggy shirt, and a dark grey jacket, it's sleeves had been stretched by her pulling them all the time. I could see her light grey eyes had tears ready to come out, and her cheeks were already wet.

I smiled and ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I still remember all the times Cheryl came over our house when we were little kids. We used to play all sorts of childish games. She had been apart of both of our lives since we could remember. She was always closer to Kaitlyn, but that was expected.

They first met when Cheryl was being bullied. Kaitlyn didn't even know her, but she went right up to the kids and stuck up for her. Then on they were inseparable, and because Kaitlyn and I were also inseparable, we all became close friends. Eventually I found my own friends and wasn't as close to them as I was before. But they grew up together, and as they grew up they did everything together.

When Kaitlyn started to drink, Cheryl started to drink. When Kaitlyn started to date, Cheryl did the same. When Kaitlyn started to become a 'bad girl', Cheryl followed in her foot step. And when our parents died and Kaitlyn was a mess, Cheryl was there for her. And that's when Kaitlyn started to do the drugs, but Cheryl didn't.

I always hoped Cheryl would get Kaitlyn to stop. But she didn't. Kaitlyn wouldn't listen to anyone, even her best friend or me, her twin. But Cheryl just accepted it about Kaitlyn, and didn't really mind. She still saw the light in Kaitlyn. And I was looking for that light.

"I'm glad you came." I told her.

She hugged me back. "Of course. Always."

I pulled back and wiped away a tear. "There's no news so far."

"Oh." she looked down worried. "Is it okay if I stay?"

"Of course." I smiled. She walked over and stood by Matt and Tyler, who had gotten a drink and moved to Matt.

Stefan came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on him. "I'm worried."

"Shh." he whispered. "It's okay. She'll be fine." he said as he stroked my hair.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks for being here for me."

He smiled back, but before he could say anything something over his shoulder caught my eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I stormed out of Stefan's arms and to Damon.

**DPOV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked me as she stormed towards me. I noticed she had been really close to my brother.

"I'm here to see if Kaitlyn's alright. I am her boyfriend, remember." I reminded her. Saying the word 'boyfriend' felt strange, but not wrong.

"Well if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in this mess." Elena yelled.

My brother and the others came towards us.

"What's going on here?" the tall blonde boy asked.

"Nothing Matt I can handle this." she snapped.

"Elena who is this?" an older lady asked. _She must be the person who takes care of Kaitlyn and Elena._

"This is no one aunt Jenna. Just please, leave this to me." she told the woman. Jenna listened and went back to the seats.

Stefan stood forward. "Damon. Leave." he warned.

I flashed my eyes towards him, rage radiating from me. "I have a right to be here."

"Hey. I think you should go." Matt spoke up again.

"Dude, just leave it." the muscular dark haired boy said.

"Listen to Tyler Matt. Go sit down." Elena warned. He listened and left. "Girls can you go too please." she said to the three girls behind her.

"Sure. Come on ." the blonde one said to short petite brunette and the tall girl with jet black hair.

That left Stefan, Elena, a slightly younger boy, and a girl. I turned to Elena. "I'm not leaving." I didn't really know why I had come to the hospital. I just did. I never usually cared about what happened to the people I drank from. I just wanted their blood.

"Get out. _Now._" she said in a threatening tone.

The boy stood forward. "I think it would be best if you left." Stefan also stood forward, defending Elena.

"Fine." I snapped, and then walked out. But before I left I heard the doctors talk to Elena and the rest.

"She's fine. She lost quite a lot of blood, so she should stay here for a few days. But besides that she should be fine. She's asleep now. If you want you can go sit and wait for her to wake up."

**KPOV**

When I woke up everything was strange. My head was throbbing. My neck was on fire. My whole body ached. What made it even weirder was that the ground had become soft., and I had I blanket over me.

I opened my eyes and shot up. I started to try and get the needles out of me and get myself unplugged from all the machines.

"Kaitlyn?" I heard Elena say. "No. Don't do that." she rushed over to me and held onto my hands. I struggled but she wouldn't let go. "No." she told me.

"Get me out of here." I whispered to her, not wanting to be heard by others.

"Kaitlyn you have to stay here. And get better." she said.

"No. I hate hospitals. You know that. Get me out of here!" I yelled. I stared to struggle again. This time I used all my strength to get loose. I tossed and turned. I kicked and tried to fling my hands out of her grip. I tried to bite her, and roll away. None of it worked so I started to scream, and didn't stop struggling.

I could see she couldn't hold me much longer. And that's when Stefan came running in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Help me." Elena told him.

He rushed over towards us and grabbed on to me. He held me until I calmed down. "Are you going to try anything?" he asked. I shook my head, to exhausted to speak, and so he let me go.

I stayed still for awhile, trying to build up enough energy to talk. When I did I got straight to asking questions. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went home." Elena answered.

"How long have I been in here?"

"A few hours. I don't really remember." she answered again.

"Why am I here?"

"We were going to ask you that." she said.

"You don't remember?" Stefan asked.

I tried to recall what happened at the party. I was with some people, and got high. Elena came over and told me off. I cracked a sad and stormed off into the woods. Damon found me lying on the floor. _Damon._

I remembered now. I had flirted with him, and then we kissed. But then he bit my neck.

"No I don't remember." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked. I looked at him and wondered… but I couldn't see it.

"I'm positive." I told him. "Where's Damon?"

Elena cringed. "Not here thank god. He was the last person to be seen with you. And he will never see you again." she told me.

"You're not my mother." I snapped.

"But I do care about you. And he isn't safe. He's a dangerous guy, Elena."

"That's what I like about him." I grinned.

"That's what will get you in this hospital again." she said.

I shrugged. "It wasn't him and you cant prove it was anyway."

"How do you know?" Stefan asked. "How do you know if it was or wasn't him if you don't remember anything?"

I looked at him, and began to worry. But I picked myself up and answered. "I know because that's what my heart says." it was a load of rubbish, but I still had to play the 'I'm dating Damon' game.

He looked at me and dropped it. But I knew he could see past my lie. I didn't really care.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Some time today. You slept all night." Elena said, glad the subject was away from Damon.

"Good. I need a chocolate thick shake." I said.

Elena smiled and shook her head. "You're unbelievable you know that. You nearly die and the first thing you want is a chocolate milk shake."

"_Thick _shake." I corrected.

"Sorry. _Thick _shake." she said. "Oh I forgot to mention. Cheryl was here before. But she had to leave."

I sat up instantly. "Really?"

"Sure. She would have stayed but she was falling asleep in the waiting room so aunt Jenna drove her home."

Cheryl was my best friend. I was supposed to meet her at the party last night, but I had gone off into the forest instead. "Maybe I could see her when I get out. She'll be at school right?"

"Yeah but you wont be. You have to stay at home for a few days."

"Bullshit. I'll go where I want, when I want." I snapped.

That's when the doctor walked in. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. She needs some rest." she smiled.

"I've been resting ever since I got here. What I need is to get out of this place." I told her.

"Kaitlyn." Elena snapped. "Be polite."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see you later." Elena said as she left.

"Bye." Stefan smiled.

I glared at him as he walked out, and then turned over. _Time to think of a way to get out of here._

**DPOV**

I casually rested on the couch, with my feet on the arm. I had a drink in one hand and the newspaper in the other. I sipped on my scotch reading the latest news when the front door slammed. I didn't even flinch.

"Hi Stefan, how was your day?" I asked sarcastically, still reading.

"Don't 'Hi Stefan', me." he said as he walked into the lounge room. "What the hell were you thinking last night?"

"I was thinking many things. You must be specific Stefan. Or else only you can really understand what you're asking." I continued the sarcasm.

Stefan ran to me with vamp speed. He pressed me against the wall, eyes dark. "Don't mess around Damon. You know what I mean. Why did you do that to Kaitlyn?" he asked in a warning tone.

"Oh, I understand now." I answered as a smirk grew upon my lips. I shrugged, "I was hungry."

"Well couldn't you have at least taking a small amount? She's in hospital. You nearly _killed_ her." he snapped."

"Oh well. Look on the bright side, at least she tasted good."

He pushed me harder against the wall. "Don't speak about her like she's a piece of meat. she's a human. Not an animal."

I pushed back and easily had him against the wall in seconds. I held his throat and lifted him off the floor. "You're wrong. She is a piece of meat for me. And she is an animal, and so am I. but the difference between her and me, is that I'm the hunter, she's the hunted." I threw him cross the room. "Oh and just a tip for next time. _Don't_ try to attack me _ever_ again." I warned.

He slowly stood up and straightened his clothes. "Damon you cant keep feeding off her."

"Yes I can. And you want to know something else. You can have Elena all to yourself. I bet she tastes just as good as Kaitlyn. Probably better than Katherine. Remember how she tasted, the way her blood warmed your body inside and out. The way it made you_ feel_-"

"Stop." he interrupted but I kept going.

"Remember the taste of blood. How it gave you so much energy. Get imagine what Elena tastes like. She would probably let you. She likes you enough, I can see it. Kaitlyn let me drink from her. She tasted like a juicy cherry. So sweet." I licked my lips. "Elena would be just as good-"

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Was I making you hungry? And you start school soon." I acted as if I truly felt bad. I knew he could see past the pretending. Then I turned serious, but smug. "You should go eat a bunny or something. Don't want you to kill Elena or anyone."

He didn't say anything else. He simply left. I grinned at myself thinking of how Kaitlyn had tasted.

**KPOV**

I pulled all the needles out of me and unhooked me from the machine. I slowly slid out of the bed and walked to the table with my clothes on it. I grabbed them and locked the door. The machine was causing a loud beeping noise so I turned the switch off from the wall.

I walked back to the bed and quickly put my clothes on. I threw the hospital clothes under the pillow and snuck to the door. I unlocked the door and peaked my head through to see if the coast was clear. No one was around so I crept out, still trying not to get caught. When I was further away from my room I quickened my pace. When I knew no one would notice I was a patient I acted as if I was a person visiting someone else. I walked out and onto the path and quickened my pace again. There was one place I was going to go. The boarding house.

**EPOV**

"Do you think she'll e okay?" I asked Stefan as we headed to lunch.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she'll be fine." he answered.

"Do you think it was your brother? It was a strange thing for him to do if it was, but if it wasn't he still shouldn't have left her by herself in the woods." I told him.

"I know. And I don't know if it was him, but if it was then all I can say is that I'll try get him away from you and Kaitlyn soon."

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand that was holding mine. "Thanks."

He smiled back and opened the door for me. "No problem."

My heart fluttered at his smile. It was so sweet. It made me want to smile. We walked over to the table where Meredith and Caroline were sitting. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked as I sat down.

They pointed towards the cafeteria line. "She's hungry." Meredith answered.

I could see they were both tired and still a little worried. "Hey, she woke up. Everything is fine." I reassured them, trying to do the same to me.

"We know. It's just. What ever or whoever did that to her wasn't found." Caroline told me.

I nodded. "I understand how you feel about that. I feel sorry for the next person it gets."

"If it gets something else." Stefan whispered.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to see if I heard right.

"Oh nothing. It's okay." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey guys." Bonnie walked up to us with a tray in her hands. When she sat she placed her tray in front of her. On it was a blueberry muffin and a bowel of macaroni cheese.

"Hi." the two others mumbled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." Stefan greeted.

"So what cha all talking 'bout?" she asked.

"Kaitlyn." I said.

"Oh. Where is she? Is she out of the hospital yet?" she asked.

"No. I'll be picking her up after school with Stefan."

Bonnie smiled but then it faded. I knew what that meant. She was having a vision. I looked at Stefan to see what his expression was. He just looked at her like he was slightly intrigued. Then she spoke in her controlled tone. "Are you sure about that?" As soon as it happened, it ended. She turned back to the smiling Bonnie and started to eat.

But she left us thinking about what she said. And I had a bad feeling.

**KPOV**

I walked up to the door of the boarding house and knocked. It was quite cold outside so I was hoping someone would be hoe to let me in. It didn't take long before the door opened.

There stood Damon in black jeans and a black buttoned shirt, all the buttons were undone though. He leaned against the door frame and looked me up and down, serious look of his face. "I thought you were in hospital?"

"Yeah I was. They let me out." I grinned.

"Let you out meaning, you snuck out?" he asked.

"Yeah. I hate hospitals. And plus I wanted to see you before Elena and Stefan get out of school." I said, slowly becoming serious.

He saw the change in my attitude and tried to get rid of me. "Well I'm busy. You'll have to come back another time." I knew he didn't care, he just didn't want to have to listen to me.

As he closed the door I stopped it with my hand. I pushed on it and walked in. I headed down the hall and stopped half way. "I want to talk to you." I said hands on hips.

He closed the door and stayed where he was. "Fine. What is it?" he sighed.

"I know what you are." I said straight out.

He looked at me with I mischievous look. "Really?"

"Yes." I said, not caring about the way he was looking at me. "You made it kinda obvious.

"Well if you know what I am, say it." he told me.

I stood there and shrugged. "A vampire."

He didn't seem surprised with my reaction. "If you know what I am, then why are you here? Aren't you scared?" he asked, smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm here because I'm not scared of you. I think it's hot." I grinned.

He wasn't standing near the door anymore, he had disappeared. I felt a slight breeze brush past me, and then a hand was on my waist, and another on my neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked whispering in my ear.

I could feel his breath on my neck, as I tingled at the touch. "I'm not scared." I barely got out as I closed my eyes.

He pushed me against the wall. It didn't hurt, but it shocked me. He looked at me, trying to read what I was trying to say. His black eyes were pulling me in. I couldn't stand it any longer. I crashed my lips on to his.

He reacted immediately. His hands slithered to my waist. My arms went around his shoulders as heat filled the atmosphere. He pushed me pressing me between him and the wall. His hands gripped on to my waist, as he pushed himself against me. The heat, and passion was growing as the kisses got harder and needier. He pulled my leg up as it went around his waist.

His lips moved to my neck, as I moaned. All thoughts left my mind. All I could do was feel. Feel the heat run through me. Feel the tingling sensation grow into a fire. Feel my head spin around as he kissed me. All my senses were on high alert.

He pulled my other leg up and took us to the lounge room. I landed on the couch with him on top of me. He began to nibble on my neck. He lifted his head and ripped his shirt off as I took mine off. His hands moved there way to the top of my pants. I grinned as I leaned in to him and kissed him. I bit his lip as he began to take my pants off.

I grew impatient and threw my jeans onto the floor. I was left in my black lacy underwear. He smirked as he came back down. The want for more grew. I began to undo his pants. He helped, and as we got them undone the front door slammed.

He sat up and groaned. "God not again."

"What the hell!" I heard Elena yell at Damon.

**Damn Elena, always ruining Kaitlyn's fun. Cant she just leave her alone? I'm kidding by the way. Elena has a point, Damon's dangerous, and maybe Kaitlyn should stay away. Who knows?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I actually had to cut this chapter in half because I forgot to stop writing it, and I just kept going. Eventually it was WAY too long. So the next chapter should be up now, if not… sorry.**

**Love and miss you ALL xox**

**Don't forget to R&R :)**

**BaMbY xP**


	5. Caught Red Handed

_**KPOV**_

"_What's going on here. We thought Kaitlyn had come-" she said as she came around to see who Damon was with. She didn't expect it to be me. "Kaitlyn?" she asked, shocked and hurt._

"_Do you mind. We were in the middle of something." Damon told her. He was being serious, but there was a hint of humour behind his words._

_Elena turned on him. I could see she was on the verge of ripping him apart. "You! How dare you!" she began to walk up to her, but I stood up and went between her and Damon._

"_Him? You think he did this?" I asked. She was acting like he was making me._

"_Of course he did this. You would never do anything like that with a thing like him. Especially if you only met him the day before." she said as if she knew she was right._

"_Well I was going to, and if it wasn't for you I would have gone all the way with him." I told her._

"_Do you love him?" she asked._

"_I don't know him. How can I love him?" I asked, it was a stupid question._

"_Can you just leave?" Damon told Elena. He stood up and wrapped his hands around my waist. The touch on my bare stomach made me shiver, but in a good way._

_Something snapped in Elena. I could see she was about to pounce, when Stefan got in the way. "Elena no." he told her. Then he turned to Damon. "I think it would be best if you left. For good."_

_I looked at Stefan. "How dare you. This is his home too." I began to work up an argument, but Damon stopped me._

"_Fine. Whatever." he kissed my neck and whispered so no one else could hear. "I'll see you tonight." Then he let go and walked away._

_I turned around and couldn't see him. Then I turned to Stefan. There was nothing I could say. I just wanted to kill him. But Elena got in my way._

"_Kaitlyn what were you thinking?" she asked sounding disapproving._

"_I was thinking about how dull it is around here. I wanted some fun." I told her and walked off._

_**DPOV**_

_I quickly packed whatever I could. I was planning on being gone for awhile. Stefan would eventually forgive me, but until then I was going to go hit the roads. After finishing packing I walked downstairs._

_Stefan stood in the hall way, waiting for me. "What were you thinking?" he asked, just like Elena asked Kaitlyn. I stopped to answer._

"_She's hot. She tastes good. She's fun. She's different. And she wanted it as much as I did." I counted on my fingers. "Is that a good enough answer?"_

"_What did you tell her about last night?" he asked._

"_The truth. Anyway when she came here I tried to kick her out, the thought of her asking questions annoyed me. But she ended up knowing, well guessing, and she didn't care." I shrugged. "What about Elena? When are you going to tell her?" I smirked._

"_I wont be." he answered proudly._

"_Well she'll have to find out sooner or later." I said and then began to walk again._

"_Wait." he called. I turned around, waiting for a lecture on being careful with attacking people. "Don't go-"_

_His words shocked me. "You want me to stay?" I asked, dumbfounded._

"_No." he smiled and shook his head. "If you let me finish you would have heard me say, don't go to Kaitlyn. Elena will be waiting."_

"_Why will she be waiting?" I asked, knowing the answer._

"_Because I told her what you said."_

"_Well, she better stay out of my way or she'll get hurt." I shrugged and then turned around._

_As I opened the door and stepped out I heard Stefan call. "Don't hurt her. Elena or _Kaitlyn."

**KPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and walked to my drawers. I grabbed a plain black shirt with thin straps, and my long black pyjama pants. I dried my hair and quickly brushed it. Just as I slipped into bed there was a tap on my window. I jumped, and hesitantly walked over to answer it.

When I pulled the curtains back it revealed Damon. I pulled the window opened and grinned at him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. He smirked and kissed me. It was short, but it was perfect.

"I didn't think you would come now." I said as he looked at me in my pyjamas.

"I don't care." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know what you look like underneath." he shrugged.

I grinned. "That you do." I said as I pulled myself up and kissed him. My hands crawled up his arms and around his shoulders. He pulled my in closer and I felt the passion grow again. But we were interrupted.

"Kaitlyn? Are you in there?" Elena asked. "Who are you talking to?"

I groaned. "God. Cant I get some peace?"

Damon smirked and pulled my attention to him. "Come with me." he told me.

"Where?" I asked, totally confused.

He shrugged. "Anywhere."

I smiled at the idea. "Lets go."

His smirk grew. I turned around and grabbed my bag. I quickly rummaged through my things and grabbed what I needed. When I finished I pointed to my clothes. "I'm in my pyjamas."

"So." he shrugged.

I grinned and picked up my bag. Before leaving I grabbed my yellow duck I've had since I was born. "Don't judge me." I warned him. He raised his arms up in defence.

We were about to head out the window when my door flung open. "Kaitlyn?" Elena asked. When her eyes fell on me I saw her face turn to stress. "What are you doing?" she asked. Then Damon stood out from the windows. "What the hell is he doing here?" she asked disgusted.

"He's not here. Well not for much longer anyway. We're just about to leave." I said as I turned for the window again.

"We? Leave?" she asked completely confused. "You're not going anywhere with him." she told me as she started to walk up to us. "Get away from her." she told Damon.

He looked at me to see what I wanted. "Let's go?" he asked. I nodded. He had the window open in a flash. He grabbed me and my bags and jumped out, leaving a stunned, confused, angry, and upset Elena, in my room.

**EPOV**

"Aunt Jenna!" Margaret called as I sat on the floor hyperventilating.

Aunt Jenna came running in. "What is it?" she looked straight at me. "What's wrong? Where's Kaitlyn?" she asked running towards me.

I shook my head unable to speak. I couldn't breath.

"Elena. Calm down." she led me to Kaitlyn's bed. "Margaret go get me a glass of water." she told Margaret, and she did as she was told. "Tell me what happened." she spoke to me clam and gently.

"I-I" nothing was coming out.

"Breath." she told me. "Relax. And trying to get yourself together."

Margaret came in with a glass and gave it to me. My shaky hands slowly and difficulty grabbed the glass. As I moved it to my lips it shook crazily. I took a deep breathe in and tried to control my hands. Then I took a sip and calmed myself down.

"Now try again." she said.

I nodded and slowly put the glass down. Then I let it out. "Kaitlyn has recently found a new guy to play with." I told her.

"Oh god." I could tell she remembered the last guy. He was an exchange student, who was living down the road for two weeks. He had been really interested in Kaitlyn's bad side, and she had exercised what she could do with his interest.

She had started off being confusing, she flirted with him, but acted uninterested if he tried to get close. Then she started to tease him. She would act sexy towards him, but then turn to another guy and flirt with him. Eventually she had convinced him to go to a party, where she got him drunk, and high. Then she made out with him. The next day she ignored him, like he was nothing. It broke his heart, but she loved it.

So I knew aunt Jenna was going to hate this.

"Who is it? Matt? Tyler? Any one I know?" she asked, dreading the subject.

"A new guy." I said, avoiding details about him.

"What year? Younger or same age?"

"Um, older." I said, feeling horrible that I was dobbing. "Stefan's brother."

"Stefan your boyfriend?" she asked, I nodded. "His brother? The guy at the hospital you were angry at?"

"Yeah, that's him." I said as if she hit the jackpot, also avoiding eye contact.

"He's like five years older than her." she said, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, something like that."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday." I answered.

"So it's not that bad." she said relieved.

"Um he was the last person with her before she was attacked. And he's the reason why I'm worried." I told her, getting to the point.

"Why?"

"He's also the reason why Kaitlyn left the hospital early. And if it wasn't for me, she would have done something she would have regretted." Her face turned horrified. I tried to turn the subject. "The reason why I'm worried is because I just saw Kaitlyn leave out of that window with a bag and Damon."

Jenna stood up and walked to the closet, where she found coat hangers, no clothes. Then she went to the drawers, that were half empty. "Well you never know. She's run away before. It's probably like then. She'll be back." she tried to sound reassuring.

I decided to get to the point.

"Her ducks gone." I pointed to the empty patch on her bed where her stuffed duck usually sat. If that was gone, she was gone. "She's not coming back."

That's when Jenna understood how serious this is. "Okay. This is what we have to do. If she doesn't come back tomorrow we'll call the police. Right now we have to call all her friends that she might go to for the night." she began to leave the room when I stopped her.

"She has no friends. They all ditched her when mum and dad died, because she changed. the only person I can think of is Cheryl."

"Do we have her number?" she asked.

"Of course. It's in my phone, I can call her now."

"No, I'll call her. You should call Stefan. Tell him about Kaitlyn and his brother."

I nodded and got to action. I gave her my phone so she could get Cheryl's number. She went downstairs to use the house phone, as I called Stefan.

"Hey Elena." I could hear the smile on his face.

"Hey, is Damon there?" I asked.

"No. Why?" he asked confused.

"Can you call me if he comes home tonight?"

"Sure. Wait. What do you mean 'if'?"

"He was here tonight Stefan." I began.

"What did he do? Are you alright?"

"No." I started to cry. "He took her. He took Kaitlyn."

**So, Damon and Kaitlyn are kinda cute, in a strange dark way. Any way, I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, there wont be too much Stelena in this story, it'll be mainly Kaitlyn and Damon :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed. I miss and love you all**

**And don't forget to review ^-^**

**BaMbY xP**


	6. Playful Kitten, Naughty Kitten

**KPOV**

As Damon drove I went through my bag. I had gotten dressed into a short black skirt and a purple shirt earlier. "Damn." I threw my bag on the floor.

He smirked, and almost smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I'm out." I said, still pissed off.

"Out of what?" he asked, confused.

"Drugs."

"Drugs?" he acted like he didn't know I took drugs.

"Yeah. You know. Stuff that's bad for you, yet makes you feel _so_ good." I told him.

"I thought that was all a rumour." he said, not really caring though.

"Well it's true." I shrugged. "Don't you like it?" I asked, feeling a little playful.

"I don't really care." he said, looking at me with a smirk. "But if you want, I think I can give you something a little better than what you would usually get."

"You have drugs?" I sat up interested. "What? Where? Can I have some?" I asked.

"Sure." he shrugged, but something was up.

"Wait. What do I have to do in return?" I asked, moving closer to him, teasing.

"Another taste would be nice." he said, flashing his eyes to my neck.

I realised what it was he wanted, and I grinned. "If you really want." We were stopping. I looked outside to see we were at a cheap hotel. "How romantic." I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm hungry, you need a fix, and I want to finish what we were going to do before." he said, moving towards me.

"Well not in here." I said, gesturing towards the car. I got out and grinned. "If you want this, you get out and we'll go somewhere comfortable." then I slammed the door.

He did as I said and got out of the car. "You know I can make you do what I want." he said, walking behind me.

"Really? How? No one can make me do anything." I said smugly.

"Well, I'm not everyone. And I'm not human. It's called compulsion." he said.

"What's that mean?" I asked as we walked into the office.

He smirked. "I'll show you." he turned to the guy behind the office desk who was looking sat me like a piece of meat. "A room for two." Damon told him, but his attention was still on me.

"Hey honey." he winked. It wasn't really creepy, he looked about my age.

I rolled my eyes. I walked up to the desk and jumped up so I could sit. My skirt was showing my bare skin, and I could see both of them looking at my leg. "Excuse me." I smiled at the boy behind the desk. "I was wondering if there was a room spare?" I asked, playing with his blonde hair.

"Let me see." he said, still concentrating on me. "Well there's one room for two, but it's a double bed. I guess you could always stay with me." he told me.

"That's sweet, but I'm busy with him right now." I gestured towards Damon. "Maybe next time." I grabbed the key and slid off the counter, then I turned and kissed the boy on the cheek. I turned to leave with Damon but he stopped us.

"Um, you have to pay."

"I've got this." Damon told me. "How much?"

"A hundred bucks." he shrugged.

"You're not paying that much." I told Damon.

"I know." I smirked. "What were we talking about before?"

"Oh right." I remembered he said something about been able to compel people.

"Well if you don't want to pay in cash. I don't mind her. She seems cheap anyway." the boy said.

I turned and glared at him. "How dare you!" I reached into my pocket and got my pocket knife out. I began to walk towards the boy, who looked terrified. I was ready to rip him to shreds.

"Whoa." Damon stopped me. "Don't worry. Just watch."

"Fine." I snapped at him. I put the knife away and stood there, glaring at the boy.

Damon stood at the desk and looked the boy in the eyes. "You're going to give us the best room you have, free of charge. And you will forget that we ever had this conversation, or that you ever saw us."

The boy looked at Damon blankly, then said. "Here is the keys to our master bedroom. And it's free of charge." he smiled.

"Thanks." Damon nodded, then grabbed the keys. He turned to me and walked towards the door, where I stood. "See. I can make people do anything."

**DPOV**

The hotel room was as plain as a blank canvas. The walls were white, the bedding was black and the floor was a cream carpet. There was a small television on a wooden table, and two black plastic bedside tables.

Kaitlyn came in and dumped her bag on the bed. "I'm having a shower." she told me.

I moved in front of the door in an instant. "Cant you have one after?" I asked.

"No." she grinned. "Plus he put me in a bad mood. So I don't know if we'll be doing _any_thing tonight." she said trying to get past me.

"Come on." I played with her, blocking her way and moving towards her so she got further away from the door.

She looked up at me with dark eyes. It amused me. She was such a small human, who I could break in a matter of seconds. I could get her to do anything I wanted. All I needed to do is use strength or compulsion. But something about her made me rethink all ideas of taking advantage of her.

She was fun. I knew she would have killed that guy in the office. And I also had a feeling she wouldn't have cared. She reminded me of a vampire. We kill for our own pleasure and don't think twice about it.

She just woke something up inside me that made me want to play.

"Move." she told me in a threatening tone.

I let out a small laugh. "What can you do to make me?"

She started to move towards me. It confused me, but I stood my ground. When she stood as close as she could get she leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was full of heat. I reacted almost instantly.

I had her on the bed in seconds. I could hear her pulse as we kissed deeply. I could feel her heart beat as I pressed my body against hers. I could smell her blood as our bodies began to move together.

She rolled over so she was on top. She kissed me once and then jumped off in a split second. She grabbed a towel that was on the bench and some clothes, before walking into the bathroom. "Told you." she grinned and then closed the door behind her.

I was frustrated but felt a little playful, and ready for revenge. "You wanna play now?" I whispered to myself.

When I could hear the shower running I snuck into the bathroom and took her clothes. I knew she would use her towel, but that meant she would need to come out and get dressed. I was going to make sure she didn't get to her clothes though.

As I waited I went through her bag, looking at what things she had brought. I found lots, and lots of black clothes, which made me smirk. She seemed to be a lot more dark than I thought. There were a few pairs of underwear, most of them girly and sexy. She also had a few shoes, and some makeup.

As I was about to put her bag down I felt something on the bottom. I reached in a grabbed it. It was a small black book with little white love hearts on them. On one of the sides was a lock, which told me it was her diary.

I smirked at myself. _I'll have to do some reading later._ I told myself.

The shower stopped and I quickly shoved everything back where it had been and put the bag back on the ground. I sat on the bed, and got comfortable, waiting for her to storm out of the bathroom.

"Damon!" she yelled. The door flung open, steam rushed out. She stood in the doorway shaking her head slowly. "Can I please have my clothes back?" she asked grinning.

**SPOV**

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Elena. She ran into my arms and began to cry. I hugged her back and tried to clam her down, when really I wanted to kill my brother.

"Why didn't I try harder to stop her? How could she have just left me like that? For him?" she said as she cried in my arms.

I had a feeling I had to tell her the truth, but I wasn't going to do it unless there was no other option. "Elena I think you should come into the lounge room. We'll try do something to find her." I told her.

She nodded and let go of me. I held her hand as I led her into the lounge room. She sat on the couch as she sobbed, trying to hold her emotions in.

I sat next to her and waited a few minutes before asking questions. When I thought the time was right I began. "Elena I need to know a few things. Okay?" I asked, she nodded. "Alright. Has Kaitlyn run away before?"

"Yeah. Once, but only for a few days and she came back fine."

"Is there anyone she would go to with Damon?" I asked, needing to know if they could still be in town.

"The only place she would go to is her best friend Cheryl's. but she would _never_ take a guy there." she told me.

"Okay. So is there any indication she wont be back for awhile? Or did she leave something she'll more than likely come back for?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked, looking worried but also thoughtful.

"If she did then she should still be close to the area. Then there's a better chance finding her. But if not." I didn't want to say the words, making it a reality.

"Oh, right." she understood. "She took her duck." she mumbled.

"Her… duck?"

"Yeah. When our mother was pregnant our parents bought us a teddy bear each. I got a pink horse, and Kaitlyn got a duck." she answered.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"She loves her duck. Where ever she went if it was overnight or longer, the duck went with her. If some one touched it she would go psycho at them. She's always been protective over it. And now that our parents have died, she treats it like it a part of them. As if their love lies in the duck."

That made the truth of the situation clear. "Elena, I'm sorry but-"

"I know." she said. "When I saw them standing at the window, I knew something was up. And when I heard them say something about leaving, my eyes glimpsed her duck. That's what made me realise how serious this is." she said. Something behind her words wasn't right. It was as if she was hiding something she knew, something she shouldn't know.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I want to know why he hurt her like he did. Why they were _so_ close to having sex. How he grabbed her faster than I could blink. How he jumped out of the window, holding her, on the second story, without getting injured. And how or what the hell is he."

**So…**

**What did you think?**

**Kaitlyn and Damon. What will happen?**

**And Elena seems to know, but she doesn't see the same things in Stefan. Hmm…**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed ^-^**

**Oh and hoppy Easter hehe**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	7. Confused Feelings

**KPOV**

"Can I please have my clothes back?" I asked playfully.

He lifted himself up a bit and smirked. "You're just going to have to come and get them."

I walked over to him, towel wrapped around me, covering everything. I crawled onto the bed and kneeled next to him. "Please?" I begged, with puppy dog eyes.

"What will I get in return?" he smirked, leaning in towards me.

I moved closer to him and grinned. "What you want." then I tilted my head, and brushed my hair away from my neck.

His smirk widened and he began to move forward. But I stopped him.

"I have to get some too." I told him.

"Of course. But me first." he said before kissing my neck.

I smiled, waiting for the bite. When his teeth dug into my skin, pain shot through my body. I cringed, but held in my scream. The feeling of my blood being taken from my body at first caned, as if someone were scratching deep into the skin of my neck, slowly digging in far enough that my head and neck would come apart.

But as time went by it got much more pleasant. It felt as if I was his life source, and it also felt as if the blood loss was going to my head. I leaned back, and he moved so he was on top of me. I moaned as the feeling grew. My body was on fire. I wanted him so bad. Every inch of my body screamed for him to take me then and there.

But when he lifted his head, the feeling seemed to crash down. Only leaving me with the dizzy, light headed sensation.

"Your turn?" he asked smirking, but there seemed to be a light in his eyes that told me he was satisfied… for now.

There was no sign of what he had just done on his lips. No blood on his lips. I nodded. He bite into his wrist and moved it towards my mouth. My body rejected it at first, but I pushed it forward. The smell overwhelmed me first. It smelt so sweet. Then I seemed to latch my mouth onto his wrist. I closed my eyes as I drank from him.

The taste was like nothing ever before. All my taste buds danced. It was like fire, but so sweet, and indescribably delicious. I wanted more. I needed more.

Then something shot up inside me. As if the blood gave me a high instantly. My eyes shot open, it was so good. My body was floating, my head spun round, faster and faster. It was so extreme, like no other high I ever had.

He lifted his wrist, and watched me.

I closed my eyes, letting my body spin. I felt like I was floating. I was so free. "Wow." I smiled, leaning back against the pillow

The bed shifted, and I felt his lips on my shoulder. "You. Are. Delicious." he said between kisses.

"That was… incredible." I said, enjoying the feeling of his blood run through me.

"What do you want to do now?" he whispered in my ear, as his hands slid up my arm and to the top of the towel. Playing with the edge of the towel above my breasts, trying to show me he wanted more.

**SPOV**

"Elena I don't know what you're talking about." I told her.

"Stefan." she said in a warning tone. "You are going to tell me the truth. Or so help me I will make your time at Mystic Falls a living hell." her eyes were full of anger, and I knew that most of it was because of Damon taking her sister.

"My life already is." I whispered, giving up on hiding what she wanted to know. "Damon and I will live a life of misery, pain, regret, and terror forever."

"Stefan? What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked, anger all gone.

I looked at her, straight in the face; it was so hard for me. But as much as the fear grew inside me, fear of rejection, and hate, and of her being afraid of me, with each passing moment I didn't back down. I didn't give up. "Elena my brother could do all that because he isn't what you think he is. What you think _we_ are."

"What are you?" she asked, getting worried.

"We're faster than people like you. Stronger too. All our senses are much greater than yours. We don't need sleep, or food. Technically we can't walk in the day light, but my brother and I have special… things, that allow us to. It makes us look normal."

By this time she looked so confused. "Stefan, what the hell are you saying?" she asked getting frustrated.

"Elena. You have to promise me you won't run, or scream, or freak out." I said. Grabbing hold of her arms so she couldn't move. "Promise."

"I-I promise, Stefan."

"Elena. Damon and I are a hundred and fifty years old. We're vampires."

**EPOV**

I snapped. "What the hell! Stefan, my sister was just kidnapped by your insane brother, and you're standing here telling jokes." I shoved his hands off my arms. "What do you think this is funny? Do you even care that she's gone?" I began to cry again.

"Elena I'm telling the truth. I do care." he said coming close to me.

"What kind of sick person would joke around like that? She's my sister. My sister, Stefan. Now is not the time for smiles and laughter." I told him, trying to control my tears.

"If you don't believe me then I'll show you." he said, before his face began to change. His eyes became darker, and red. The veins under his eyes darkened to black. His canine teeth extended. "See I was telling you the truth."

"What are you?" I asked, not sure if I should run or stay.

"A vampire." he said so gently. "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." he took a step forward, and I moved back.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"You don't. But if I was going to hurt you wouldn't it have been at the party or here by now? Why would I have waited? And why would I have been so kind to you?" he said, slowly moving forward.

"But Damon did all that to Kaitlyn." I pointed out, still cautious.

"I know. But I promise you, I will never hurt you or your family." he said with such an honest face that I just trusted him without doubt.

"Will he hurt her?" I asked, allowing him to move closer.

He didn't answer.

"Stefan. Will he hurt her?" I asked more strongly.

"I don't know. But if he doesn't then I don't know what he wants with her."

"Does my sister know what you are? What Damon is?" I asked, wanting to know if she was hiding the truth from me.

"Yes." was his simple answer.

"When we found them… here. Did she know then?"

"Yes."

"And what happened in the forest. She knows that was him?"

"Yes."

"Why would she let him do that after she found out what he is?"

"She does have the tendency to do things that are dangerous." he pointed out.

"But what would she get from him? I know for sure she wouldn't just go for sex."

"Well I don't know how much he told her. But if he mentioned what happens when a person drinks our blood, then she would probably go for that."

"What happens?" his words caught my attention.

"When you drink our blood, it gives you a strong high. That's if you have enough."

"But would he have told her that? I don't think he knew about the drugs."

"When we take blood, it gives a smaller high. But it's enough to get addicted on. It's because you feel as if you're the life of the person, the brain just seems to enjoy the feeling. And the blood loss makes you feel light headed. Put them together and she has a good enough reason to go with him."

"Great. My sister is using your brother for his blood."

"And he's doing the same for her."

**DPOV**

"No way." she slapped my hand away.

"Why not? You know you want to." I said, moving closer.

She stood up and walked away. "Please don't." she whispered.

I could see she was having a hard time trying to fight. What we had just done had been the first time for me. Vampires' usually only gave humans blood if they wanted to change them. It's an intimate thing. It leaves them wanting each other. The high from the vamp blood makes it easier for the humans to want it. And the vampire usually wants it anyway.

Then there's the feeling of her being a part of me. It wasn't strong but it was there. It's what happens if they're drunk from. If they aren't compelled to forget, they'll hold the feeling until they are compelled.

"Come on Kaitlyn." I was in front of her in an instant. I pushed her against the wall. "Don't fight it. Just let everything go." I whispered in her ear, holding her waist.

I could tell she was letting go. She relaxed and tilted her head so my lips could kiss her neck. Her hands slid up my arms and around my neck. She moaned silently as my hand brushed up her leg and grasped her thigh.

**KPOV**

When he held my leg my body seemed to light up on fire. Everything he did made my skin heat up, and tingle. His touch was like electricity, waking the senses in my body.

His other hand pulled on my towel. It was about to fall, but I grabbed it. He looked at me confused. I pushed him away.

"I said no. And if you don't listen to me, I will cut your dick off when you're sleeping." I told him, voice cold as ice. Then I grabbed my clothes and stormed off into the bathroom. Locking myself in there.

**DPOV**

_God she's so violent. And she has the hugest mood swings._ I yelled at myself. _Why the hell did you bring her? She's like a child. She wants everything, but never gives back._

I threw myself on the bed. _Well that's not true. She did allow me to drink her blood. And she ran away from home to go with me, a complete stranger. And I did kinda force her just then._

"Why does she make me… feel?" I asked myself. _When she's around I feel so strange, like I have to be by her side. To protect her. And her blood. It's like nothing ever before. I want her so bad. But not like other women. I want her all to myself, and I never want to let go. She's just so… perfect._

"She has to be mine. And I will do anything to have her." I told myself.

**EPOV**

"So what do we do? I mean how do we find them?" I asked Stefan.

"Well we can wait for her to call you." he suggested.

"What makes you think she'll call me?" I asked, as confused as I was when he was talking about him being a vampire.

"You're her sister. Her _twin_ sister. She'll contact you eventually."

"That could be days. Even weeks. Heck that could be months. What do we do until then?"

"We start searching."

"Where would we start?"

"Where's the closets cheap hotel? Damon always stays at cheap hotels. It's low profile. Other vampires seem to get the most expensive things."

"I think I know where."

**KPOV**

I had been in the bathroom, staying away from Damon, when I fell asleep in the bath. I woke up to knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, groaning.

"Come out. Please. I wont do anything."

"No. If you want me out you're just going to have to make me." I said through a yawn.

As much as it was uncomfortable in the bath, I didn't move. It was cold in there too. I had red pyjama shorts and a black tee on. All my other clothes were out where he was.

"Fine. But I did try to be reasonable." he said before there was a cracking noise, and the door opened.

I was shivering in the bath, still lying down awkwardly. When he came in I sat up. "What the hell. Damon why did you do that?" I said hugging my knees trying to be warm.

"Kaitlyn." he looked at me like I was an idiot. Then he walked up and lifted me into his arms.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked, finding it hard to keep my eyes open. He was so warm; I just seemed to snuggle into him automatically.

"I'm taking you to bed." he answered flatly.

"But I said no." I whispered.

"To sleep." he added, as if to say 'duh'.

He placed me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I smiled as my head fell onto a soft and fluffy pillow. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked him quietly.

"I hope you don't mind but there's only one bed." he said, and I could hear he wasn't playing any tricks.

I moved over, and with my eyes still closed, patted the empty space next to me.

The weight of the bed shifted and the blanket lifted, as he moved into bed. I moved closer to him, to get as warm as possible. This made him tense. "Good night Damon."

He relaxed and kissed me on the forehead. "Night. Sweet dreams, Kaitlyn."

**So I ended it on a sweet note :)**

**I think these two are cute. She makes him want to be the best he can. And he brings out her true colours (even the scary ones).**

**Elena knows. And she was really snappy in this one. I wonder what will happen to her as the story goes along.**

**And what about Elena and Stefan's relationship? Is that still there? Are they still happy with each other? Or is the truth going to split them apart? I don't know.**

**Anyway please remember to review. I know a lot of you do review, but there are still those readers who don't. I just want to know what you think. So start reviewing, thanks ^_^**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	8. Sisterly Love?

**DPOV**

All night I watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful and innocent. It made her seem so fragile.

I gently stroked her hair. She moved closer to me, curling up into my side. I wrapped my arm around her.

The moment seemed so perfect.

**EPOV**

I had decided to stay over at Stefan's house for the night. I slept in a spare room next to his.

I woke up to the smell of eggs. I went downstairs and found my way to the kitchen. There I found Stefan at the stove cooking scrambled eggs.

"That smells good." I smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Horribly. I kept having nightmares of what he would be doing to her." I said as I rubbed my forehead. "And now I have a killer headache."

He placed some eggs on a plate and grabbed a fork. He placed it in front of me and then went to a draw. "Here." he placed two aspirin on the table. "This should help."

"Thanks." I said, for the pain killers and the food.

He got a glass of water and gave that to me too.

"What did you do last night?" I asked.

"Slept. Of course." he answered.

"But you said you don't sleep." I said confused.

"No I said we don't _need_ sleep. We still sleep, it comes automatically sometimes. Like I could last for days, and then I'll want to sleep. But I don't have to."

"Oh. So what else is there I need to know?"

"Well we can compel people."

"And that means?" I asked, wanting him to elaborate.

"It means we can kinda brainwash you into doing what we want."

"Have you ever done it to me?" I asked getting overprotective.

"No. I rarely do it."

"Oh." I nodded understanding. "But what about Damon?"

"He uses it a lot. And before you ask. I don't think he's used it on your sister. He doesn't seem to have to." he said flatly.

I didn't take offence to it, because it was true. She met the guy and nearly gave herself to him. And she's run away with him so she can get a high. It's stupid and immature.

"Are you going to school today?" he asked, bring me back to reality.

"Nah. I don't really feel like going. Without knowing she's safe, I'm not going to stop searching. What about you?"

"Well I wasn't going to go anyway. With my brother running around, it might be best if I try and find him. If he does anything stupid, he could get himself killed."

**KPOV**

All night I had been having a dream of my family crying. Crying for me. Even my old friends and my teachers had been crying. Everyone seemed to be sad that I had left. It made me feel so guilty.

When I woke up I found myself wrapped up in Damon's arms snuggled up into his side, I forgot about my dreams momentarily.

"Morning." I smiled.

His eyes slowly opened. He smiled back, and it was the first time I had actually seen him smile. It made my heart flutter and skip a beat. It seemed so, perfect.

"Morning." he said before kissing my forehead. "How was your sleep?"

The dreams came back to me. And with it came the guilt. "Horrible. All I could think about was everyone back at home. In my dreams they seemed so sad that I had left."

He looked at me, in thought. Then he seemed to make his mind up. "Do you want to go back?"

"God no." I said, desperate for him to take me anywhere but back there.

His smile returned. "Good. But I think it might be best you at least call someone to tell them you're safe. I don't want your sister coming after us. And she would have told my brother by now, so he'll probably start looking too."

"She doesn't know what you are does she?" I asked.

"No. Unless my brother told her."

"But she saw you grab me. And you did it really fast. Plus you jumped out the window. I think she would have suspected something."

"Well it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she knows you're safe." he said, brushing my cheek.

"You're right." I said as I closed my eyes against his touch.

"Of course I am." he said smugly.

I pushed him away playfully. I threw the blankets off me and walked to my bag. I grabbed a black skirt and a red tee. I walked towards the bathroom door when Damon asked.

"Do you have to go in there? I won't bite you know." he smirked.

"Not yet at least. And yes I do." I said as I closed the door.

**EPOV**

I didn't bring any clothes to wear last night so I was going to have to go home to get changed. I searched around the house to find Stefan.

When I found him he was in his room.

"Hey." I knocked on the already open door.

"Oh, hey. Um, what's up?" he asked, looking at a map of the area.

"Have you found any possible hotels?" I asked walking to his bed. I sat down next to him.

He showed me the map. "All the crossed off ones are areas he wouldn't go to."

There were a lot of crossed out places. But then again, there were a lot of places that weren't crossed out too. "Are we even close yet?" I asked hopeful.

"No. Sorry."

I tried to smile. "It's fine. You're trying you're best, that's all I can ask for."

"How are you going?" he asked.

"Well I've made a few notices up on Facebook, Twitter and Myspace. I've called everyone she knows and I've told them to call me if they hear anything. And I'm going to make flyers when I get back." I answered, proud with the work I've done.

"Get back? Where are you going?"

"I need to go home and get some clothes. I can't stay in this all day. I wore it yesterday." I told him.

"Right." he said, understanding. "Well I'll be here when you get back."

I smiled. "Cool. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I got off the bed and walked towards the door. When I was about to leave he called.

"Elena."

"Yeah?" I asked coming back in.

"You can stay another night if you want. I don't mind. Stay as long as you want. Cause to tell you the truth I think if we work together then we'll get more done." he said, then added. "And also I like your company." he barely got that out, he sounded so nervous.

I smiled. "I like your company too." then I left to go get some clothes.

**KPOV**

Damon and I were back on the road. I didn't know where we were going. But where ever it was, it was going to be an adventure.

We had agreed that if he took me to a place where there would be noise and fun, I had to call my sister. So as he drove I thought it would be the perfect time to call.

I rummaged through my bag to find my phone. Once I had it I called speed dial. She answered straight away.

"Kaitlyn?" she asked, almost shocked. "I thought you would have thrown your phone away. I tried calling yesterday, but no of course I couldn't get through." she sounded furious.

"Hey." I tried to sound normal, like I wasn't feeling guilty and horrible.

"Where are you?" she asked, a little calmer.

"I don't know. I'm serious, so don't bug me to tell you." I told her.

"So why are you calling? Has he done anything to you?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if she knew what he was. "I'm fine." I sounded so unconvincing.

"You're fine? You're fine!" she yelled into the phone. "Kaitlyn Grace Gilbert. You are in so much trouble when you get home. I don't care if you come home yourself or if we find you. I'm going to kill you for running off with a vampire. You are such an idiot. And not just any vampire, but him. He is dangerous." she was yelling, going on and on about crap I didn't care about.

I didn't know if I was going to cry or yell. So I did both. "Why are you so bossy? You are not my mum! They didn't leave you in charge this time. So you have no right to boss me around." tears were running down my cheek as I yelled at her. "I chose to go with him. At least he actually acts like I'm there. Everyone ignores me, all the time. Even you do when it comes to reputation. You think I'm a failure. You can't except that I drink, and do drugs. You didn't want me to screw Damon, because that would be another thing that's wrong.

"Well guess what. I'm not as perfect as you. I walk around with a knife in my pocket. I scare people. I scare myself. I have extreme mood swings. I do drugs. I drink. I act like a tease. I'm a bitch. But at least I'm not one thing. And that's you!"

Damon took the phone off me before I could do anymore damage. "Elena?"

There was some noise on the other end.

Then Damon said. "I will keep her safe. Nothing will happen to her, and if she says no I will listen. When the time comes I'll take her home. She's in good hands. Until then, she won't have any contact with you. Good bye." then he hung up on her.

He turned to me. "You alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" I snapped

"Hey. I just tried to fix your problem. The least you could do is say thanks." he snapped back.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just. I hate it when she talks to me like I'm smaller than her. We're the same, equal, so she should start treating me that way." I said. "Oh and thanks."

"No problem." he smirked. "And I understand how you feel."

At that moment I thought this was going to be a fun, and harmless trip. Well I was right, and I was wrong.

**SPOV**

I was still on my bed trying to figure out where they were, and where he would be taking them. That's when Elena came barging in.

"What's wrong?"

"She called me." she said, looking heart broken and angry.

"What? That's good news. Right?"

"Well I kinda snapped at her. So she snapped at me, and hurt my feelings big time. And then Damon spoke to me, told me she would be fine, and that he'll bring her home after their adventure." she said sitting on the bed, spitting out the part about Damon. I could tell she really hated him.

"When you say you snapped at her. What do you mean?" I had a feeling Elena let her emotions run wild, and now they've put us in a ditch.

"I yelled at her for running away. Stuff like that. But she deserved it." she defended herself.

"That doesn't mean you yell at her now. You should have waited for her to come home."

She sat there thinking about it for a minute. Then she sighed. "You're right. Now I've gone and made her angry. So she might take longer before she comes back."

"Hey." I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at me. "At least she's safe."

She smiled. "Yeah. At least she's safe."

By that I knew she understood what I meant. Yes Damon was dangerous. But something told me he wasn't going to hurt her. If he was then he wouldn't have let her call, and he wouldn't have talked to Elena for her.

"Stefan?" Elena brought me back to earth.

"Huh? Um, yeah?"

"Thanks." she said, before leaning in and kissing me.

**KPOV**

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Well I don't want to go too far away from home, just in case something happens. So I'm simply taking you to Atlanta."

"Why there?" I asked, still excited about the trip, even though we weren't going far away.

"I know someone who owns a bar." he shrugged.

"Which means?" I asked, it didn't seem like a big deal.

"Well see this 'person' is actually a vampire. That means I get blood, and free beer."

"And what am I to you? Don't you get enough blood from me?" I asked. I didn't know why I was getting upset. The thought of him drink from another person, especially a woman, made me want to stab someone.

"Don't worry. I won't be having any of their blood. I actually need to see them. Its business." he shrugged.

"What kind of business?" I asked, getting interested.

"The kind of business you are going to stay out of. If they really wanted to, they could kill you. And I told your sister I'm going to take care of you. So you won't be coming with me to that bar."

"Well what will I do then? I'm not staying in a stupid hotel room the whole time."

"I know. I said _that_ bar. You should really listen more." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Whatever."

**Another chapter done in one night.**

**It's a slow one, but I needed bonding and explaining time. Oh and don't worry. Kaitlyn and Damon won't be all smiles and cuddles the whole time. They will be on and off with the dark stuff.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	9. Sarra

**KPOV**

"Here we are." Damon said as he stepped out of the car and stretched. "God it's good to be out of that thing." we were at a house. I was guessing it was a friend's.

"That 'thing' is your car. The same car you went off at me in, because I was eating and getting crumbs on the seats." I reminded him with my hands on my hips.

"Yes. But it is nice to be out of it, so I can stretch." he said like a know-it-all.

"So how old are you anyway. You always talk to me like a wise old guy." I grinned as we walked up to the door.

"Well I am a wise guy, but I'm not too old." he shrugged.

"Answer the question." I told him.

"A hundred and fifty years old." he shrugged again. "See. Not _that _old."

"Holy shit. You could be, like, my great, great grandad." I joked around.

"Well you never know. You're great, great grandma was one of the finest women in Mystic Falls." he smirked.

My humour fell. "You better not have gone there. That's wrong. That could mean I'm related to you."

He cracked up laughing. "God. I was joking. She was married, and way too old. They only had sons so there is no way we're related."

I let out a breath I was holding in. "Good. Cause if you were then that would be incest. And that's gross on _so_ many levels."

"You are right there. But we're not related, so it doesn't matter." he said, laughter gone.

"But you're still heaps older than me." I pointed out. "You're like a cradle snatcher or something."

"Yeah. But at least you're dating a _hot _old guy." he smirked, sounding so smug.

I pushed him playfully. "Are you always this up yourself?"

His smirk widened. "Of course. Always"

I rolled my eyes.

**DPOV**

"So where are we?" Kaitlyn asked as I searched in my pocket for my key.

"My place." I shrugged.

"This," she began, looking at the house as if it was hard to believe, "is your house?"

"Yep." I smirked. "It's so I have some privacy when I have… guests."

"Oh." she didn't seem to be concentrating on my words. She just kept looking at the house. The plain white walls. The green grass and rose garden. The windows with no spider webs or dust. "How do you keep it so clean?"

"I have a maid and gardener that come every now and then."

"You have a maid and gardener?" she nearly laughed.

"Well how else would I keep this place clean? I only come here once every two, maybe four, years."

"Holy shit. Where do you stay while you're not here?"

"Anywhere. I've been all around the world." I said as I finally opened the door.

She barged past me and walked in. "Wow. It's nicer then I thought." she said as she walked into the living room.

There were two black and white striped couches and a glass coffee table. The white walls and black carpet made it look formal. A large window brought light in, making the room look larger than it was.

In the kitchen was an averaged sized white table with four blue chairs. The walls were cream, and the floor was oak, like the rest of the house. The extra details were all blue, different shades but all matching. Two doors went outside to the pool, spa and small garden.

She went to the study and found books, no computer. The walls were a brownish green, and the furniture was all oak. A green leather couch was against the wall, and a brown lazy boy chair sat next to it.

Then she rushed upstairs, I followed. She went to the spare room, burgundy walls. The bedding was cream and burgundy. The furniture was all oak to match the floor. Everything was antique. It reminded me of home.

She went to the bathroom. Black walls, white tiles. A large mirror and spa bath. The shower was squeezed into the corner. On the long bench under the mirror were many different soaps and shampoos.

"Oh my god. You house is… amazing." she smiled.

"Well duh. I wouldn't live in a dump." I told her.

"Well it looks so plain outside. And then the inside looks so, not average."

"Like I said no dump for me."

She turned around, excitement in her eyes. "Where's your room?"

**KPOV**

Damon led me to his room. When he opened the door I could tell it was his room instantly. It screamed Damon. Navy blue walls. Old furniture, with different ornaments to match. A large antique bed, with black silk bedding. Everything was dark, and Damon.

"Of course." I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You get the better room." I said, disappointed that I had such a pretty, and normal room.

"Well we could share." he smirked moving closer.

I grinned. "Well there's an idea." I said as he pulled me into him. His hands held my waist tightly, pulling me as close as possible. My arms snaked up his chest and stopped on his shoulders. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

His eyes flashed to the room. Then before I could say anything we were on the bed, with him on top of me. His lips crashed onto mine. I acted instantly. Heat grew as our bodies pressed against each other. His lips were so soft, like heaven, and when his tongue slid into my mouth I moaned as I melted away. It danced with my tongue as his hands gripped my waist.

My fingers hurriedly undid the buttons of his shirt. Once they were all undone I took it off him, brushing my fingers against his warm skin as I did this. My hands slid back up, feeling his biceps on the way up. When my hands went round to the back of his neck I pulled him closer.

His hands moved up my body taking my shirt off. The touch made my body light up on fire. Everything felt so intense, so passionate. It felt so… right.

As my shirt came over my head he lifted his body. When my shirt was on the ground I grinned and pulled him back down. He smirked as he kissed me. I hesitated kissing him back, wanting the suspense of it to grow. But my freewill wasn't strong enough, I pulled myself up sightly, so I could get as much of him as I could.

His lips traced kisses down to my neck and then to my chest, where he placed small pecks on the top of my breast. I breathed deeply as his hands slowly slid down my body. He wasn't been gentle anymore. But the roughness wasn't painful. It made it so much more pleasurable.

His lips went down to my stomach and to the top of my skirt. I shivered as his tongue flicked out onto my bare skin. Every inch of my body was alive. Before I knew it my skirt was on the floor. But before he could bring himself back to my lips, I rolled us over, placing me on top of him. I pushed my hair out of my face and went back down. Our lips met and everything stopped.

Damon stopped. I stopped. Even time stopped. It was like in a splint second my mind was telling me to slow down and think. Think about why I was here with Damon. Why I treated my family so horribly. Why I started to not care about my education, my future. And why I was about to give myself to a guy I didn't know. I didn't care about.

Then time started again.

I pushed myself off him and ran to the bathroom where I locked the door. He followed me, confused.

"Kaitlyn? What's wrong?" he asked on the other side of the door.

"I can't do this." I rocked myself back and forth, holding my head, almost in tears. "I can't."

He knocked. "Kaitlyn? What are you doing?"

"How can I live with myself after everything I've done?"

"Kaitlyn! Open this door."

**DPOV**

"Kaitlyn! Open this door." I yelled at her. Something told me if I didn't get in there she was going to do something bad. But I didn't want to barge in and scare her.

When she had stopped for that split second I knew something was up. And as she jumped off me I saw the regret and fear in her eyes. I saw the hate she felt for herself. And at that moment something pushed me forward to look past the fact I didn't have her. Look past the fact she's only a human. I went straight after her, to help.

"Kaitlyn if you don't open this door I'll break it down." I warned her. "Now let me in."

Two seconds later and there was no response. So I had no choice. I broke the door handle and opened the door in a flash. There I saw Kaitlyn lying on the ground, blood running from her arm and a razor next to her.

It looked as if she had fallen because of the pain, and hit her head on the counter. But what ever had happened, it left a lot of blood.

I ran to her side and lifted her into my arms. I bit into my wrist and put it to her mouth. "Please don't be too late. Please." I begged whoever was listening.

As if my prays were answered Kaitlyn sat up, coughing. "What happened?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked her, concerned for the mental health.

"Why am I in here? Weren't we in you're room a minute ago? Did you bring me here? Did I pass out?" so many questions, and all of them made no sense.

"Kaitlyn you ran in here and locked the door. You tried to kill yourself with that." I told her pointing to the razor blade. "You seriously don't remember?"

"God not again." she said to herself.

"Again?"

"Yeah. Um we need to talk." she said standing up. I nodded and followed her. She walked to my bedroom and sat on the bed. I sat next to her, waiting. "Um there are a few things you should know about me." she began.

"Like what?"

"It's hard to explain. Well actually, I just don't want you to freak out."

"Kaitlyn, I'm a vampire." I said, to remind her that I wouldn't freak out over something people usually would.

"Oh right. Well um, you know I'm kinda a drug addict. But I've done many kinds of drugs. And one time they turned me 'round the bend."

"What do you mean?"

She looked down and tried to hide her face with her hair. She looked so fragile, so scared, so helpless and ashamed. It was as if she was a child who had broken one of their mum's vintage, glass vases. "I have schizophrenia. Split personality." she said barely above a whisper. I could tell it was taking a lot of effort to tell me.

"How bad?"

"Well um. It's hard to explain. I have one other personality. Sara."

"What she like?"

"What do you mean, what's she like?" she asked getting up, wanting the subject to end.

"How much does she come out? What triggers it? How can we stop it? What does she do? What do I need to know?" I asked standing up and walking to her. I held her arms, so she would look me in the eyes and see I care.

she looked up. I couldn't tell if she saw my message I was trying to send out to her, but whatever she did see made her tell me. "She comes out randomly. Usually when my body disagrees with what I'm doing. Then she steps up and I go. It's like I blackout. She usually tries to kill herself, because she feels guilty for doing what ever I've done."

"So when you take drugs? Why didn't she come out when I drank from you?"

"The drugs stop her."

"What do you mean?"

"The drugs are what made her. And whenever I'm high, I'm me. So I guess when you drank from me, the feeling was like a high which meant she stays away."

"Does your sister know about her?"

"She knows I can act different. But she doesn't know I do drugs so I can be myself."

"Does anyone know?"

"My best friend Cheryl." she shrugged.

"Do you have medication? _Proper _medication?"

"Nope." she shrugged again. I sighed. "I wish I did, but that would mean my family would have to know about her. And they wouldn't believe something like that."

"You'd be surprised." then something hit me. Compulsion. I could see that whatever 'Sara' was doing, it was hurting Kaitlyn. So if I could compel it to stop, maybe she'd be better. "Sit down for a minute."

"Um…" she hesitated, not knowing if she could have faith in me.

"Trust me." I told her with a soft, and kind voice.

"Sure." she walked to the bed and sat down.

I sat next to her. "Relax. I'm about to use compulsion, but don't worry. It won't hurt."

She nodded, and I began. "Kaitlyn there is no more Sara. Sara is gone. She died. You are Kaitlyn, and no one but Kaitlyn. You are you and will be from now on."

"I am me." she replied in a controlled voice. Then she snapped back to reality.

**KPOV**

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It should have worked."

At those words I leaned over and kissed him. A short and sweet kiss. "Thankyou so much." I said once I pushed myself back. He was lost for words. I stood and walked towards the door.

"You really are something." he said.

I turned and smiled. "I am me."

**EPOV**

"God, I'm hungry." I said as I sat on Stefan's bed and made flyers. as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. "Sorry."

"What for?" he asked smiling.

"Well you can't eat. And I'm complaining, when you haven't eaten all day."

"Oh, that's fine." he said politely. "I don't have to eat as much as you anyway. I can last longer with out food."

"So what do you eat?" I asked, curious.

"Blood." he said shortly and simply.

"Human blood?"

"I prefer animal blood, but if I need to I drink from hospital blood bags. I don't like hurting others." he said so normally, he didn't seem to mind, but at the same time did.

"Oh." I hesitated asking him, but the words slipped out involuntarily. "Are you hungry?"

He looked at me, and for a second I regretted the question. I thought he was going pounce onto me and eat me. But then he answered. "Yes, but it's not polite to leave to eat while I have guests." he smiled.

I relaxed and smiled back. "I won't mind." Then I realised it was true. I didn't mind if he drank blood in front of me right now. I accepted that part of him.

He looked at me shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine here. You can go and do what you need to. I'll wait here." I smiled.

"Okay. thanks." he said, still shocked. then he left, leaving me to continue making flyers.

**KPOV**

"I'm bored." I yelled. I was in the lounge room. Damon was still in his room.

Then he stood in front of me. "We'll we could always go to a bar." he suggested.

"Well you better get ready." I told him.

He looked me up and down. "I think you do too."

I frowned, slightly outraged. "What do you mean? I look perfectly fine."

He pointed to my arm. "Yeah I don't think people will like to see the blood on your arm."

I looked down and remembered. "Oh, right." I looked back at him, with a question about to roll off the tongue. "Can I please have a shower?"

He looked at me, as if he thought I was joking. When he realised I wasn't he turned serious. "Oh course. There are towels in there."

"Thanks." I said as I walked off into the bathroom. I expected to see blood everywhere. But it was spotless. It was as if Damon had gone back in and cleaned up.

_So he wasn't just lying in bed when I went downstairs. He was cleaning._ I smiled at myself. He seemed to back coming out of his dark shadows a little more.

I brushed all thoughts away for now and undressed myself. I got into the shower; hot water began to steam up the room. As I let the water wash away the blood, I also washed away the horrible feeling that had been growing inside of me. All I could think about was the fact that ever since Damon came into my life things were getting brighter.

So yeah he nearly killed me. My sister hates him. I ran away with him, not knowing where I'm going. He has the slight urge to kill me. And I can't seem to control myself around him. But I _felt _better. That's all that mattered to me right now.

I grabbed the soap and brought it to my face, it had a strange smell to it, but one thing was defiantly familiar. It smelt like Damon. I began to wash myself, scrubbing the last bit of blood off me. When I was finished I stepped out and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me, and picked my clothes up. I opened the door and poked my head through the door to see it he was in sight. The coast was clear, so I rushed to my spare room. I closed the door quietly, and then went to go find the perfect out fit for the night.

**DPOV**

I heard the patter to the room. I smiled. _She doesn't trust me that much._

It was quite funny, seeing as she ran away with a vampire that nearly killed her and she can't even walk to her room casually while she's half naked. It was kinda… cute.

This thought made me smile fall. _I'm falling for her._ The thought scared me. Yes I wanted to have her. I wanted her to be mine. But I never thought I would actually grow feelings for her. She was always going to be something to play with. I didn't think I would get attached.

I shook the thoughts away. _Not now. I'll figure everything out later. I just want this one night._

I continued doing the buttons up on my navy blue shirt. When I was finished I walked downstairs to wait for her in the foyer. As I waited I began to pace, but the wait was worth it.

I heard her light heat step onto the first step. I turned to see her dressed in a black strapless dress that hugged her curves. It come half way up her thighs, and had a thick ribbon around the waist. She wore black pumps, and her hair was slightly wavy. She had the smallest amount of makeup, but it made the colour of her eyes seem to pop. She looked beautiful.

I couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed to take my breath away. She began to walk down with a grin on her face. "I guess you like it."

I nodded my head unable to speak. Then I cleared my throat and pulled myself together. I smirked and replied. "You could say that. But I think it would look better on the floor."

She stood beside me. "You never know." she bite her lip as she walked past me. "Oh and by the way. I'm wearing this." she said as she grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door.

**So… Damon's falling for Kaitlyn and she maybe falling for him. Elena's accepting the vampire part of Stefan, but feels she'll never forgive Damon.**

**I wonder what will happen at the bar, and what will happen with the two couples.**

**Feelings are being tested, as new relationships form. Will this tear siblings apart, or will something even worse happen? Keep reading to find out ;P**

**BaMbY xP**


	10. Lovers and Enemies

**KPOV**

As I walked down the stairs I could see him look me up and down. His eyes started at my legs and worked their way up. When they finally landed on mine I seemed to fill with confidence in myself. I felt, good.

I walked down towards him. "I guess you like it." I said with I flirtatious grin on my face.

He nodded, unable to form words. Then he cleared his throat, and his smirk returned. "You could say that. But I think it would look better on the floor."

I stood beside him. "You never know." I bite my lip as I walked past him. "Oh and by the way. I'm wearing this." I said as I grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door.

I went straight to the car and slipped in. He did the same, and started the car. That's when I decided to ask him.

"Can we go to your friends bar?" I asked as I moved over so I could look at him properly. But in the same position I crossed my leg over the other, and my dress slightly fell. My fingers brushed up my thigh and played with the hem of my dress. "Please."

His eyes were glued to my leg. When he made his decision he looked up to look me in the eyes. "Fine, but you have to be careful."

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thankyou."

He turned his head and turned the car on, before speeding off to the bar.

**EPOV**

While waiting for Stefan to get back I had decided to take a shower. As I got out I realised I had left my clothes in the room I was staying in. The room next to Stefan's. And the only way to get there was to walk past his room.

At the time I didn't think it would be that much of a deal considering he was out. But when I wrapped the towel around me and walked out I began to walk, and when I walked past his room he was walking out. We collided, and I began to fall. But before I fell onto the floor and hurt myself, Stefan's hand grabbed my arm and helped my back to my steady feet. And as that happen, my grip on my towel loosened.

It landed on the floor, and his grip faulted for a moment. But that's all it took. I fell onto my towel, successfully grabbing it and covering most of my body before scrapping my hand on a wonky floor board.

So a perfectly innocent moment turned completely wrong. With Stefan seeing me naked, me falling on the floor, and my hand bleeding a little.

"God, I'm sorry." he said as he helped me up.

I blushed, completely embarrassed. "Th-that's okay. It was an accident."

"I didn't see anything." he said. I smiled, and was about to say it's fine when he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked looking at him strangely. _Of course I'm okay. It wasn't like I fell off a second story balcony._

"I smell blood." he answered stepping back a little.

"Oh." I realised my hand was stinging a little. "It's just my hand. I must have scrapped it when I fell." I lifted it to show him.

He looked at it as if it was a contagious disease. Then he moved a little closer examining it. Dark veins grew under his eyes and he continued to move closer, slowly.

"Stefan?" I asked, wondering if he was okay. "What's wrong with your face?"

The veins were gone instantly. He stepped back, looking ashamed. "Sorry."

I moved forward. My body and mind must have been working together without me knowing what I was truly doing, because at that moment I leaned forward and kissed him.

He reacted almost instantly, kissing me back. It felt like he had been waiting for this kiss. But then he pulled back. "I can't. I'm a monster. I could kill you."

I took a second to think about what he said and replied with. "You refuse to kill people. You have incredible manners. You're helping me find my sister. You are so kind to everyone. You're honest. And you helped me get up when you could have easily left me there, looking at my bare skin. You're no monster. You're a gentleman."

His eyes locked with mine, and something clicked inside me. I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time he reacted instantly. The soft kisses grew too hard and hungry once, before passion formed and we were lost.

He pressed me against the door way as our tongues played in our mouths. His hands held my waist so gently, yet at the same time the hold was pulling me towards him more and more. My leg moved up his, and his hand held on to it, pulling it to him and pushing his body against mine.

My leg wrapped around his waist, as the other one followed. He held me so I wouldn't fall as he pressed himself against me. His lips moved to my neck as I let out a soft moan. Then it felt like I was floating before there was suddenly a soft surface under me. I realised we were on the bed.

My hand brushed up his arm to his chest. There I began to pull at his shirt. He pushed himself up slightly and pulled his shirt off in a flash. His fingers played with the towel, which surprisingly had stayed around me. I simply moved my hand next to his and undid it. That was all it took. He threw it off me, tossing it where his shirt lay. All that was left was his pants. He took care of them as soon as I thought about it.

There was nothing else stopping us from making love. All restrictions were gone. And we didn't waste any more time.

**DPOV**

"So. Would you like another drink?" I yelled over the loud music. She was already a little tipsy.

"Sure." Kaitlyn said as she watched the people dancing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Whatever will get me drunk faster." she said. "I'm going to go dance." she said before clumsily moving to the dance floor.

I turned around to the bartender. "Two shots please. And keep them coming." when I looked back over to see Kaitlyn, I couldn't see her. I stood up, worry filling me. As I walked through the crowd, I still couldn't see her. Everyone was dancing, bodies were going everywhere. The noise was too loud to yell for her. Something told me this was all wrong.

When I got to the other side and still hadn't seen her, I turned and bumped into a tall guy, dressed in all black. Right away I knew he was a vampire.

"Samuel wants to see you." he said before walking off. I followed. He led me past the bar, to a door. "In there."

I continued through the door. It led to a hall way, and at the end of that was another door. I walked up to it and knocked. The door opened and showed me a private room.

Men were sitting on couches, as a few girls danced around, obviously drunk. Smoke filled the room from all the men smoking. It smelt like alcohol and… blood.

I took no notice to the girls, as I knew all the men. It was Samuel and his followers. The vampire I owed a lot of things to.

"Damon." he smiled and opened his arms out in a greeting manner. "Welcome. Please, sit." he gestured to the seat in front of him.

I did as he said, and sat. "Samuel. It's good to see you."

"Well I'd like to say the same. But last time I saw you, you got in a fight with my bartender and, hmmm lets see if I remember. _Killed_ him." he said the words with poison.

"Um, yeah about that. He kinda deserved it." I joked.

"You killed him, because he told you to leave the girls alone."

"Girl." I corrected.

"What?"

"It was one girl. His wife." I shrugged. "It's okay. You weren't there, so you wouldn't know."

His face turned dark. "Damon this isn't a joke. You also owe me two thousand dollars."

"What's that from?" I asked. "My tap can't be that big."

"You're right. It isn't. But you owe me for throwing a rock at my car, and breaking my window."

"When did I do that?" I asked, not remembering that.

"The time you also decided to leave with five women and three bottles of whiskey." he answered.

I remembered waking up to the girls being in my room. That night I had gotten _really_ drunk. "Well I'll pay you back." I said politely, as if it was like clicking my fingers.

"When?" he asked, getting to the point. He knew I had no money.

"When I can."

"Well you can pay us in a different way." he said, confusing me.

"How?" I asked, getting defensive. Samuel was one of those people that would sit there and watch another vampire get tortured, and slowly die. There were a lot of guys in here that he could easily get to try and kill me. But I was older then all of them but Samuel himself.

"With her." he said as he leaned back getting comfortable. He gestured towards the girls.

There with the dancing girls was Kaitlyn. She was dancing with two others. They were touching each other, in a very sexual way. Rubbing against each other, and brushing their fingers up legs, arms and touching hips in a way that seemed to amuse the men, but made me want to get her out of there. I would usually enjoy things like that, but not with her.

I turned to Samuel. "No way." I said words full of animalistic anger. All my protective senses came up, I was ready for anything.

"See this isn't a negotiation." he said as he clicked his fingers, the girls moved away from Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn. Do you know this man?"

She walked up to Samuel and sat on his lap. "Yeah. He's Damon." she answered playing with the collar of his shirt.

"What does he mean to you?" he asked her, looking at me with a smirk.

"He saved my life. I would do _any_thing for him." she answered, attention on Samuel.

"There you have it. You have something to give us. And she's even willing to come." he told me, as if to fill in the blanks.

"You compelled her to say that." I said through gritted teeth.

His hand moved to her thigh. He looked at her. "No. I compelled her to say the truth." then he turned his head to me. "Kaitlyn tell us what Damon really means to you." he said, as if he was about to prove a point.

"Well he saved me, from the judgment of others and myself. He understands me. He makes me feel like a normal person and not a science experiment. I guess I'd have to say, I think, I love him." she shrugged.

My heart sunk. The more she said the worse she was going to end up in. "Let her go. Please. She did nothing wrong."

"True. But you did." Samuel tilted his head. "And you need to pay the price. Literally. So here are your options. One, we kill you and let her go. Two, we keep her for the night. It's up to you."

My head fell. If she stayed for the night they could do anything. She was so small and fragile. I didn't even know if I'd get her back alive. And I had promised to keep her safe. But if I died, I wouldn't be able to make sure she was safe. And, well… I'd be dead.

"Wow. This is different." Samuel spoke up. "What happened to the Damon we used to know. The Damon who wouldn't think twice about killing, torturing or using a human. The adventurous Damon." he stopped for a moment before continuing. "Is she making you become _soft_?"

I didn't answer. I sat there thinking of a way out.

"Well fine. I'll take that as an answer." then in a flash two of the men had me pinned against the wall. The girls hurried out, and Samuel had Kaitlyn in his arms. "She does smell nice." he said before bitting into her neck. I yelled for them to stop but it was to late.

She screamed in pain. He held her arms so she couldn't move or push him away. He just kept drinking. When he had enough he lifted his head, blood smeared all over his mouth. I tired to struggle out of the grasp of the two men, but nothing I did helped me. He dropped her onto the floor.

He tilted his head back in satisfaction. "It's been too long since I've tasted blood as good as that." he licked his lips. "She truly is delicious. No wonder you keep her."

I snarled.

"Damon, calm down. It's not like you really care about her." he said as he knelt down beside her.

I looked down, helpless and hopeless.

"Wait. What's this? Does the strong and lonely Damon Salvatore have feelings for a worthless human? This really is becoming an interesting night." he grabbed her hair and lifted her head. "Look at him. He's a monster. He'd kill you the second he got the chance." he whispered in her ear.

"Let her go." I warned him.

He looked up. "No." was all he said before speaking to her again. "But I can tell you a little secret. I know how you can make him have true feelings for you."

She looked at him, terrified. Then at me. She looked so weak and scared. She was a mouse running away from the cat. But then something flickered in her eyes. "How." she asked.

He bent down and whispered so no one else could hear. Then he said. "Only one bite, and that's all."

My body tensed. He was thinking about turning her. I was pinned by two guys, unable to save her. She was obviously intoxicated with something other then alcohol. There seemed to be no hope for us.

**OMG! Kaitlyn confessed, but was she compelled? Will she be turned? Will they both make it out alive? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**I was actually going to stop writing after the scene with Elena and Stefan, but it was only two pages long.**

**So what do you think about Stefan and Elena? I found it surprising they had sex before Damon and Kaitlyn, considering the amount of times they've nearly gotten there.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thankyou :)**

**Love and miss you all xx**

**BaMbY xP**


	11. Sugar and Spice

**As some of you know I go to boarding school and have no internet. That's why I don't publish that often. So I'm sorry for the waiting you have to go through.**

**Anyway, just something I thought I'd tell you. For the last three days, all the kids at the boarding house have been in a competition, where you're not allowed to talk, at all.**

**The fist day halved the number, and the second day got rid of everyone but four girls. Today the two last people were left; they were my neighbour and I. after dinner my friend gave up, allowing m to win.**

**So I am now allowed to talk, when I've been completely silent for the last three days ^.^**

**Just thought I'd let you know :P**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

"Wow." I smiled, as Stefan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing." he whispered.

I turned around and kissed him lightly. When I moved back, my smile was replaced with a cheeky grin. "We should keep this quiet. We don't want Damon and Kaitlyn to find out. She'd kill me."

"Why?" he asked, face scrunching up confused.

"I'm always on her back about the way she acts around guys, and with some of the things she's done with guys. I know she's still a virgin, but she'd go off if she found out I did it with a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger." he said, getting defensive.

"God. No I mean. We've know each other for not even a week, and I've already slept with you. I don't even know if you did that because you love me, or because you could." I said, slowly regretting it.

He lifted my chin to look at him. "I haven't known you that long, but what I've seen is truly remarkable. You're a wonderful person. And I have to admit, I was too scared to ever tell you how I feel." he smiled.

"How do you feel?" I asked, feeling a little excited.

"I love you." he answered before leaning in and kissing me lightly.

When our lips parted, I whispered lightly. "I love you too." every word came from the heart, completely true.

**DPOV**

She nodded her head. "Okay." she said, so weak and little.

He smiled at her. He stood up and moved to me. He retrieved a small knife from his pocket, and made a small but fast movement towards my neck. The knife cut my neck, causing the smallest amount of blood to run down my neck.

"All you have to do is drink." he said as he turned back to her.

She slowly stood up and moved towards me.

"Don't do it." I told her.

She ignored me and moved her face down. That's when I knew he had compelled her to say yes, and I knew how to save her. "Kaitlyn. This isn't who you are. You are you and no one can change that."

She hesitated, head still just above the blood.

"Just one lick. That's all you need." Samuel pushed her. His patience was running thin.

Her hand grabbed mine. "Thankyou." then she reached into the pocket of my leather jacket she was wearing. There she retrieved her pocket knife. I didn't recall her placing it in my jacket, and I didn't know what she was going to do. But a distraction was all I needed.

She moved fast for a human and cut Samuel across the cheek. Then she turned and stabbed one of the men holding me. The other let go and moved towards her but I grabbed his neck and ribbed his head off. Then I lifted a chair and broke a leg off against my thigh. I shoved it into the heart of the man she had stabbed.

Two others that had been sitting got up and headed towards us. I pushed her behind me, tugged the stake out of the dead vampire's chest and killed another. All of this was in a matter of seconds.

The other continued towards us, as Samuel stayed at the back. The vampire got hold of my hand and elbow, snapping it back. The adrenalin running through me blocked the pain. Using my other hand I tore through his skin and ripped his heart out. There was one left. He charged at me, but I grabbed his throat before he could do anything. I shoved the stake into his heart, using my broken arm.

All five men were dead, which left me with Samuel. I walked up to him as he smirked. "I'm older and therefore stronger. You wont be leaving my bar tonight, and that's a promise." In a flash he had me pressed against the wall. He went to rip into my throat when he froze.

He turned his head, allowing me to see what happened. That's when I could smell it. Blood.

Kaitlyn had cut herself along the wrist slightly. The smell of the blood was enough to distract Samuel. I pushed him off me and ran to get my stake. When I turned, he was coming for me. But just as he stopped, the stake pushed through him.

He froze, and looked at me with disbelief. "Why?" he asked.

I ripped the stake out of his chest. The opposite side of his heart. "I owe you. So I spared your life." I answered.

I turned around and grabbed Kaitlyn's arm. I remembered the girls leaving through a different door, so I took her that way. And just like I suspected, it was an exit.

It was pouring down with rain as we ran through the streets. My place wasn't safe for the whole night, so we would have to go there, get our stuff and run again. I directed her down my street. When we got to my house I kicked the door down and pulled her in.

"Stay here. Don't move. I'll be getting our stuff, and then I'm taking you home." I said before turning, about to run upstairs.

She touched my arm and that's all it took. I turned back around. I could see she wasn't well, the blood loss was getting to her. But she managed to kiss me lightly on the lips.

When her hand lifted off my arm, I dashed upstairs. I grabbed everything we came with and all the money in the house. I moved downstairs. She was on the floor leaning against the wall. "Come on. We're going." I told her calmly when I stood next to her.

She slowly got up. The simple action using a lot of energy. We hurried to the car. She got in the front as I shoved everything into the boot. I slipped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. I slammed my foot against the accelerator, and sped off to find anywhere for us to get cleaned up.

As I drove every now and then I would look over to see if she was okay. But each time she seemed to be getting worse. She needed a hospital. Urgently.

She kept closing and opening her eyes, like she was tired. It had been a long night, and she had lost a lot of blood. I knew she wasn't tired, she was exhausted. She shifted her body, leaning her head against mine and closed her eyes. I couldn't let her sleep. I didn't know if she would wake up or not.

"Kaitlyn. Don't sleep." I told her. "I'm taking you to a hospital okay. You'll be fine."

"No." she mumbled.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"How will we explain my injuries?"

She had a point, and now I had no clue how to help her.

"And your arm is hurt. Take us to a hotel. I'll clean us up." she said as she moved closer to me, cuddling up into my side.

**KPOV**

Damon drove us to a hotel. It wasn't much better then the other one, but right now I didn't care.

He turned to me and half smiled. "I'll go get the keys to a room. Then I'll be back." he hesitated, but then said. "You're going to be okay."

"I know. You're here of course I will be." I mumbled.

I could hardly keep my eyes open. My head was bounding. Everything was spinning. My neck was on fire. And my wrist was numb. Everything seemed like I was about to die. But I wasn't going to worry Damon. If I ever said anything like that to him, he'd probably do something stupid.

He left the car, leaving me to rest. I closed my eyes for a moment. But that must have been a moment too long.

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn. Wake up. Come on, wake up." I heard Damon's voice. "You can do this. Wake up. Just a few more minutes and I'll fix this. Wake. Up!"

I opened my eyes slowly. My eye lids seemed to be getting heavier.

"Good girl." he said as he lifted me into his arms. "Come on."

He took me to a room, where all our stuff had been thrown into the corner. But my duck had neatly been placed on the bed. I smiled as he sat my down next to my duck. He moved to the bath room and retrieved a damp cloth. Then he came back to me.

"This may sting." he warned.

I nodded, and he began to dab my neck. Cleaning the blood. When he was finished he grabbed my wrist and wiped that too. After he went back into the bath room. When he came back out he went to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"Here. Eat this." he told me.

I took the apple and began to eat. After three bites I shook my head.

"What?" he asked, getting worried.

"You need blood."

He froze. His face had fear written all over it. "I can't. I _won't_ do that to you after what you just went through.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Your arm is broken, and you need blood to heal it." I said as my hand went into the pocket of his jacket I was wearing. I grabbed the pocket knife, and before he could realise what I was doing, I cut my neck, only a little. Just enough so the smell would get to him.

He froze, and I could see he wanted it. "No. Cover it. Stop the bleeding. Now," he told me.

"No. You need it. And I'm letting you." I said as I stood up and moved towards him.

His eyes locked onto my neck. But he kept refusing. "Stay away from me."

I shook my head. I stood right in front of him. My hand rested on his chest as I tilted my head.

There was no more fighting. He crashed his lips onto the small cut, and licked the blood. It sent shivers up my spine, but it seemed right. Then his teeth bit into my skin, causing a pain so indescribable. I held in the scream, waiting for the pleasure. And just as the pain came, it left almost as fast.

His arm held my hips tightly, pulling me in closer. I relaxed and leaned back. I could feel his strength coming back, as his grip got tighter and tighter. But it made it even more pleasurable. A moan escaped my lips, my body filled with heat and passion.

He began to move us to the bed. I landed softly, with him on top. His lips lifted and traced kisses to the top of my chest. There his teeth pierced my skin again. By now my body was on fire. So much heat was building up. I was about to explode. It felt so right.

I began to breathe heavily, as he began to suck harder. My head was spinning. I closed my eyes as I felt light head and weak. His tongue came out and licked the cut before his head lifted.

My eyes fluttered open. He reached for the knife and cut his neck, identical to mine. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. Then he brought his neck to my mouth.

I latched myself onto him. , drinking as much as I could. I pulled myself up the slightest, just enough so I could comfortably take his blood. His hands moved to my back and began to undo the zip on my dress. I moved my lips to help him. He pulled it over my head, leaving me in my black lacy lingerie. My hands moved to his chest and undid the buttons as he kissed me like never before. When all the buttons were undone he helped me take it off, then he threw it onto the floor with my dress.

My lips found their way back to his neck where I began to drink the blood again. His hands held my bare waist, pressing his lower half against me. I moved my hands to his pants. I simply brushed my fingers against his stomach, and his hands flew to the button of his pants. He took them off so fast it seemed like he paused time.

Then his hands ran up my body, to my back. There he took my bra off, throwing it onto the floor. My lips moved from the cut, as his found there way to mine. Every part of my being was full of fire. All of my senses were drinking him in. his touch, his smell. , His everything.

As his hands slowly made their way to my underwear, his lips moved down to make neck. Then to the top of my breast, where he kissed both so lightly and gently. Then they continued their way to my stomach. There they stopped, as his fingers lightly slipped my underwear off.

Before he found his way back to my lips I moved myself so I could take his underwear off. But instead he simply ripped them off, leaving the remains on the floor. His lips found mine, drowning me in passionate kisses.

There was nothing else stopping us. He began to lightly grind himself against me. I moaned, feeling his touch all over. Then there was no more waiting as we began to make love.

**EPOV**

I was reading a book in his room. I had put my underwear on, and slipped into one of his shirts. Stefan had gotten up and put some track pants on. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when his head came from around the corner, and he spoke up.

"Do you want to go to the Grill? For dinner?"

I lowered the book so I could see him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" I grinned.

"Maybe." he grinned back.

I placed the book down and walked over to him. When I stood right in front of him I placed a hand on his chest. "What happens if I say no?"

"I'll never kiss you again."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to agree then. Wont I?" I joked around.

"So what's your answer?"

"Hmm." I pretended to think about it. "Maybe." I answered, leaning in towards his lips.

He moved closer. "Not good enough."

"I'll see what happens."

"Nope. Still not the right answer."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Bingo." he said before our lips met.

When the small, but perfect kiss parted. I moved to my duffle bag, full of clothes. "Guess I should be getting ready."

"We'll leave in half an hour." he said as he walked up to me. He kissed my now bare shoulder, and then went back to the bathroom.

I smiled. Completely in love.

**I quite like this chapter. Not because of Damon and Kaitlyn, but because of the way it turned out. Everyone's happy. Well for now. Next chapter will be up soon, promise.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	12. The Story

**KPOV**

"That was incredible." I smiled.

Damon's arms snaked around me. He kissed my neck. "God you are beautiful."

I turned around to look at him. "How's your arm?"

"Perfect. Thanks to you." he said before kissing me. "How are you?"

"Much better." I answered. He was acting all nice, and sweet. It was different.

"Well you did take a lot." he smirked.

There he was. The cocky, smart ass Damon. "Well, you taste good."

"So do you." he said before kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes as my skin began to tingle. "God why do you have to be so irresistible?"

"Why else would you be here?" he answered as he pulled himself on top of me.

His kisses were getting harder, and hotter. I smiled. "You're so perfect."

"And so are you." he said, lips pressed against my skin. He was placing kisses on my neck, down to my chest.

I doubted what he said. I was messed up, not perfect. "For now. But tomorrow I'll be me again." I mumbled.

His head lifted. "You're perfect to me."

I looked at him, and knew he was telling the truth. But it still didn't change my mind. "Maybe. But I'm a lot to handle." I said. Looking up at the roof.

"Well I can handle a lot. And I want to be there for you." this caught my attention. "You're beautiful. Smart. Funny. Dangerous. And so much more." I looked at him, confused. "Your personality is full of colours, and they seem to light up my darkness." he said every word with sincere truth. "I love you."

I froze. No one had said that to me for years, and hearing those words from him filled a missing place in my heart. Yeah I knew he was a big, bad, dangerous vampire. But that's what I loved about him.

_I love him._ The words echoed in my mind.

"I love you too." I said, the sweetest smile forming on my lips. I meant it. I really did. He seemed to be my world. My everything. My gravity. Keeping me grounded on solid ground. Keeping me stable. Well sort of.

He came up and kissed me lightly. My smile grew against his lips. When he moved back, he was smiling too. It was so different. Not like his cocky smirk. It caused my stomach to fill with butterflies, as I suddenly became nervous.

He was so handsome, and I was just a girl. I would never understand why he loved me.

"If we go back. Promise me you won't change. I don't want this to be a short term thing. I don't want people's opinions changing you. I want you to stay with me." I asked him. Almost begging.

He kissed me again. It lasted a little longer, showing me that would never happen. When he pulled away his smirk was back. "When do I listen to anyone?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him onto me. He was so warm, and the night was so cold. He held my waist pulling me towards him. Things were getting hot again.

His lips moved to my neck and I shivered. His gentle kisses felt so right, and when they touched my neck, a sensitive place, it felt even better. He bit down gently, only creating a small puncture. His tongue flicked out and licked the blood that was slowly oozing out of the wound. My eye closed as a let out a moan.

Everything he did made my body want him more. He pressed his body against mine, and began to grind against me, once again. My body reacted instantly. I was on fire. Every inch of my being wanted him, so badly.

I could see it in his eyes. We were, once again about to make love. Until his phone began to ring.

He groaned in annoyance. "God cant we get some privacy around here?" he said as he got off me and picked up his phone.

I sat up. The instant the phone rang, I didn't really want to do it again. My mood fell, and my want disappeared.

He reached into the pocket of the pants he had thrown on the floor. When he looked at the phone, his body tensed, and his eyes looked at the phone as if it was about to be his last call.

**DPOV**

I grabbed my phone and looked at who was calling. It was Samuel.

My body tensed. His name made me fear for Kaitlyn as soon as I saw it. But I knew I had to answer.

I brought the phone to my ear and spoke. "Hello."

"Damon, you sound surprised, and a little worried. Did I scare you?" he asked in a cocky voice. I didn't answer. "Well see Kaitlyn's blood seemed to heal my chest up quite fast. She's a handy little thing she is."

"What do you want?" I said in a threatening tone.

"Her." he said simply, and then continued. "I did some searching, and found that Kaitlyn Gilbert lives in Mystic Falls. The same place you and your family came to when you were a child."

I froze. He knew where she lived. Everyone's in danger now. "If you dare do anything I'll-"

"Damon there is nothing you can do. You had your chance to kill me, and you wasted it." he said matter-of-factly. "Now here's what your choices are. You give her to me, willingly with no wise-guy moves. Or I go to Mystic Falls, kill her family and eventually you. Then I'll keep her for myself."

There was no way I was going to give her to him. She wasn't mine to give to anyone. So instead I made my own option. "Or you can go to Mystic Falls, and I'll kill you. It's your choice." I said flatly before hanging up.

I turned to Kaitlyn. She was looking at me, confused and worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have to go home."

**SPOV**

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Elena, smiling at her.

She was wearing a blue sleeveless top that matched the colour of her eyes, and a white flowing skirt. She had slipped on white pumps and straightened her hair. She looked so beautiful.

"Chicken Cesar salad." she smiled back.

"Cool, I'll go up and order it." I smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

As I pulled away she leaned in, not wanting to break the kiss. But then she let me go. "Don't be too long."

I walked over to the bar to order our food. I felt like the happiest and luckiest guy alive to be with her. She was perfect in everyway.

Before I reached the bar my phone rang. I grabbed it, answering without looking at the contact.

"Hello?" I said to the other person.

"Stefan it's me, Damon. don't hang up, and don't get angry. Kaitlyn and I are on our way back. We'll be about half an hour. Get Elena and stay at the boarding house, I'll explain later. All you need to know is that they're both in danger." he said in a rush.

All the questions building up in my mind left as soon as ha mentioned Elena being in danger. "We'll meet you there." I told him.

Then he hung up without another word.

I turned to see Elena fidgeting with the salt and pepper. She looked so innocent, and happy. This news was going to change that.

I walked up to her, and she instantly looked up smiling. "What took you so long?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "I didn't order."

"Why not?" she asked, smile fading into a confused frown.

"We have to go back to the boarding house. It's about Damon and your sister."

**KPOV**

I grabbed everything and shoved it into the car. We left the key in the office and then left. As he drove Damon called Stefan, But I didn't hear any of it. I was pretty tired and had begun to fall asleep.

I drifted off into a dream.

_I was walking along a path covered by leaves. I was in a forest. It seemed like night, and was quite cold. Fog surround my feet, covering the ground. I was wearing a long black silk night gown that dragged on the floor. It hugged my body, making it seem sexy. It was very old fashioned, but suited the whole scene. My hair hung loose and free._

_I kept walking, confused. I had no idea where I was. "Hello?" I called. "Am I alone?"_

"_You'll never be alone." a voice said behind me._

_I turned abruptly, and found Damon. He wore black jeans and an open black buttoned shirt. He looked messy, but that made him look better._

"_Oh, you scared me." I smiled._

_He looked sorry. "I never meant for this to happen." a moment later he stood next to me. His hand came up to my neck, and brushed my hair away. There he kissed me gently._

_I became dizzy. I closed my eyes and leant back on him. "What happened?"_

"_But now me can be together forever." he whispered._

_Then his two strong hands grabbed my neck, and snapped it back. Killing me._

I shot up, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Damon asked, attention off the road.

"No!" I yelled, worried that he might crash the car and kill us. Then I calmed. "I mean. No. Keep you're attention on the road. We wouldn't want to have an accident and die." I tried to laugh, pretending to joke.

"You would die. I would survive." he corrected.

I didn't want to think or speak about death anymore. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, sounding disappointed.

His voice sounded the way I felt. I never wanted this holiday to end. I wanted to stay away forever. Or well at least longer than a day.

I grudgingly, and unwillingly exited the car.

"Just leave everything in the car. I'll get it later." Damon said.

"I need ducky." I told him.

He reached into the drivers seat and behind the chair. Then he stood again and threw ducky at me. "Here." he smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I began to walk up to the door, but when I finally got to it I froze.

Damon's arm snaked around my waist, his other hand grabbed and turned the door handle. Then he opened the door and guided me inside. "We're home." he yelled, being all cocky and Damon-like.

Stefan came from around the corner. he looked at me and let out a sigh of relief. Then he simply stopped half way down the hall. But before anyone of us could do or say anything else, Elena came running from where Stefan had just come from.

She stopped as soon as she saw me. I wiped away a tear, dropped ducky and ran towards her. She did the same, meeting me half way. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She squeezed me back. We both cried as we just stood there holding each other.

Then she let go and smiled at me. But it disappeared as soon as her eyes caught Damon's presence. She moved away from me and stormed off towards him. He stood there, ready for whatever she was going to do. She stopped in front of him. Then out of nowhere raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He did nothing.

"That's for taking my sister." she told him

"Elena. Leave him. He kept me safe the whole time." I told her. "Like he promised."

"Well if he hadn't of taken you in the first place, you wouldn't have needed to be kept safe." she spat at him.

"It's not like we were unsafe anyway. So say thankyou." I demanded.

She stood there. Doing nothing.

"Well actually." Damon begun. "We kinda ran into trouble. And it's kinda following us back here."

**EPOV**

"What kind of trouble?" Stefan asked, standing straight and alert.

"Ah, see the thing is." Damon began. "I owed a lot of money to this old and strong vampire in Atlanta. So when we got there I knew I would have to visit him and pay him back. But I didn't want her to go with me."

"But I bugged him to let me go." Kaitlyn added.

"So we went there. Had a few drinks." Damon continued.

"I gut drunk." she pushed in.

"And then she disappeared." he noted.

"When really I had gone to dance and this guy had somehow persuaded me to follow him." she corrected.

"Compulsion." he corrected her back.

"Right. That thing." she nodded in agreement.

"So when I realised she was gone, I was told to go see Samuel." he said.

"The vampire." she informed us.

"And when I went to him we had a chat. Basically what he wanted was my life. Or-"

"Me for himself. And Damon couldn't just leave me there." she butted in.

"And if I died I wouldn't know if she was really safe or not. So I refused all of the options." he quickly added.

"Then Samuel got his guys to hold Damon, while he drank my blood. And he almost got me to drink Damon's blood." she said, looking terrified at the memory.

"Telling her that I was a monster and the only way I'd love her if she was one too."

"But Damon said a few words, snapped me out of the spell and then I stabbed one of the guys holding him." she reassured as she was okay.

"The attention was on her so I went ahead and killed the five or so men. Then, because I owed Samuel-"

"He spared his life." she interrupted, again.

"And now he's after her."

"Because I taste so good."

"And if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll kill her family and turn her in front of me before killing me." Damon finished.

The way the story flowed from each other them made me dizzy, and the story itself was a lot to process. "So basically someone's going to die, or a lot of people are?" I asked.

"No. We need to kill Samuel before he kills us." Damon answered.

"And how do we do that?"

"Use me as bait." Kaitlyn spoke up.

"No." Stefan, Damon and I all said at the same time.

"Why not. He wants me, and I'm willing to do it. Just send me to him and I'll kill him." she shrugged as if it was easy.

"And how do you suppose you'll kill him?" Stefan asked.

"He's an old vampire. Stronger and faster then you. What can you do?" Damon asked, getting protective of her.

"Well I'll be a vampire too. Duh."

The room froze.

"What?" I asked as Damon said. "No way."

**Elena's angry at Damon, and Kaitlyn's angry at Elena. What will happen to the sisters.**

**And how does Stefan feel about Damon and Kaitlyn being so close?**

**Next chapter up soon, maybe ;P**

**I hope you likes it, don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**Love and miss you all oxo**

**BaMbY xP**


	13. Issues at Home

**So I thought I should tell you, before I get any further, that I don't actually know what I'm writing when it comes to the relationship stuff. The people who have read 'The Beginning' know this, but other wouldn't. So just to let you know, I've actually never had a boyfriend before and don't know what its like to be kissed or anything further then that. In that case please don't judge me when it comes to things involving the way I write the couples. I'd appreciate it a lot. Thank you.**

**BaMbY xP**

**KPOV**

"Why not? It's my choice." I asked, upset they shut my opinion down straight away.

"Because you're only sixteen. You haven't lived yet. We're not letting you die." Stefan told me.

"Well I don't care. If you don't let me, I'll find a way." I said and stormed off outside. Damon followed.

"Wait. Kaitlyn, stop." he called.

I was walking down a path, not listening. "No. just leave me alone."

He was in front of me in an instant. "All I want is for you to listen to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Go."

"It's not that I don't want you to become a vampire. It's just that I don't want to leave you with him." he held my arms and tried to bend down so I'd be looking at him. "Kaitlyn, please. I don't want to loose you."

I smiled and lifted my head so I could look at him, but the background distracted me. "I didn't know you lived near a forest."

He turned and shrugged. "Yeah, it's hard to miss." he joked.

The dream came rushing back. The forest. Damon. My death. "I can't be here. Not with you." I whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"This is where I die."

**DPOV**

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream that I was walking in a forest. It was foggy and then I saw you and you killed me." she said, trying to walk away.

"First things first. I'm not going to kill you. At least no now." I joked. "And secondly, it's not foggy. So it isn't tonight."

She looked around and relaxed. "Oh. You're right."

"See, there's nothing to be scared of." I said as I directed her to the house.

We walked inside and past the other two. Kaitlyn glared at Stefan. When we were in my room she closed the door. "I don't like him." she said walking to the bed.

"Who does?"

"My sister, obviously." she said with disgust. "I don't trust him."

"Well you're going to have to try. If we're all going to be living here then we have to get along."

"Well can't we go somewhere else." she asked kneeing on the bed.

Before we had left the motel she had put on a skirt and tie up top. As she sat there she began to undo the top.

I walked over to her, drawn to her. "You know they'll hear us."

She shrugged. "I don't care. Do you?" she asked as I stood two steps away from her.

To answer her question, I moved those two steps and positioned myself on top of her in a matter of seconds. My mouth met hers. We kissed each other, no slow and soft beginning. We were right into the heat the instant we started.

**SPOV**

"I can't believe her. She stood up for him." Elena was angry at Kaitlyn, but furious at Damon. "And he thinks he has the right to drag my sister into his mess. Why did he take her to Atlanta anyway? If he knew he had trouble there, why go back? And with her?"

"I don't know." was all I could say.

I, myself was disappointed. I trusted him to at least keep her away from other dangers besides himself. But now he has her attached to him, and her saying things she doesn't really mean.

There was part of their story that confused me. Kaitlyn said that when she had been compelled, Damon said a few words and then she was herself. That's impossible, but they seem to believe that happened. I was going to find out the truth.

"What's that?" Elena asked, looking at the roof.

I looked up. "What's what?" I asked confused.

"That noise." she told me.

I cleared all thoughts away and concentrated on hearing. Right away I regretted it. I groaned.

"Are they?" she asked, I nodded. "That's gross. He's probably forcing her with compulsion." she said, getting up. "Well I'll teach him."

"Elena don't." I warned her.

"Why? It's my sister he's with."

"Yes but he's not compelling her."

"How do you know?" she asked sitting back down, grumpy that I wouldn't let her go.

"Because I can hear them." I answered flatly.

**DPOV**

"Wow." she said breathless.

"Twice in one night. For a human that's pretty good when it comes to vampires." I joked.

She rolled over and placed her head on my chest. "I hope Elena didn't hear."

"Why?"

"Well she hates you." she shrugged.

"That's harsh. What did I do?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you know what you did'.

I shrugged. "What, you're hard to resist." I said as I kissed her. I moved so I was on top of her. When I lifted my head I smirked. "Wanna go again?"

She let out a soft giggle as I lowered my head and nibbled on her ear. "Don't that tingles."

I stopped and blew lightly, then whispered. "So what's your answer?"

"Maybe later. I'm really tired." she smiled.

I kissed her neck then whispered. "Promise?" my finger lightly brushed her stomach.

She took a deep breath in. she closed her eyes as my fingers went lower. She nodded, and bit her lip.

I was off her in an instant, lying next her. She was panting a little. "You're so mean." she pushed me playfully.

"You're the one who said no." I answered and got up. I pulled my boxers on and my jeans. "You should sleep. You look tired." I joked as I walked to the door. When I turned to tell her I love her, she was fast asleep.

I opened the door and walked out, still looking at her. I silently closed the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stefan asked.

"Having sex with my girlfriend? Or coming back with my girlfriend? Which one?" I asked.

"Damon she is a human, not a toy. If you want to hurt her then get it over and done with, because I can tell you now that the longer you're with her the hard it'll be for her when you leave."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave her?" I asked turning around.

"Why else would you be with her?" he answered with a question.

"Well I'm not."

"She will grow old and die Damon. Soon you and I will have to leave. People will realise we don't grow old. I know that's in a few years, but it still matters now."

"What about Elena? She'll grow old, want to have kids and settle down. She'll want to go to college and get a job and live her life. How do you fit in there? You will never age, but she will. She'll want kids, possibly with you, but vampires can't produce life. She'll want to settle into a house of her own and die old, with her husband. But you can't stay in one place too long because people will notice that you're a seventeen year old boy, who never grows old." I told him.

"The same goes for Kaitlyn." he said, trying to share the hard reality.

"No. because I know that she doesn't want to settle. She loves to be in new places. And she doesn't want kids, because she can hardly handle herself let alone children. She wont want to grow old because she loves being young. And then there's the fact that she wants to be with me, _forever_." I told him and then began to walk away, as if it finish my point.

But before I could get far, he pinned me against the wall. The house shook as my body collided with wall.

Elena came running up the stairs as Kaitlyn walked out of my room.

"Don't do anything to her." he warned, I smirked.

I smirked, and soon the positions were swapped. I had his throat in my hand as I held him of the floor. "Don't threaten me again." I told him with a cocky tone.

Elena ran up to me and began to push me away. "Leave him alone." she yelled. I knew my eyes were the eyes of a blood thirsty vampire, and I knew she thought I was going to attack him.

Kaitlyn came over and pushed Elena away slightly. She gave a soft glare and then turned to me. "Damon, as much as I don't actually care, let him go." she said standing there. The words seemed to barely come out; she wanted me to hurt him.

I looked over and I could see in her eyes she was enjoying this, but she couldn't do it to her sister and knew I couldn't do it to my brother. I let him go and wrapped my arms around her.

Stefan held his throat and Elena rushed to his side. "Don't take her from her family." he said.

Elena looked at me and then at Kaitlyn. She stood and pushed Kaitlyn away from me. "I forbid you to see my sister again. You, you… monster." she spat.

Rage built up and I took a step towards her, but a hand touched my arm lightly. "Don't."

I relaxed and walked away, so Kaitlyn could talk. "Elena I don't give a shit what you think. I love Damon, and he loves me. Your boyfriend better stay away from Damon or next time I'll let him kill Stefan." then she said to Stefan. "And if I tell him to change me, he will. So keep out of our business."

She walked to me and smiled. "Want to go for a drive?"

I shrugged. "What ever you want to do, I want to do too." I wrapped my arm around her as we headed for my car.

**EPOV**

"Do you think he's going to…?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. He'll wait to see if she really wants it, which right now she does. And then he'll see if he wants her."

"Which he does. You can see it." I confessed. I knew they wanted each other, but I didn't see love between them. Just lust.

"But it will ruin her."

"And our family." I realised. It would leave Margaret without someone to talk to, without someone for Jeremy to relate to, and me without a twin. But then it will leave her with no one, and she'll see us die, and fall to pieces as she lives on.

He looked at me. "You would never do that for me would you?"

My heart sunk. I had thought about it, but only for a second. I wanted kids, and to settle. I saw a future with Stefan but I never wanted it to be as a vampire. "I'm sorry." I said looking down, truly sorry for not wanting to be with him forever.

"I knew you didn't, but I don't mind. I'll still love you." he smiled as he got up and hugged me.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, trying to push the thought of Damon with my sister away.

**KPOV**

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as we got in the car.

I thought about it and smiled. "Cheryl's?"

"Your friend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I thought her parents were strict and don't like you."

"Nah that's her dad, her mum loves me. plus anyway she's at her nana's house tonight." I shrugged. "And I'm basically her other granddaughter."

"How do you know she's there?"

"She always goes to her nana's house on week nights."

"Alright then." he said, as if to say 'it's your funeral.'

As he drove I told him where to go. we drove down her street and then stopped at the front of her house. The white, wooden, old and worn down house brought a small smile to my lips. So many memories of Cheryl and I lie in the dust and rust of every inch in and out of the house. We knew everything about this house, and found all hiding places.

I walked out of the car, ignoring Damon's voice. I walked up the path and to the door. The now cream coloured door had beautiful patterns on it. As I knocked I closed my eyes remembering all the times I knocked on the door. It had been a long time since I last visited.

The door swung open, showing Cheryl. She stood there with her long, curly ginger hair all messy, her grey eyes looked at me in disbelief. Her thin plan pink lips curved up into a smile. Her arms pulled me into a hug and squeezed me.

She was wearing black track suit shots, a black top and a royal blue silk robe. On her feet were the fluffy black sheep slippers I had bought her for her birthday two years ago. They still looked bran new.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she still held on to me.

"Atlanta." I shrugged.

She pulled away and looked up. She was only a little bit shorter than me, but if I looked straight ahead I could nearly see above her head.

"Why'd you go?" I shrugged as an answer. "I heard you ran off with an older, dangerous guy who wants to kill you." she said, nearly laughing.

Behind me, Damon cleared his throat. "Hi." he said to Cheryl.

She took a step outside, but then her nana came to the door. "Cheryl get back inside." she said, voice cold and stern. "Kaitlyn." she said, indicating she wanted me in too.

I stood there looking at her. "Can Damon come in?" I asked not moving.

"I'm sorry but I don't allow strangers in my house." she said.

She was usually so fragile and sweet. She walked around slowly, and was always cooking, so I guess I automatically thought she was too old to care.

"Kaitlyn, please step inside." she told me.

"Kaitlyn this was a bad idea. We should leave." Damon said, placing a hand on my arm.

"No, Kaitlyn don't leave with him. We'll have some tea and you can stay for the night." nana said.

"She won't be staying here." Damon said. Then he turned to me. "What did you say their last name was?"

"I didn't." I said. "But it's Ferguson."

"Ah, that makes sense." he nodded, understanding something I was clueless about. "Please, I understand why you don't trust me. But if you just gave me a chance to be trusted."

"Things like you don't earn trust, they use it." she spat at him. "Kaitlyn I'm sorry I tried to help you but you wouldn't listen." she began to close the door.

"If you think I don't know what he is, then you're mistaken." I stood tall and proud.

She stopped. "And you trust him?" she asked, shocked.

"More then that. I love him." I told her.

She opened the door again. "I'm warning you. if he does anything that endangers my grand daughter or me, he will pay the price."

I looked at him, and then at her. "He'll behave."

"Come in." she said to Damon, strongly and without hesitation.

"Thank you." he smirked.

Nana and Cheryl both walked off leaving Damon and I to follow. he allowed me to walk in first, but instead I turned to him. "If you mess this up I will kill you before she has the chance to do anything. she's family. so stop joking around until she shows kindness."

"Sorry." he smirked. "It's hard to be serious around you." I grinned and kissed him. when I pulled back he was smirking. "Are you sure you want to stay here? because I really want you right now."

"Kaitlyn, Damon, are you coming?" nana called.

"Yes." I yelled back. "You'll have to wait." I grinned as I kissed him again.

He grabbed me and pulled me to the wall, pushing me against it. "I've waited long enough." he said before kissing my neck. I felt him nibble lightly, and my skin tingled as I pulled him in wanting more.

A head popped around the corner. it was nana. "You are my family as well Kaitlyn, so I think it would be best if he kept his lips to himself." she told me.

I pushed Damon off me in an instant and followed her in. Damon groaned and soon walked next to

me. she led us to the lounge room. the soft pink sofa sat against the wall, and two cream lazy boy chairs sat on either side of the sofa. Cheryl sat on a lazy boy, folding her legs up underneath her. I sat on the sofa next to her, and down sat on my other side.

He placed a hand on my leg and kissed my cheek. before going back he whispered. "Five minutes, and then I'm taking you wear I want to go."

I smiled and leaned against him, not saying a word.

The room went silent as nana went to the kitchen to make tea. Cheryl had been playing with her hair when she looked up at Damon and said.

"So you're a vampire."

**The Ferguson's are a stranger family so far. How do they know about vampires? And what are they?**

**Anyway I love this chapter because you hear thoughts from everyone.**

**Elena and Damon don't like each other, which could become a problem later. Kaitlyn hates Stefan with a passion. And Stefan seems to be only disappointed with his brother, but not with Kaitlyn. There are a Lot of emotions running around.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. Thanks :)**

**BaMbY xP**


	14. Drastic Times call for Drastic Measures

**I just read through the reviews to my last chapter and feel like an idiot. I'd like to thank Dire Heart for noticing my mistake, I wouldn't have noticed and would have left the chapter as it was. But through out the chapter I was calling Kaitlyn, Elena. This may sound silly and strange of me to forget the names of each character, but I can explain. I'm guessing it was because I'm so much into Delena that it came naturally or because I'm writing two stories at a time and in the other one Elena and Damon are together. I'm so sorry for my mistake, and I have gone back and corrected that.**

**Just to clear things up, Damon loves Kaitlyn not Elena. When he called her Elena that was a mistake on my behalf, sorry.**

**BaMbY xP**

**KPOV**

"How the hell do you know about vampires?" I asked Cheryl.

Damon tugged on my arm. "Just leave it." he whispered.

She looked at me, wanting to tell but not letting the words come out. She shook her head. "How do you know about them?"

She was trying to pull the same feeling of guilt onto me. But it wasn't going to work. "Well I ran away with one and was told about them."

"How much do you know?" nana came around the corner.

"I know a lot." I answered, unsure how to answer properly.

"Do you know how they are changed?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I've been told."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die." she said flatly. "Here's your tea." She gave Cheryl and me a cup. She sat down ignoring Damon.

"What about Damon's tea?" I asked.

She didn't answer. "And do you know what it's like to be drunk from?"

"Sure do." I grinned.

She looked at Damon with disgust. "Do you know what they can do to you?"

"Many things. They can compel people and kill people."

"They are also faster, stronger and sometimes smarter. They can tear any organ out of your body, and they wouldn't think twice about it. They are murderous monsters. They deserve to be killed." she said it like Damon wasn't there.

I was about to go off at her when Damon kissed my forehead. "It's okay." he whispered.

I relaxed and brought the cup to my lips. But things Damon stopped me from drinking. "Wait." He grabbed the cup and sniffed it then he frowned. "Vervain." he said with a poisonous growl.

"She's family." nana said simply.

Damon stood, tensing up. His anger was about to burst into rage any moment. "I'm fine with you insulting me. I'm even fine with you trying to scare her. And heck I was even fine with you telling me to keep my hands to myself around you. But to give her vervain."

"You were drinking her blood. She isn't your walking talking meal. She is a person." nana told him.

"I drink from her when she lets me."

"When you use compulsion on her." she corrected.

I stood before he did anything to her. "Stop it." I told them, standing in the middle. I turned to nana. "Yes he drinks from me, but I also drink from him. I love him and if you don't accept that well I'm sorry but I'm not changing for you." she gasped when I told her about the sharing of blood. I turned to Damon. "She doesn't understand, so just leave it."

He almost laughed. "She knows more then you. They both do."

I looked at Cheryl, who had been quiet. She was standing not too far away from Damon, with a stake in her hand. I hadn't even noticed.

"I wasn't going to attack the old woman. I was simply speaking." he told Cheryl.

"Loudly?" she asked. He shrugged.

"What do you mean they know more?" I asked, so confused.

He turned to me. "They're hunters. Vampire hunters."

**SPOV**

It was really late, and I was really tired from all the action the day had brought. So I was slowly drifting off to sleep. I didn't know where Elena was or what she was doing. But whatever it was, it must have been important.

I was almost asleep when the blanket lifted. The weight of the bed shifted slightly and then the blanket went back down. I opened my eye and turned over to find Elena. She was wearing bright red, lacy underwear and her hair was placed into a high mess bun. She looked so sexy.

She moved over and kissed me. It caught me by surprise, but then it warmed my body, drawing me closer to her. She pulled back before our lips met again.

"I love you, and you know that. But I don't know if what we have is the best it can be."

My heart shattered. She was dumping me. "Elena-"

I went to stop her, but she turned around and grabbed something off the bedside table. Before I could see it, she moved it to her neck, and made a small cut.

She moved closer and kissed me. I was holding myself back, trying not to let myself go. The kiss was short and soft. When she pulled back she moved herself so she was lying down, as she did this she pulled my shirt so I was on top of her.

She kissed me again, and moved her hands to my head. Her fingers played with my hair, and then pulled me down. Our lips parted, and my head moved to her neck.

"I want you to." she whispered. That's all it took. My teeth dug into her skin bitting her, drinking her blood. Her body tensed as she let out an ear piercing scream. But I didn't stop.

**KPOV**

"What the hell is a vampire hunter?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" nana asked Damon, ignoring me. "Why are you in Mystic falls?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked back.

"We have a right to know. An agreement was formed and your breaking it's terms." Cheryl answered.

"I'm here because this is my home town. I grew up here." he shrugged, still on alert.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to get their attention.

"It use to be your home town. Now you can leave." nana told him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with her." he said, gesturing towards me.

"I'm afraid that wont be happening." Cheryl said, getting a better grip on the stake. Just by looking at her I could see she was about to throw it at Damon, and if they were vampire 'hunters' then she would probably injure him, or worse.

So I reached into my pocket, knowing that what I was doing didn't matter to them. They were acting like I wasn't even in the room. I grabbed my life and pressed it on my arm. The pressure made a small cut, but until they stopped their arguing I was going to try and distract them.

But before I could say anything Damon turned around, looked at me wrist and went to grab the knife. "What are you doing?" he asked me when I moved the knife away from him.

"You're all been ridiculous. She's about to throw a stake at you. You're about to loose your temper. And nana is being unreasonable. Plus you're all ignoring me." they were all watching me now. "So you all seem to want to protect me and if I hurt myself it'll get your attention."

"He'll smell the blood. Stop it before he hurts you." nana said.

I turned to Cheryl. "Put he stake down."

"No, he'll attack us." she told me.

I turned to Damon who was looking at me. He could see that the pressure and the cut was getting to me. "Relax I'm fine." I smiled.

His hand came up to my face and his fingers brushed my cheek lightly. "Put the knife away."

In the corner of my eye I could see that the closeness of Damon and I was frustrating Cheryl. Her grip on the stake loosened as she got ready to throw it.

I groaned and as I did moved a little. The knife made the cut bigger. I flinched but ignored the pain. I moved the knife away from my wrist and walked over to her. I put my hand out, wanting her to give me the stake. "Put it in my hand. Now." I told her.

She looked at me, and then at something behind me. I couldn't see what it was but I was guessing it was Damon.

"He won't hurt me." I told her with my calm and sweet smile. "Trust me. I'm your friend and I know him. He wont hurt any of us."

She gave in and put the stake in my hand. "I trust you." she said, but her smile looked weak and forced.

"Thank you." I said before turning around.

Nana looked at Cheryl disappointed and then at me. "Elena he's-"

"The man I love." I told her.

"He isn't a man. He's a monster who only cares about himself." she tried to correct me.

But I walked right up to Damon who still looked at me worried. "I want to help you." he whispered as nana went on about him being a murderer and evil.

I smiled and nodded.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down. He gave me his arm, and I placed it on my mouth. I drank his blood until my wound was healed. It only took a few seconds but the small amount of blood I took made me feel fresh and full of energy.

Once his arm was back by his side the cut was gone. He stood here looking at me, smiling. I laced my fingers with his and turned around.

Cheryl looked at him and then me, back and forth, unable to process what had happened. Nana looked astonished almost as if what she had seen didn't actually happen.

"Thank you for having us. We're going to go now I think we've run into enough trouble for today. That's the forth time one of us was threatened by death. I think it's time to go home and rest." I smiled, remembering me nearly killing myself, Samuel nearly killing both Damon and I. seeing Cheryl ready to kill Damon scared me and now I wanted to go home and relax for awhile.

"This doesn't change anything. The agreement is still on, and we still don't trust him. Any of his kind." nana said as we walked out.

"I can live with that." Damon shrugged.

**DPOV**

"Morning." Kaitlyn smiled as I rolled over, finally awake.

"Morning." I groaned.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?" she asked, getting up and going to her bag to get dressed.

"I'm not much of a day person. It's a requirement for the occupation." I answered sarcastically.

"You were fine yesterday." she noted.

"I didn't sleep then. Sleeping makes me moody." I told her.

She sat on the bed pulling her skinny jeans on. "Well then you can rest all day until your not moody."

Lying there watching her get dressed lightened my mood. As she sat there in only her black bra and underwear, struggling to get her jeans on, I decided the bed was lonely. I sat up and pulled her down onto the bed. I rolled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"You know what will get me out of this mood?" I smirked.

"What?" she giggled as I nibbled on her neck.

"You." I answered as my fingers began to undo her bra.

Her hand swatted mine away. "As much as I'd love to stay in this bed with you all day, I cant." She pushed me off and went back to getting dressed.

"Why not?" I asked, disappointed.

"I have school." she answered in a neutral tone.

I groaned. "Why are you going there? It's not like you want to go."

She smiled. "That's true but I need to go. Or I cant go to the Halloween ball."

"Why would you want to go to that?" I asked.

"Because my sister is and every year she's won so far. I want to go to piss her off, try and beat her and show everyone my hot new boy friend." she shrugged.

"What will happen if I don't go?" I asked, not really caring just wanting to see her reaction.

"I'll never have sex with you again." she threatened.

"I'd love to go to the Halloween ball with you."

She shook her head and brushed her hair. She was wearing her black skinny jeans, grey singlet and black vest. Her long golden hair was left loose and wavy. When she turned to me her beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

"What?" she asked, getting worried.

I shrugged. "You wouldn't have been able to last without having sex with me."

**I just thought of something. I want you guys to vote on who should win queen and king of the ball. The nominees win be up shortly, and I'll put up on my profile a poll. Who ever get's the most votes wins**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review, and once again sorry about the mistakes.**

**BaMbY xP**


	15. Sneaking in, Coming out

**KPOV**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Elena and Stefan were nowhere to be seen, thank god, so I grabbed an apple and began to head for the front door.

"Don't you need your school bag?" Damon asked as I opened the front door.

"Oh shit." I mentally kicked myself.

"I'll give you a lift." he told me.

I smiled thankfully. "My aunt's going to kill me when she sees me."

"Go through the window." he shrugged.

"Oh yeah." I smiled. "Of course. Great idea."

We got in the car and drove back home. As he drove down the street I got nervous. What if someone hears me and I get caught. What if they don't let me see Damon again?

_I won't let that happen_. I told myself.

He parked the car on the other side of the road. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I should be okay." I smiled.

"I'll wait here." he said, looking so neutral. It was like he didn't want me to go, but knew I had to.

I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back." I reassured him.

I walked across the street to my house and around the side to the tree outside my window. I stopped as a thought about what I was doing.

I was so use to climbing this tree. Late nights I would sneak out and then back in without a fuss. But now that everyone thought I have run away, it was even more risky. Any other time I didn't care. I would just throw myself in. but now was different. If anyone heard me there was the possibility they would never let me see Damon again.

I carefully climbed up and placed myself onto the branch that stretched out towards my window. I took two long deep breaths before I started towards my window. The stress of being quiet was affecting my balance, but I made it across safely and without being caught.

I slowly and quietly closed the window, and then turned to find my bag. But the sight of my room stopped me.

It had been cleaned.

My bed was made, my cloths were folded and away, and it even looked like everything had been dusted.

My curtains had been open, letting in the light. It brightened up my room making it look bigger. But it also added the feeling of loneliness.

"I'm never coming back here." I decided. "I'll stay with Damon or find my own place. But no matter what I'm not coming back here, to be left alone to deal with my pain." I knew it wasn't anyone's fault I didn't talk to them, but I couldn't tell them how I felt. They always seemed to judge me. I wanted a new place with new people, who understand.

I went to the side of my bed and grabbed my school bag. I turned for the window but stopped. _Maybe I should get some clothes too._ I thought. So I put my bag down and hurried to my wardrobe. I grabbed my duffel bag and began to stuff whatever I needed. Some more clothes, underwear, and other necessities.

As I closed the door to my wardrobe I heard footsteps come towards my room. _Shit._ I scolded myself. _I should have got the school bag and left._ I opened the door again and threw myself in there with the duffel bag. Forgetting about moving the school bag back beside my bed. I watched my room through the cracks in the door of my wardrobe.

The door opened and aunt Jenna came in. she walked to my bed and sat down. "I'm worried Sam." she was on the phone, talking to Caroline's mother, the sheriff of Mystic Falls. "She's been gone for a few days now. I'm worried about her safety. I don't even know who this 'Damon' is. She just ran away with him without ever saying a word about him."

There was a pause as she listened to Sam. Then she sighed. "I know. I just wish she'd give me a sign she's alright." she stood and began walking back to the door. "Thanks for your help. I'll talk to you later." she said before hanging up.

She stepped out of the room, but before closing the door she turned around to get one last glance. That's when her eyes fell on the school bag. "What's that doing there?" she asked as she walked back inside. She looked around, trying to find something.

"Kaitlyn? Are you here?" she asked as she headed towards the wardrobe.

But before she could find out, there was knock on the front door. She sighed and shook her head before leaving my room.

**DPOV**

My fingers tapped the steering wheel as I waited for Kaitlyn to get back. "Where could she be?" I asked myself.

It had already been seven minutes since she left, and I was getting worried. "Stuff it." I opened the door and threw myself out. I walked up to the tree beside her window. In an instant I jumped and turned into a crow before flying up to her window. I sat there as I watched her sneak into her wardrobe. As soon as the doors closed her aunt walked in.

_Great. _I thought as she sat on the bed. It looked as if she was going to be awhile. But before I knew it she got back up and headed towards the door. I relaxed as the door began to close, but her head popped back in for one last glance of the room. That's when her eyes fell on the school bag.

She frowned with confusion. "What's that doing there?" she asked as she walked back into the room. She looked around the room, looking for something. "Kaitlyn? Are you here?" she began to walk towards the wardrobe.

Panic wanted to take control, but I didn't let it. I simply flew away from the window and to the front door before turning back to my normal self. I knocked once, and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn's aunt answered. When she saw who I was she froze. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

I remembered I had seen her at the hospital. But I didn't care if she remembered me or not. Because I was about to tell her. "Hi. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." I grinned.

**EPOV**

Stefan and I had decided to leave early and go to school. The more time I was away from Damon the happier I was. He made me so mad. I wasn't use to being that mad, and it made me feel angrier.

"Hey. Stop thinking about him." Stefan grabbed my hand. "It's fine."

"How did you know I was thinking about him?" I asked. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"Yeah but when you mess your face up like that it's obvious you're thinking about him." he smiled.

"Oh." I sighed. "Well it's just he makes me so mad. Why did he have to come here anyway?" Stefan looked away and I realised what I had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I didn't want you here. I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. But I do understand where you're coming from. We're both dangerous." he sighed. "I love you too. But sometimes I wonder if I'm not right for you. If it's too risky to be here."

I placed a gentle hand on him. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I know that you will never hurt me." I smiled as we walked into the gates of the school.

"What about your neck. Last night was dangerous." he was being stubborn.

"Last night was my choice. And I told you already. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. It was actually quite nice. It's hard to explain." I shrugged it away. "Anyway, I love you no matter what, so stress less."

He stopped and pulled me in closer. "You're too perfect." he said before bringing his lips to mine.

When they parted I blushed. "I'm not that perfect."

**DPOV**

"What did you say your name was?" she asked me, standing in the door way.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." I smirked, waiting for her outburst.

"But. I thought he had left town?" she asked herself.

"I did but I'm back now." I answered.

She turned to me with cold eyes. "Where is Kaitlyn?" she asked with a threatening tone.

"That's why I'm here. I'm sorry for taking her, she wanted to go and I had been kicked out of home. I acted before I realised what I was doing. And during the trip Kaitlyn and I began to get closer." I chose my words carefully. "We're in love." I told her.

She jumped at my kindness and the way the truth seemed to flow out of my mouth. "So um, where is she?"

"I want to know something first. And you have to promise something too."

"What is it?" she asked getting impatient."

"Are you angry at either of us?" she shook her head and before she could speak I continued. "When I tell you where she is will you promise we can still see each other?"

She stopped and thought about it. "As long as she is safe, yes."

I smirked. "She's at school. Thank you for your time." I said before walking back to my car.

**KPOV**

I quickly climbed down the tree hoping that whoever was at the door was keeping aunt Jenna busy. I crept around the corner and crouched down. Before leaving my room I had shoved my school stuff in my duffle bag and put my school bag back so she didn't suspect anything.

I got on my hands and feet and began to crawl behind the bushes so aunt Jenna couldn't see me. I sat there waiting for the door to close. That's when I realised who was talking.

"Where is Kaitlyn?" Jenna asked with a threatening tone.

"That's why I'm here. I'm sorry for taking her, she wanted to go and I had been kicked out of home. I acted before I realised what I was doing. And during the trip Kaitlyn and I began to get closer." Damon told her. "We're in love."

The words stopped Jenna, but she picked herself up. "So um, where is she?"

"I want to know something first. And you have to promise something too."

I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was going to get us both in trouble.

"What is it?" she asked getting impatient.

"Are you angry at either of us?" I couldn't see her response. Damon continued though, unaffected by her answer. "When I tell you where she is will you promise we can still see each other?"

She stopped and thought about it. "As long as she is safe, yes."

I was beginning to think he was compelling her.

"She's at school. Thank you for your time." he told her before I heard him walk off.

Aunt Jenna went back inside and locked the door. I dashed to the car and threw myself in.

Damon sat in his seat looking at me with his charming yet up-to-trouble smirk. I didn't show him any kindness.

"What the fuck?" I pushed him. "Are you trying to get me killed?" I pushed him.

He shrugged. "She didn't seem to be angry. And I actually saved your ass."

I looked away and crossed my arms. "Whatever. Just get me to school." I snapped.

He leaned in and kissed my neck. "No." he whispered.

I began to melt away as his hands moved to my waist. He lifted me on to his lap. Our lips met as he began to grip onto my hips. My skin was trembling with anticipation. I wanted him so bad, but didn't want to get lost in the emotions he makes me feel. I needed to go to school and if we did anything then I wouldn't have the determination to go to school.

I pulled away, but he moved to my neck instead. "Damon I've got to go to school." I told him. He didn't listen. His hands pulled me closer instead. I pushed him away. "No." I told him with a stern voice.

He groaned. "Fine." he said as I crawled back to my seat. He turned the car on and drove me to school in silence.

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to R&R.**

**And I'm sorry if the language offended you, but it's the way my character's talk.**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY :):)**


	16. Home is Where The Heart is

**KPOV**

I walked out into the parking lot. My eyes fell on him the moment my eyes began to scan the cars.

I had done a really good job all day avoiding Elena and Stefan. She had bumped into me after first period, and said she wanted me to stop seeing Damon, but I kept walking past her. Later on I saw Stefan, who walked right up to me and began saying he didn't want me to get hurt. I told him 'Go screw yourself.', and then walked off.

I walked over to Damon. He stood by his car, leaning against the door. He wore black jeans, a black shirt and his leather jacket. He wore his sunglasses for a change, and smirked as I reached him.

He moved forward and pulled me into his arms. "Miss me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe." I grinned as he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was short but still sweet.

He lifted his head but kept his arms around me. "How was your day?"

"Shit. I was at school. I got two detentions for swearing and cutting a girls pony tail off. But she was pissing me off. And then I was sent to the principal's office for threatening the teacher with a Bunsen burner." I shrugged. "He said that I was disturbing his class. So I told him his face was disturbing me, and that I could change that using only the Bunsen burner. He didn't like my comment and so he kicked me out." I sighed. "It's not my fault his parents gave birth to a goat cross toad."

Damon laughed. "You seriously need to calm down. If you're going to survive in life then you're going to have to take orders more often and stop speaking everything you think." then his smirked turned on. "But that's one of the reasons why I love you."

I jumped at the words. It wasn't the first time he said he loved me, but each time felt like the first time.

"I love you too." I grinned.

The moment was ruined by a few boys behind us. Some wolf whistled and others made stupid comments. When I turned around I realised they we doing it to me. I looked back at Damon who was glaring at them.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I told him as Damon let me go.

But as soon as I was finished one of the boys called me. "Hey, Kaitlyn. Come here."

I turned and saw Tyler. Tyler use to hang out with Elena and me before my parents had died. We use to hook up every now and then but when I had turned away from the group, he had stopped hanging out with Elena and didn't show interest in me.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"You." one of his friends called.

Damon tensed and I could tell he was about to snap. Tyler punched his friends arm. "Shut up dick." he said. He turned back to me. "I only wanna talk for a sec." he shrugged.

I stepped towards him but Damon caught my arm. "Don't be too long, I've got plans." he told me.

"Let her go. Dude she's a person." Tyler told him.

Damon did a good job ignoring Tyler. I nodded and he let go. I walked over to Tyler and stood with my hands on my hips. His friends stood around looking me up and down, and laughing at Tyler and stupid comments being made.

"Guys quit it." he snapped. He turned to me. "Can we go over there and talk for a second?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Whatever." I followed him. He didn't walk far, but I knew the distance was bugging Damon.

Tyler turned back to me and tried to smirk. "So um, you know how we used to hook up?" he acted casual.

I sighed. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well I was thinking. I really liked it. And the dance is coming up. So maybe we can go together?" he shrugged.

"Why?" I asked as if he had just asked me to swim in spaghetti.

"Well. You know because you're hot-"

"And you want a hot date that can make you look good, and so it's easier to make out with her?" I said, basically knowing what he was trying to say.

He grinned. "I knew you would understand. So when do I pick you up?" he moved closer, too close.

I could see Damon in the corner of my eye. And what I saw was a furious Damon walking up to us. "Tyler step back now." I warned him.

He grinned. "Why. You used to love it when I made the first move." he said, going in to kiss me.

Before I could warn him again Damon grabbed his arm and flung him off me. "Because she has a boyfriend." he answered.

Tyler brushed himself off, and looked at Damon. "Who asked for your opinion?" he said, getting angry.

Damon smirked. As Tyler's arm swung towards Damon's face, Damon made a quick movement which ended with Tyler on his knees as Damon held his fist. I could see whatever he was doing it was hurting Tyler, a lot.

Tyler's friends began to move towards us, getting ready for a fight. And that's when I new I had to intervene. Even though this was quite entertaining for me.

"Damon stop." I said disappointingly.

He hesitated and then threw Tyler's hand out of his grip. He brushed himself off and turned to me. "You ready to go?" he asked in a neutral tone. I nodded; unhappy I didn't get to watch Tyler get bashed.

We walked anyway. Leaving Tyler with his confused friends.

"You know you wanted me to do some damage." Damon smirked as we stood by his car.

I shrugged, grinning. "Yeah but not when there's the off chance people find out what you are."

He raised his eyebrows in remembrance. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

I rolled my eyes and got into the car, dropping the subject.

**DPOV**

"What do you mean you're taking me home?" Kaitlyn tried to hide as much frustration as possible. But I could see she wanted to slap the smirk off my face.

"You need to see your family." I shrugged. "Plus I don't want you to have to sneak in and out all the time."

"But why now? Why can't it be after Samuel come's? Or after you turn me?" she whispered the last part, knowing I didn't really know what to think about that subject.

"Well because, as much as I don't like to admit it, Samuel is older and stronger. I could die and then he'll take you. So if you see them now, you should be able to get a little goodbye in. They can't know about anything, but I'd rather be safe then sorry."

"Yeah. I guess." she sighed.

"And if I turn you, when you see them you'll think of food for awhile. It'll be hard for you. And soon they would begin to realise you're not growing older. So I think seeing them now is a wise choice." I said with such a serious voice it shocked her.

"Damon-" she began to protest when I stopped the car. She looked out the window and saw her house.

"Kaitlyn, I love you. With all my heart and non-existent soul." I grabbed her hand. "Don't make the same mistake I did and give up what matters the most. Please, just do this for me. Only this once and then you won't have to see them until it suits you. Please."

She was lost for words. I was on the verge of begging her to do this for me. She looked down giving into me. "Yes. I'll do it, but only this once." she said before looking up and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I held it for a few extra seconds and then pulled back, with a small smirk placed on his my. "Come on. I have a family to impress." I told her before getting out of the car.

**KPOV**

"Oh my god!" aunt Jenna nearly screamed when she saw me. She pulled me into a hug and held me for over two minutes. "I was worried sick. I thought you would never come back." she said rocking me back and forth.

At first I didn't know what to do I just stood there awkwardly in her arms. But then something strange happened. My arms went around her and hugged her back. "I- I missed you too." I admitted.

She froze and then squeezed me tighter. When she let go she had the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Please. Come in." she gestured for both Damon and I to come in.

We followed her as she took as in the direction of the kitchen. As we entered she told us to sit at the table as she made her way to the kitchen. "Tea anyone?" she smiled.

"Yes please." Damon smiled as he sat down.

"Um, sure." I shrugged, a little uncomfortable. I sat down next to him and slid my hand onto his lap. His hand found mine and squeezed, making everything seem not so bad.

"So. not to be rude or rush into things, I mean I know you've just gotten back and you probably want your space and people to mind there own business, but I was just wondering-" aunt Jenna tried to explain herself, I knew what she was trying to say.

"Just ask." I told her. "I don't care."

"Oh." she looked at me surprised. "Well um, why did you leave?" she asked nervously.

"I thought that know one understood me and that I was alone. Damon seemed to understand to a certain degree and he listened. It's what I wanted, and what I needed. So I left."

"You could have spoken to me." she said, looking hurt.

"You didn't understand." I shrugged.

"Yes I do. You just don't see that. You didn't want to see that everyone was going through the same thing as you." she told me.

"Really. Did Elena start taking drugs? Did Jeremy's friends turn away from him? Did your boyfriend dump you? Did Margaret start walking around with a knife in her pocket, ready to attack herself or random people?" I said in a rush and controlled voice. I really didn't want to snap at her.

She was taken back. Her hand moved to her chest as she looked at me shocked. "I didn't know. You didn't tell me." she tried to blame it on me.

I know it was my fault but not all of it. "Elena knew. She tried to tell you. I tried to tell you. But when I began to feel different I told her to drop it and leave me alone." I shrugged trying not to show her how I really felt.

"What do you mean you began to feel different?" she asked, confused. I could tell she was also trying to change the subject.

"Split personality." I began. "I was going to a lot of parties and began to feel different. One moment I was dancing with a few people then it went blank and as if I had blinked, the next thing I knew I was in the bathroom throwing my guts up." I thought it had been the alcohol but when it had began to be frequent and weirder I researched it."

"It's true. I've seen her when this happens." Damon backed me up.

She turned on him. "I did not ask for your opinion." she spat. "You're lucky I've let you come into my house. I _should_ call the police and tell them you kidnapped her."

He tensed and I could see she was getting on his nerves. But I cut in. "Actually they can't do anything because I went with him willingly, so I ran away. And before you say anything I'd like to add that he brought me here. I was quite happy staying away from you for a few weeks, or even months."

"He took you, he didn't bring you back." she corrected.

"He did both. He took me when I told him, and he brought me back against my will. So it's me you should be mad at."

"What is he even doing with a girl your age? You're way too young to go out with him, and she's not giving you what you want. So leave her alone." she told him.

The kettle was boiling. The high pitched whistle was hurting my ears. I stood up and walked over to it. I poured the water into one cup and then placed the kettle back. The whole time she watched me confused.

I walked back to Damon and turned to her. "I love him and he loves me. As hard as that might be to understand, it's true. I don't care if you don't approve because you're not my mum. And I didn't really care those days either." I shrugged as Damon got up from the chair. "Well I think we better be going now. Thank you for everything, I hope you eventually forgive both of us but until then I'm moving out-"

"Where will you go?" she said trying to stop me.

"Cheryl's? I don't know but I'll find a place." I shrugged. "Oh and by the way I do give him what he wants. But you don't have to worry, he was my first." I grinned and turned towards the door, Damon's arm snaked around my waist as he walked beside me.

"Kaitlyn, don't you even dare leaving this house. If you put one foot out that door you will _never_ be allowed to come back." she warned.

I stopped and looked around. I remembered the times Elena and I had run around chasing Jeremy. The times I had babysat Margaret. The times I had gotten into fights with my parents. The times my friends and I had sat in my room and spoke about 'cute' boys at school. The times Elena and I had made cakes with our mum. The times my dad and I had rolled around in the lounge room, having tickle fights. The times mum would sit in my room and listen to me when I was having problems with friends or boys. The times we all sat at the table and ate dinner together like a happy, normal family.

But then I remembered time when all four of us sat in the lounge room crying, huddled up together when we found out our parents had passed away. The time Elena and I had helped dress Jeremy and Margaret for the funeral. And I remembered the feeling of emptiness that filled the house once they had gone.

I smiled at the happy thoughts. _It hasn't been home for awhile now. Like the saying says, 'Home is where the heart is.' My heart hasn't really felt that alive since they passed away._ Damon's arm moved down as his hand found mine and held it. _Well that's not true. He makes me feel at home._

"I'm fine with that." I shrugged and walked out, holding my head high as Damon squeezed my hand for extra strength.

**DPOV**

I drove down the street and away from the house. "You can move in with me." I told Kaitlyn as she sat next to me looking out the window.

"Thanks." she shrugged. "I was hoping you would let me."

"Are you okay?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I didn't know what to say.

She turned and allowed a half smile to creep onto her lips. "I'll be fine."

"If you wanna talk, I'll listen." I told her.

"I know. It's just, she's family and as much as I love her she was being so rude. I wish she would understand, but I don't think she will. At least not for awhile. And I didn't mean to be nasty; it's just the way she was speaking to you. It's made me want to pour the boiling water on her face." she gripped onto the side of the door, her nails were getting g white. "She just made me feel so bad. I know what I did was wrong to some degree, but I wanted to get away. And when I tried to explain to her why I want to get out, she wouldn't listen. She never has, and never will." God I just wish-"

"Kaitlyn, stop." I told her.

Her hands relaxed as she stopped talking and began to breath normally again. "Sorry."

"Look don't worry. Like you said, they're family. They'll understand sooner or later. And when they do everything will be okay again." I tired to be the wise boyfriend that helped her and gives good advice.

"But if they take too long it might be too late." she said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with all the changes of emotions.

"Because I might have turned by then."

I took a deep breath in. "Kaitlyn, I want to but only when you're ready. I'm not going to do it because you want to at that moment. You have to be sure this is what you really want."

"Why wouldn't it be? To spend eternity with you, and be able to do all the things I've ever wanted. To be able to do anything without damaging my body. There's nothing bad about becoming a vampire. Not to me anyway."

"What about your family? Friends? Future? Don't get me wrong, I want to turn you. Heck I would do it right now if I could, but I can't. You're a person who deserves a choice. So please just make sure this is what you really want."

"Do you love me?" she asked simply.

"Of course." I answered automatically.

"That's all that matter's to me." she grinned as she held my hand and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips.

_What on earth is she doing? _I asked myself as I pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and stopped the car.

"I love you too." she added before moving back to her side and sliding out of the car.

"God she's too good to be true." I told myself as she stood outside and waited for me to walk with her.

**So I hope you like it :):)**

**Oh I thought I would tell you that I haven't been writing that much lately because I've… got a boyfriend! Oh and then my father disowned me this week, and I've been on the verge of punching someone out for a few weeks now.**

**But anyway yes I have my first boyfriend, and last Saturday I got my first kiss (yay for me). But before we started to date I was having a few problems with friends, and I've been in too much of an emotional mess to write. Sorry about that.**

**Well now it's the holidays and I can hide in my room and write to my hearts content ^-^**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	17. Unwelcomed Arrival

**KPOV**

"So what room will be mine?" I grinned as we walked into the lounge room.

"What do you mean?" Damon raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well if I'm moving in I'm going to need a bedroom." I said as if it was basic information. "'Cause believe me, I'm not staying on the couch."

"You don't have to stay on the couch. You can stay in my room with me." he smirked.

"Oh really?" I said as my grin widened. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Yeah." he answered before brining his lips to mine.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but when did you decide to move in with _him_." Elena said with poison. She was behind me, walking into the room from the kitchen.

Our lips parted and I turned with a smug look on my face. "When aunt Jenna decided to kick me out. Not that it's any of your business."

"She what?" Elena asked stunned. "When did this happen?"

"When we went to visit her after school." I shrugged.

"But I heard that you had gotten into a fight with Tyler after school? How did you do both?" she asked, still confused. "And why did she kick you out?"

"Because I told her the truth. I told her everything. And she tried to throw everything back at me. I'm tired of her shit, so I told her I was leaving for awhile. That's when she told me that if I left I wasn't allowed to go back." I answered.

"Well why did you leave then?" she asked, sounding like she thought I'm stupid.

"Because, as she just said, she's tired of her shit." Damon wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

Elena glared at him but before she could say anything Stefan came from around the corner. "So why did you get into a fight with Tyler?" he asked both of us.

"He was making a move on Kaitlyn." Damon shrugged.

"And we didn't get into a fight. Damon simply stood up for me. It lasted for two minutes and no one got badly hurt." I added.

"Actually Tyler's hand is sprained, almost broken. He might not be able to play football for the rest of the season." Stefan informed us.

"I told you he's dangerous." Elena told me, speaking about Damon.

I was on the verge of slapping the crap out of her, Damon's arms kept me grounded. "He may be dangerous, but at least he's not a coward." I snapped at her.

She began to storm towards me. "Don't speak about Stefan that way." she said just as Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I didn't say Stefan, but you did." I grinned.

"Elena stop, don't worry about it." Stefan told her.

"You've turned into such a cow ever since you met him." she yelled.

"I'd like to say the same, but you've always been one." I yelled back.

"Girls stop." Stefan said as he held Elena still.

"Shut up, Stefan. We didn't ask for your opinion." I told him.

"Don't speak to him like that. He's only tiring to help you." Elena said.

"I don't want help from him, or you. Not if you going to be a controlling bitch." I snapped at her.

She gasped in shock. "At least I'm not a crazy slut."

I froze. That pushed me over the edge. "You think I'm a slut? Well screw you. At least I've actually got a man, unlike you. Stefan's more of a chick then I am. And my man isn't scared to do me."

"Really? Well I've already slept with Stefan. The day you came back." she tried to rub in my face. "But knowing you, you would have screwed Damon over and over before that." she pushed.

"Actually no. So that just shows me you're the slut." I grinned.

"Girls settle down." Stefan continued to try and stop us. Damon, on the other hand, just stood there.

"I wasn't the one who would make out with massive amounts of guys at parties. Most of which you wouldn't remember because you were that drunk or high." she threw back.

"At least the guys want me." I told her.

"Actually no, they only want you in their pants." she grinned.

It was my turn to gasp. But I didn't stop. "Keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent."

"I'm the one with the brains remember. You're the one failing school. I'm surprised they're letting you continue." she said. Stefan had given up.

"They only like you because you're little miss perfect who sucks up to everyone."

"I do not suck up to people."

"Yes you do. You did it with mum and dad too. That's why they preferred you." I spat the words at her.

"No they preferred me because I wasn't a disgrace to the family, unlike you." she spat back.

I froze. My heart shattered. Yeah we had little fights like this every now and then. But she'd never said anything like that. And she wasn't finished.

"You know what. Sometimes I wish you weren't my twin. That way no one would look at you and say 'That's Elena's twin'. They would see you as the failure you are and not the bad me." she said. I thought she was done, but she wasn't. "Actually no, I wish you weren't even born." she said with such hatred and finality. My heart shattered at each word.

"Well all you have to do is say the words and I'll be gone." I said simply. "If you really felt like that you only had to say and I would have killed myself years ago." I told her in away so she knew it was true. I got myself out of Damon's arms and walked away and out the door, going anywhere away from her.

**EPOV**

"What have I done?" I whispered. My anger left as the realisation of what I had just said hit me.

"You just told your twin sister that you hate her, and that you wish she was never born." Damon reminded me.

I was too upset with myself to comment. "How could I?"

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you." Stefan said, trying to help me.

"No she won't. At least not for awhile." Damon corrected.

"Don't say that. You don't know her." Stefan glared at Damon.

"I know her better then you do." he pointed out.

"And he's right. She's never going to forget this. And it's going to be a _very _long time before she forgives me." I said as a small tear escaped my eye. "What have I done?" I asked myself again as Damon walked after Kaitlyn.

**DPOV**

As I left the house I stopped and closed my eyes. I cleared all my thoughts to find any sign of where Kaitlyn had gone.

I could feel a mixture of strong emotions, and when I opened my eyes I saw it was coming from inside the forest. I followed the strong pull, and ran as fast as I could. It led me to Kaitlyn. She was walking, mumbling some words of anger as she tried to hold back tears.

It was dark and I had a feeling she was having trouble seeing where she was walking. But she was really concentrating on her surroundings anyway.

"Bitch. She has no clue." she began, but her mood changed. "Maybe she's right. Maybe I am a disgrace." she laughed a cruel laugh. "What do I mean maybe? Of course I am. I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve to live. I don't deserve this life, family, anything. And they don't deserve to have to deal with me."

"Kaitlyn?" I moved towards her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kaitlyn, stop this."

She didn't take notice of my words, but her body stopped and leaned against me. "I'm horrible. I never do my school work. I used to flirt with heaps of guys, and didn't actually feel anything for them. I hurt my family. I hurt myself. I'm judgmental, controlling, opinionative, and a complete bitch. I'm horrible."

"No you're not. You're smart, funny, kind and stand up for yourself and the ones you love no matter what. You make up your mind and stick to it. And you're beautiful." I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. "And you're the love of my un-dead life." I smirked.

She turned around, with a half smile. But I could see the sadness in her eyes. "But what about what Elena said?"

"Elena who?" I smiled.

It took her awhile, but she nodded and smiled back. "Elena who?" she agreed before bringing her lips to mine.

**KPOV**

Damon and I walked back to the boarding house. As my feet landed on the path I began to slow down. Before I knew it, I had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"I can't deal with her. Or him. Not now." I answered.

He grabbed my hand. "Well then why don't we pack a bag and leave for the night?" he smirked.

I thought about it, and as much as the thought was very tempting it was also wrong. I had school tomorrow and in order to go to the ball I had to go to school each day. "No. It'll be okay for tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. It's the weekend then." I smiled.

He nodded understanding. "Okay, but if you change your mind just tell me."

"I will." I reassured him.

We walked into the house, and as soon as the door closed Elena came running around the corner.

"Oh my god. Kaitlyn I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. I'm so sorry." she said as she tried to walk beside me.

I turned to look at her, and no words would form. Until the bitch inside took over. "I can't wait for the ball next weekend. Because I plan on beating your ass and winning bell of the ball." I spat before quickening my pace and walking upstairs to Damon's room.

Damon was close behind. He closed the door and turned around, about to ask me what's wrong when I pushed my lips onto his.

His body stopped, shocked at the sudden kiss. But he soon recovered as his hand snacked around my waist. My hand slithered up his chest and around his neck. The kiss was longer then I expected and let off a little spark. But before anything else happened, he pulled back.

"God you're hard to resist." he smirked.

I bit my lip and grinned. I brought my lips close to his again, but pulled back before they touched. I giggled as I saw the frustration in his eyes. He wanted me right then and there.

He let out a low and quiet growl. As his lips moved to my neck. My hand grabbed his hair as my fingers ran through it. His kisses got harder and needier. His arms moved to my thighs, and he lifted me off the ground. The next thing I knew we were on the bed.

His hands snaked up my body, dragging my shirt up and over my head. My fingers fumbled as I undid the buttons of his shirt. When they were finally all undone I threw the shirt onto the floor.

The feeling of his touch was toxic, and left me drowsy. He was slowly driving me crazy. I wanted him as bad as he wanted me. A small moan escaped my lips, my body reacted to every essence of him. I was drowning in him.

My hand guided his face closer to me. Then my body tensed as the familiar sharp pain jolted my body. The pain I loved so much. Before I knew it the pain was gone, it was replaced with the passionate feeling of him taking my blood. I slowly closed my eyes as the sensation took over. I relaxed my body, letting it take control. Every muscle in my body clamed as I lay there in his arms.

I bit my lip as his hands slowly undid the button of my jeans. His fingers lightly brushed my skin, leaving a tingling feeling running through my body. But just as I began to completely loose myself, his phone rang.

His fingers stopped, and his head lifted.

"Ignore it. You can call them back." I told him.

"It's your phone." he said looking up to me.

I frowned. I reached into my pocket to answer the phone. The contact said _unknown number_, but I still answered.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hello Kaitlyn." the person answered. I could hear the smirk through the tone of the voice. And as I realised who it was my whole body froze.

**So who do you think the mysterious caller is? It could be anyone, even the pizza delivery man. You never know :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry about that, but I've been really busy. I'm trying to write more, so I should get more chapters up soon.**

**I miss and love you all xox**

**Don't forget to review :):)**

**BaMbY xP**

**Oh and you should all visit my profile, to start voting for belle of the ball and her king. The couples are Elena/Stefan, Kaitlyn/Damon, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Matt and Meredith/mystery guest :):)**


	18. Horrible Nightmare, Worse Reality

**KPOV**

"W-who is this?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew whose voice it was, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Take a guess." I could hear the smirk. The voice was laughing cruelly at me. "I just wanted to call and tell you that I cant wait to see you again. I can still taste you on my lips. I'm just waiting for the next time I can sink my teeth into your beautiful and delicate skin." I could hear him enjoying this.

My breath was coming faster. I was holding back a scream as my body tensed.

"I'll see you at the ball next Saturday." he said before the phone went dead.

I threw the phone away and flung myself off the bed. Damon looked at me worried. "Who was it?" he asked as he got up and walked to me.

"No, no, no. Not now. Why me? God why me?" I asked as I fell to the floor.

"Kaitlyn. Who. Was .It?" Damon crouched down to my level. He grabbed my face and lifted my head so I looked him in the eyes. "It was just a phone call. No one will hurt you. Just tell me who it was."

"Samuel." that one simple name sent shivers down my spine.

Damon tensed as his gaze hardened. "What did he say?"

"He- he's coming for me." I began to cry. "He's coming for me. He wants to- to sink his teeth-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I just wanted to throw my guts up and cry.

"Kaitlyn he can't get you. He won't. Don't worry. I'm here." he tried to smile.

"But he knows about the ball next Saturday."

**EPOV**

I paced the room as Stefan sat on his bed watching me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop stressing. She'll forgive you by the morning. Now come to bed and get some sleep. Please." he sighed.

"I cant. She's never going to let me forget this. She's going to hate me for the rest of my life." I told him.

The next thing I knew he was standing in front of me, holding me by my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I thought he was going to compel me. But he didn't. Instead he brought his lips to mine. The kiss lasted longer then I thought it would have. It was sweet with a hint of passion and heat behind it.

When he did eventually pull back he grinned.

"God you distract me so easily." I smiled.

"At least you're not worrying anymore." he kissed my lips gently one more time. "Now come to bed and get some rest.

"Fine." I sighed with a smile plastered on my face.

**DPOV**

"Kaitlyn. I need you to calm down." she wouldn't stop crying, and I was afraid she was going to have a panic attack soon.

"How can I calm down? He's coming to kill me." she said hysterically as she paced.

"No. He's coming to get you and kill me." I corrected her.

She stooped and turned to me suddenly. "What!" she began to cry harder again. "Great. Now he's going to come here. Kill everyone and take me. I'll be alone with a murderous vampire. I'm going to die." she was worrying herself too much.

"Kaitlyn stop." I told her with a harsh tone. She stopped at the hardness of my voice. "Sorry. I needed to get your attention." I told her as I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Please. Stop worrying. I'm going to sort this out. I'm going to get Stefan to help me take care of you on the night. And I'll get your hunter friend to help."

"What about Elena?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"Well she's my twin. We look alike. He might mistake her for me and take her instead. And then she'll be killed and it'll be all my fault. And- and. Oh my god she's going to hate me." Kaitlyn began to work herself up again.

"Kait, stop." I told her calmly. "I'll go tell Stefan about Samuel. You go to sleep. Everything will be fine. We have a week to get everything sorted. And until then I'll take care of you and the people you love."

"O-okay." she began to breath normally again.

I directed her to the bed. She laid down and rested her head against the pillow. I didn't move until I saw that she was asleep. Then it was time to take charge.

**SPOV**

I was lying perfectly still, trying not to wake Elena. She had fallen asleep on my chest. She looked so angelic and beautiful.

I kissed her forehead, and as I moved my head back there was a knock on the door.

My body tensed as Elena stirred in my arms. But she didn't wake. She rolled over, and off me to the other side of the bed. I glared at the door, but got up and walked over to it. When I opened the door, there stood Damon.

"What do you want?" I sighed, annoyed that I got out of bed because of him.

"Kaitlyn got a phone call from Samuel." Damon said, serious face set in a determined frown.

"And who is that?" the name sounded familiar, I just couldn't remember who it was.

"The guy that wants to kill me and kidnap Kaitlyn." he informed me.

"Oh." I snapped to attention. "What did he say?"

"That he'll be seeing her at the Halloween ball."

"And that means she'll be in danger." I put the pieces together.

"Not just her, but Elena too. They're twins, he'll take them both." Damon informed me.

My body tensed as my protective instincts kicked in. "What do you want me to do?"

**KPOV**

_I was back in the forest. It was night and it seemed to be colder than last time. I was dressed in a ball gown. It was strapless and black. It was tight around the chest, and had dimities all over it. The bottom flowed down, like a real princess dress. It was beautiful. My dream dress I wanted to get for the Halloween ball._

_My blonde hair was up bun in a high bun, leaving my neck bare. The cold breeze swirled around me, I shivered as it touched my shoulders. My feet were bare, but the ground was soft and cool._

"_Hello?" I called like last time. "Damon? Are you here?" I waited for him to show himself._

_No one answered. I continued to walk, looking for Damon. But no one was in sight._

_As I kept walking the trees began to clear, as I came to the edge of the forest. There, right in front of me was the school gym. The two doors opened for me to walk inside._

_But something told me not to go in there. As I continued to stare inside at the black room, a figure appeared._

"_Damon." I smiled. But I was sadly mistaken._

"_Hello Kaitlyn. You look beautiful tonight." Samuel smirked. He wore an all black suit that was the same shade as his hair. His blue eyes looked like ice, but were shockingly stunning._

"_Where's Damon?" I asked, stepping back._

"_Kaitlyn?" a voice called from behind me._

_I turned, about to run towards the voice, when Samuel's hand grabbed my arm. I froze. His other hand came to my waist and pulled me in. He kissed my shoulder and then whispered. "Stay with me."_

_I tried to get out of his grip but it just got tighter and tighter._

"_Damon? Damon!" I called out. "Damon where are you? I need you. Help!" I kept yelling._

"_No one can hear you Kaitlyn. It's just you, and me." Samuel grinned. He kissed my neck one last time. "See you at the ball." he said before digging his teeth into my neck._

I woke up screaming. I sat up and my hand flew to my neck to check for blood.

Damon came rushing into the room. "What is it?" he asked.

Sweat was running down my forehead as my hands shook. "Bad dream." was all I could say.

"It's alright." he said as he got on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "It was only a nightmare. None of it was real. It's okay. I'm here." he said as she kissed my forehead.

I held onto his arm, afraid he was going to disappear and leave me. "Don't go. Don't ever leave me." I said as I looked up at him. "Promise me you'll always be there for me."

He looked at me, and I could see the worry in his eyes. "I promise."

I let a small smile form on my lips. "I love you Damon." I said as I leaned against him.

"I love you too Kaitlyn." he said as I slowly fell back to sleep.

**EPOV**

"Morning." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. Damon was at the stove cooking something, Stefan was making toast and Kaitlyn sat at the table drinking coffee.

Before I turned my gaze away from Kaitlyn I saw her hands shaking.

"Oh my god. What's wrong?" I asked, as I took a seat next to her.

"Don't act like you care. You hate me remember." she snapped as she got up and stormed out of the room.

I watched her as she left, flinching at the slamming door. "She's never going to for give me." I sighed.

"She had a fright last night. That's what's wrong." Damon spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"The guy that wants Kaitlyn called her last night." Stefan added.

"How do you know about this and I don't?" I asked offended.

"I told him last night while you were asleep." Damon answered.

"Oh. So what did he say?"

"That he's coming for her. He'll be at the ball." Damon said, sounding grim.

"Well then she's not going to the ball. It's as easy as that." I said, happy that I sorted it out.

"He knows where we live." Stefan told me.

"And if she doesn't go, you don't go." Damon added.

"There is no way I'm missing out on the ball. Why does it matter what I do anyway?"

"Because you're twins." Damon said. I could feel the un said 'duh'.

"Oh. Right. I look exactly like her." I gave up, realising I was in as much danger as she was.

**KPOV**

I walked into Damon's room, and slammed the door behind me. "God she's such a noisy bitch." I mumbled to myself. "She always wants to know whats happening. Well, I'm not telling her." I said as I threw my bag onto the bed and began to rummage through it. I grabbed a grey shirt and black tights. I quickly threw them on. I slipped my black converse on my feet before grabbing my school bag. "I'm just going to ignore her."

I left the room and walked downstairs, as I made my way to the front door I bumped into Damon. "Where are you going?" he said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"School." I answered as I tried to get past him.

"Um there is no way that you're leaving this house without me. Not after that phone call last night." he said as he grabbed his coat.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"Well he knows about the ball. That means he's in town." he pointed out as he guided e out of the house and to the car.

I zoned out as the dreaded thought ran through my mind. _He could be anywhere, watching me right now. And I wouldn't know._

**So, I hope you liked it.**

**Samuel's back in the picture. What will happen? Will anyone die? And will we find out who wins bell of the ball?**

**Well the next chapter win be a fun one. A few days will have passed, but the girl's will be going dress shopping. So give me some dress ideas, Kay thanks :):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	19. Deadly Gorgeous Princesses Part 1

**EPOV**

"Dear students. Due to the Halloween ball on Saturday, school will be closed tomorrow, so you can all prepare for a wonderful night. Please use your time wisely, and don't make the school regrets its decision to let you have the day off. Kind regards, your principal Mr Wills." the P.A system screeched.

I was sitting in textiles, with Bonnie and Caroline. It was last period on Thursday, and the class seemed to be more interested in the notice, then their work.

"Oh my god. Yes." Caroline squealed. "You guys still going shopping with me?" she turned to Bonnie and me.

"Of course. I need shoes silly." Bonnie smiled.

"Well I haven't even got a dress yet." I admitted.

Both girls looked at me in complete shock. "You, Elena Gilbert, don't have a dress yet?" Bonnie asked.

"You're always ready before all of us. What happened?" Caroline seemed disappointed.

"My mum used to take me shopping with Kaitlyn." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bonnie hugged me for support.

"Well, we'll help instead." Caroline smiled. "Have you fixed things with your sister yet?"

I shook my head. "No, she hasn't said a word to me since last Friday morning. She hasn't even looked at me." I said as I fiddled with a strand of hair. "She hates me." I sighed.

"Don't worry. She'll come around." Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, after the ball she'll be talking to you again." Caroline added.

Just then the room filled with the sound of the bell. All the girls packed their things away and slowly made their way out of the room.

I walked down the corridor with Bonnie and Caroline. "Yeah, I know. It just feels so weird that she hasn't spoken to me. Usually when we fight she'll throw insults at me, and the fight would be only a few days' tops. This time she's really mad. She won't even talk to Stefan, and Damon says she isn't even talking about me. It's like I don't exist in her mind." I was making myself feel worse.

"Well I think it's this Damon guy. He's changed her. Ever since they went away." Meredith said as she joined the group.

"But you've never had a boyfriend." Caroline pointed out. "He's hot, and they do seem to click. Have you seen them after school? She looks so happy."

"And I think it's romantic. The way he came and they ran away together. And now she's moved into his house. It's like a true love story."

_Oh and don't forget the fact that he's a blood sucking vampire who's a jerk. _I added to myself. "Yeah, I can't stand him." it told them. "He seems strange."

"That's only because he's different." Bonnie winked at me.

I knew she knew about the guys being vampires. She knew from the moment she met them. It was one of the advantages of being a witch.

Meredith knew as well, only because I couldn't keep it from her. They both knew that Stefan was safe, but they were weary of Damon. "I agree. He's dangerous." Meredith told Bonnie.

"He's romantic." she corrected.

"He's hot, got money, is older, is Italian and makes her happy. So we should keep out of it." Caroline said as we all walked out to the parking lot.

As the doors opened my eyes flew onto Stefan. He stood with a few other guys, talking and being normal. I smiled as we continued to walk towards Bonnie's car.

Caroline caught me staring at Stefan. "So how are you two going? Have you done it yet?" she grinned. "Because there's something different about you two lately."

I blushed. "Maybe."

"Oh my god." Caroline grinned. "I knew it. When did this happen?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie squealed.

Meredith just shook her head smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"The night Kaitlyn came back. We did it before we knew about them coming home. And yes it was amazing." I said as we reached the car.

"That long ago? Seriously? You've kept it from us for that long?" Caroline sounded offended.

"Well it's not really our business." Meredith told her.

"But we're her best friends. You _have_ to tell us these things." Bonnie spoke up.

"Well, I would have if I didn't have to worry about Kaitlyn." I told them, so they would shut up.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Bonnie got the picture.

Caroline didn't. "Drama or not, you should have told us." her eyes looked past me, and her charming smile suddenly appeared on her face like someone flicked a switch. "Stefan."

I turned and found Stefan walking towards us. "Hey." he smiled back at her. He turned to me. "You ready?"

"Um, for what?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"To go home?" he said as if it was basic knowledge.

"Oh, you must have forgotten. I'm going shopping with the girls this afternoon. I need to finish getting ready for the ball." I smiled.

"I didn't forget." he informed me. "I just thought Damon would have told you."

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"Is everything alright?" Meredith asked.

"Is it Kaitlyn?" Caroline added.

"Do you need help?" Bonnie continued the chain of support for the unknown problem.

"Um, it's nothing really. It's just well it's getting close to the night and we don't want you girls alone. Just in case he comes early." he told me, ignoring the girls.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot." I admitted. "Well I'm with the girls, nothing should happen. And if anything does, then I'm sure Bonnie can help."

He looked over at the girls and then back at me. "Okay. If you think you'll be alright, then I'll let you go with the girls. But if anything happens, call me immediately." he said with serious eyes. He kissed my forehead and smiled at the girls. "Have fun." he turned to me. "I love you Elena." he smiled before turning around and walking away.

"So um, what was that about?" Meredith asked.

"And who was he talking about?" Bonnie threw at me.

"What can Bonnie do?" Caroline asked confused.

**KPOV**

I sat at my desk as everyone else left the class. I was frozen on my chair. Everyday was the same lately. I would be too scared to leave the safety of the classroom, even though he could come in here, kill everyone and take me without even breaking a sweat.

"Kaitlyn? Are you alright?" my teacher, Miss Truss asked.

I looked up, snapping out of my daydream. "Oh, um. Yeah. I'm fine." I tried to smile.

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

I looked away and sighed. "Not really."

"What's the matter?" she asked as she sat on the desk next to me.

"Have you ever been that scared of what's around the corner, that all you can do is sit? As much as you want to move along and ignore the possible dangers, your body freezes and you have no control over the fear that continues to build inside." I answered.

"I can't say I've ever felt like that. But I do know you; and you're an intelligent young lady, who can do extraordinary things. There's no need for you to get scared." she smiled. "Now off you go and try to enjoy your day off tomorrow." she said with a kind and friendly smile.

I pulled on a brave face and smiled back. "Thanks Miss." I said as I left the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, my smile fell and my fear began to grow again.

"Hey." a hand fell on my shoulder.

I froze. _Please don't hurt me. _I wished.

"Kaitlyn are you alright?" the person said as they walked around to face the front of me.

When I saw that it was Damon, I released a breath of air I had been holding onto. "God, you scared me." I tried to laugh.

"You though I was him?" he was really worried about me.

"No. I'm just really tired, and the sudden sound of a voice surprised me." I lied.

"You haven't been sleeping, eating, even talking. You're too scared to even take care of yourself." he told me. "And I'm worried about you."

My smile disappeared. "I don't want to go to the ball." I admitted. "I don't want anyone to die."

"He'll find you know matter where you are. And people are going to die no matter what. There's nothing that can be done." he pointed out. "And anyway, if you don't go and your sister does then she'll be in more trouble."

"Because when he figures out it's not me, he'll get really mad." I finished. "I know. The whole scenario keeps playing in my mind."

"Well I know a way to change that." he smirked.

Many things ran through my mind, but my mouth opened before I realised what I was saying. "Not at school. If we get caught, I get kicked out."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes in amusement. "No, I wasn't talking about sex."

I was confused. "Then what do you want to do?"

**EPOV**

"Wow, look at these shoes." Bonnie shoved the pink glitter shoes in my face. "Do you think I should get them?" she asked me.

"Honey, your dress is black and gold. I don't think they would look nice with it." Caroline said as she joined us.

"Well, I didn't say for the ball." Bonnie pointed out as she grinned. "They're nice shoes, but I was thinking I should wear them to a party or something." she shrugged.

"I guess. But I personally think pink isn't your colour." Caroline told her.

"Oh." Bonnie sighed as she put the shoes away.

I walked away, looking at the gorgeous shoes. So many caught my eye. But as I looked around I saw the most amazing black velvet wedges. I grabbed them and went right up to Bonnie. "These are the shoes you need." I smiled.

She looked at the shoes, and then at me. "Oh my god. They're stunning." she nearly screamed.

Caroline noticed that I had found something, so she came over to check the shoes out. "Whoa. They are cute. Definitely the right shoes for you Bonnie." she smiled approvingly.

Meredith walked into the shop at that moment. "Hey, Elena." she called.

I looked over at her, and headed in that direction. "What's up?"

"You know that knew costume shop?" she asked excitedly.

"The one run by Matt's mum?" Caroline walked into the conversation.

"Is that who owns it?" Meredith got distracted.

"Yeah, I know the place. What about it?" I told her.

"Well I have to show you something." she smiled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the shop.

It wasn't too far. When we got there she pulled me to the back of the shop wear there were a few changing rooms and a bunch of dresses cramped up into the corner. No one really looked through this rack because the dresses had been there for years. The previous owner had sold the shop and left these dresses sitting here. Matt's mum did nothing with them, hoping they would get sold.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Hold on." Meredith said as she rummaged through the rack. "Ah, here it is." then she pulled out a stunning dress.

It was floor length and strapless. It was an ice blue, almost white, and had silver beads sewn through it to add a crystallised effect. The colours together looked amazing. It was an old Victorian style dress, something that a real princess would wear.

"It's perfect." I smiled as I grabbed the dress. "Absolutely perfect."

**KPOV**

"Seriously?" I asked as I looked at the store as if it was a Barbie shop.

"Yes." Damon smirked as he pulled me in close. "You need a dress if you're going to be bell of the ball."

The dress shop looked scarier then a maths test. I could picture the giggling girls, gossiping about boys and talking about makeup. The thought of it made me shiver. "Why can't I wear something I already own?"

"Because you need to get out of the house. And you need to spend time with your friend." he told me.

"What friend?" I asked as I turned to him confused.

He was looking at something to the left of him. When I turned my head to see what he was talking about, I saw Cheryl. "That friend." he smirked.

"Oh my god." I screamed. I ran over and flung my arms around her, giving her a big hug. "I haven't seen you for ages." I told her.

She smiled and hugged me tighter then usual. "I missed you too." she laughed.

When the hug was over I looked at her with a terrified look. "Did he tell you?"

"It's just dress shopping. It's not that bad." she joked.

"No. I mean about Samuel." I told her.

"Oh. Um, yeah. He told me everything. And I'm gonna be there to help you. Everything will be fine." she told me as she grabbed my hand and directed me to the dress shop. "But for now. Let's get you ready for this ball." she grinned. Damon followed us as we walked into the store.

Girls were everywhere, looking at dresses and modelling the clothes they tried on. Girly music played, only just heard over the chatter of girls. The walls were a dark grey, and the floors were some kind of colour crossed between purple and pink. I was so tempted to turn away, but I stayed knowing that if I tried to escape Damon would catch me.

"So what colour do you want to wear?" Cheryl asked as she directed me to a rack full of purple coloured dresses.

"Black." I said automatically.

She had been admiring a short cocktail dress. But my answer caused her to put the dress back. "No." she told me as she moved onto a rack full of green dresses. "Next choice?"

"Red." I answered. "Deep red. Really dark, deep, blood red."

She froze and looked over at Damon. When I looked at him he was smirking towards us. She smiled at me. "I'd prefer if I never saw any kind of red on you again."

I knew she still didn't understand why I was with Damon. But I was, and she had to deal with it.

"Well how about black?" I grinned.

"Kaitlyn, you always wear black. Why don't you wear something that will shock people?" she suggested.

"I never wear dresses, and I never go to school functions. I think that will shock people enough." I told her.

"Fine. But you have to have a different colour as well as black."

"How about blue?" Damon asked. "It will match her eyes." he smirked charmingly.

"Actually, I had been thinking the same thing." Cheryl admitted. She grabbed my arm and took me to the blue rack. She flicked through the dresses like they were pages of a magazine. She threw a few of the dresses at me and the pulled me towards the changing rooms. "Now get changed into these dresses and pick one." she smiled.

I sighed as I did what I was told. I locked the door and threw the first dress on. It was short and light blue. It made me look like my sister, if she was going to a club. I took it off and continued through the pile of dresses. When I had tried on all the dresses, I walked out disappointed.

"Which one did you like?" Cheryl smiled.

"None. I look like my sister in all of them." I told her.

"Well we can keep looking." she said as she directed me to the dresses. She continued to search, but I didn't believe she would find the perfect dress.

Giving in, I decided to look at some dresses as well. As soon as I began to look something caught my eye. I pushed all the other dresses away to get a better look. "This is it." I smiled. I pulled out the dress.

It was a black, strapless ball gown. It was tight around the chest, and had blue and black dimities sewn all through it. The bottom flowed down, like a real princess dress. It was beautiful.

Cheryl looked over at what I had picked. "It's black though." she said. But after awhile she smiled. "It's so you." she told me approvingly.

"It's perfect." I smiled. "Absolutely perfect."

**So the girls have found their dresses, there's only two more sleeps before the most unforgettable nigh of their lives.**

**What will happen? Who will die? And did anyone notice that Meredith will be taking a mystery guest? Who will this person be?**

**All these questions will be answered very soon. Until then thankyou for reading**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review**

**Miss and love you all xox :):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	20. Deadly Gorgeous Princesses Part 2

**EPOV**

"So who are you taking to the ball Meredith?" Caroline asked as we all sat down on Bonnie's couch.

"Um, just a guy." she blushed.

"What's his name?" I grinned, wanting answers.

"Simon." she answered, blushing like crazy.

"And who's Simon?" Bonnie asked, enjoying this as much as Caroline and me.

"Just a guy. We've only known each other for a week or so, but he told me I'm beautiful." she smiled. "I really like him."

"How old is he?" I asked, intrigued.

"Is he hot?" Caroline asked.

"You can't ask that?" Bonnie laughed.

"What?" Caroline asked, like what she had said was perfectly fine to ask. "It's just a question."

"He's twenty two. And yes. He's very attractive." Meredith giggled.

"Well I'm happy for you. I've never seen you act like this because of a guy." I told her.

"Well I've never seen her act like this at all." Caroline joked.

"So who are _you_ taking Caroline?" Meredith asked, changing the subject.

"Tyler." she answered simply, but with a proud and confident smile.

"Whoa. Someone wants to get lucky?" I laughed.

"Hey, he's a nice guy." she stood up for him.

"Yeah he is. But he's good in bed too." Bonnie joined in the teasing.

Caroline opened her mouth to continue standing up for him. But her cheeky side come out. "Yeah, he's hot too." she grinned as she bit her lip flirtatiously.

I turned to Bonnie. "And who is Miss Bennet going with?"

She hesitated but then said. "Matt."

A small gasp escaped as the words processed through my mind. "What?"

"Bonnie, he's Elena's ex." Meredith reminded her.

"Yeah. They have a past. If you go with him, then you're risking your friendship and any possibilities for them later." Caroline told her.

"I know. But he asked, and no one else had even mentioned it to me. We're just going as friends Elena. I swear." she said, she looked so small and fragile.

"Firstly, I know that. And I'm just shocked that you didn't say anything to me." I smiled at her. "And secondly," I turned to Caroline. "Nothing will ever happen. We're over. I'm with Stefan now. And he makes me happy." I told her.

"I know. But you could still be friends." she said.

"I hope so." I agreed.

"Anyway. Who's going with Kaitlyn?" Bonnie asked.

"Who do you think?" I groaned.

"Really, he's that bad?" Caroline asked.

"He's an ass." I told her.

"Why is he an ass? Did he do anything?"

"Well he took her away." Meredith answered for me.

"She wanted to go. And he brought her back." Caroline pointed out.

"He uses her." Meredith told her.

"She wants it as much as he does." Bonnie joined.

"He hates Stefan. He tried to hurt Stefan. He's changed Kaitlyn." I informed them.

"Have you ever asked Stefan or Damon why they fight? And did you ever stop and ask yourself if it's you that's changed?" Caroline put me back in my place. "The way I see it, you're just jealous. He came and Kaitlyn moved further away from you. You don't even know how to talk to her anymore. And he's the only one she turns to. You think he's replaced you."

I sat there listening to her and as I though about what she was saying, I finally realised that it was true. I only hated him because he makes her happy, and I used to be able to do that. She's been pushing away from me, but she just gets closer to him. _I'm jealous of my sister's vampire boyfriend._ I told myself.

**KPOV**

"Do you want to come in for tea?" Cheryl asked as we stood on the front porch of her nana's house.

I looked at her and then at Damon. I turned my gaze back to her. "Sorry, but after last time, I think it might be best if we just go home." I smiled politely.

"Okay, I understand. I really am sorry for that." she told me.

I nodded, knowing she was telling the truth. "I know that you guys don't trust vampires, but you can trust him." I told her.

She smiled and turned to Damon. "Thank you for inviting me. And thank you for dinner." she turned back to me and hugged me. "I'll see you at the ball."

A tear escaped my eye as the thoughts of the ball came back to me. "Right the ball." I smiled.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. You'll be fine." she grinned as she pushed me playfully. "Plus nothing can happen to you. You're my only friend." she said as she walked inside.

"And you're my only friend." I smiled back at the now closed door.

"Come on lets get you home." Damon said as he lifted me into his arms.

I screamed. "Damon, what are you doing?" I yelled as I laughed.

"Taking my wonderful, beautiful, amazing, and perfect girlfriend to my car." he smirked.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "If anything happens at the ball, I'm glad I got to fall in love with you first." I told him.

His expression changed to serious. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise you that you'll still be here on Sunday." he smiled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

But instead of trying to convince me that everything was going to work out, he ignored me and continued for the car.

**DPOV**

Kaitlyn walked into the room with her towel wrapped around her. I was lying on my bed, reading a book. I had no energy, the result when I wake up in the morning. I wasn't really concentrating on anything, and didn't notice much of my surrounding. But I could tell something was wrong.

"Why do I smell blood?" I asked as I put the book down. My expression was worried, but also curious.

She lifted her leg and pointed to a cut on her thigh. "I cut myself while shaving." she frowned. "It hurts."

I shook my head and let out a soft laugh. "Really?"

"Hey, it may be small, but it really stings." she told me.

"Do you want me to fix that?" I asked, smirking.

She put her leg down and adjusted her towel. "No." she grinned. "You have to get ready for tonight."

"We have hours before we have to be ready. Cant we have a little bit of fun?" I asked as I moved off the bed and towards her.

"I don't know. You might not be able to get ready in time." she teased.

"Really?" I asked offended. "And who's the vampire here? I can do _any_thing." I pulled her closer to me.

"Anything?" she asked curiously as she bit her lip.

I crashed my lips onto hers as my hands moved down to her thighs. I pulled her legs up and around my waist before turning around and laying her on the bed. I moved my lips down to her neck and began to nibble. She tensed as a small moan escaped her lips. Her hands grabbed my skirt and pulled me down closer to her. I did as she wanted and bit down.

Her warm and rich blood created a tingling sensation that ran through my body. As it touched my tongue, every part of me seemed to wake up. I instantly felt new and powerful. When my body had taken what it needed I didn't stop. The want of her blood took over for a brief moment. I realised I was taking too much and quickly stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing my panic.

"I couldn't stop." I admitted.

"Its fine." she grinned. "I like it." she said as she pulled me closer to her again.

"I have to be careful. I can take too much." I told her, trying to resist.

"Well, then don't drink anymore today." she smiled. "But I still want you." her smile quickly turned to a cheeky smirk.

My worry was a distant thought as she lightly kissed my lips. My body didn't just want her blood, it wanted her. I wanted to have her right then and there; and nothing was stopping me. I didn't waste anytime. Unlike before, I had my clothes off almost instantly. The towel that was still covering her came off her easily. Our lips never parted.

I lifted myself slightly and reached over towards the bedside table; her lips moved to my neck. I opened the top draw and dug my hand in. After a moment I pulled my hand out, and a knife. I brought it to my shoulder and quickly made a small cut for Kaitlyn. I put the knife down as my lips moved back to hers.

The feeling of her against me sent electrifying chills all through me. Her body, her soul, her whole essence seemed to bring me back to life.

I moved so she knew what to do. Her lips moved automatically to the fast healing cut on my shoulder. At first she was gentle and careful. But after awhile she lost control as she began to drink my blood. As she healed and refreshed through the power of my blood, we didn't wait any longer. We began to make love… possibly for the last time.

**EPOV**

"Wow. You look amazing Elena." Bonnie smiled. She wore a gold dress with black lace underneath. It was a shot dress that showed her knees, so she wore black stockings too. Her shoes gave her a little bit of extra height but she was still the shortest. Her hair was half up and half down with a messy kind of look.

I swirled as I looked at my reflection. "Thankyou. You look lovely too." I smiled at her.

Bonnie was right. The dress was exactly what I wanted. It seemed to be the dress I had dreamt about ever since I could remember. It was the princess dress.

"Whoa." Meredith grinned as she walked in. "You both look gorgeous." she said as she walked up to us.

"Oh my god." I was completely shocked. I turned to get a better look of Meredith. "Is that a dress?" I asked, pointing to her outfit.

She curtsied; when she looked back at us I saw the smile on her face. "Yeah my grandma bought it for me." she told us. Her dress was a black, slim, velvet dress that was floor length. It was strapless and had a split on the left side going up to mid thigh. Her hair was straight and down, but pulled out of her face using a white rose hairclip.

"You look stunning." I smiled at her.

"You look like a girl." Bonnie teased.

Caroline knocked on the door. "You all ready?" she asked outside of the room where we couldn't see her.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course your majesty." Meredith answered sarcastically.

"Yep." Bonnie called.

Caroline walked in delicately, careful not to tread on anything on the floor. "What do you think?" she smirked.

Her dress was a jade green colour. It was also floor length and strapless. It was simple, with only a few dimities. The thin style looked slightly Victorian, and suited her perfectly. Her blonde hair was curled and loose, with a few pearl clips pulling it into place.

"Caroline. You look fabulous." I told her.

"Wonderful." Meredith added.

"Stunning." Bonnie smiled.

She blushed. "Thanks. You girls look amazing too." she complimented.

We all stood there looking into the mirror, checking to see if we were complete. As I looked at each girl in the reflection I smiled. Bonnie was going for the messy, modern witch style; Meredith was a vampire, which kind of shocked me but she looked great; Caroline was a nymph, a spirit of nature; and I was a princess. As much as we didn't look like the storybook creatures, in a way we still looked the part.

Then a small thought whispered through my mind. _If Samuel comes, this may be the last time you see these girls._

I shock myself and turned to the girls. "Promise me, that no matter how tonight turns out. We'll always love each other."

"Well that was random." Caroline said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Elena what's up?" Meredith asked worried.

"You can feel it too." Bonnie said out of the blue.

"Feel what?" Caroline asked. "Am I missing something?"

"Girls, you're kinda freaking us out." Meredith said with a worried face.

"It just feels like, something bad is gonna happen." Bonnie told the girls. I could see they were about to question what she meant, but a knock at the front door quickly ended the subject.

"Well nothing is going to stop me from having a blast tonight." Caroline said, sounding determined.

"What's the worst that could happen anyway?" Meredith tried to cheer the mood.

Bonnie shrugged and her face changed to excited. "I just want to dance already." she giggled.

"Same." I smiled. But my mind whispered. _Something is going to happen. And someone is going to die._

**KPOV**

Damon and I were still lying in bed together, completely naked. My head rested on his chest listen to the sound of his heart.

"Why is it still beating?" I asked him.

"Because people wouldn't believe I'm a human if it didn't. It's apart of the illusion." he answered, stroking my hair.

"Can you eat normal food? I've seen you eat, but do you need it?" I asked.

"No, but it doesn't effect us. It just goes through our bodies, nothing is absorbed or used. We get everything we need out of the blood we drink."

"Why do you drink so much alcohol?"

"It helps dim the craving for blood. I'll have a drink before we leave tonight, just so I don't snack on you." he smirked.

I grinned and went to kiss him, but his words clicked. "Shit. What's the time?" I asked as I flung the blankets off me.

"Um, five o'clock. Why?" he asked, still lying there.

"Well I have to get ready. Cheryl is coming over here to go to the ball with us." I told him as I slipped my black lace underwear and strapless bra on.

"Hm, sexy." he smirked at my choice of underwear.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "We have to get ready." I told him as I grabbed everything I needed.

"Why?" he said as he stretched and rested his hands behind his head. "I'd prefer to stay in bed with you." he smirked.

I stoped and turned to him, face deadly serious. "Because we need to protect Elena and everyone else from Samuel." I reminded him.

He clicked and threw the blankets off him. "Fine. But if I had it my way we would be chained to this bed forever." as serious as I was, he still was the cocky Damon I loved.

"Well I'm going to the other room to get changed. Don't peek until I'm done. I want it to be a surprise." I smiled, and left the room.

**SPOV**

I waited patiently at the front door of Bonnie's house. Matt and Tyler stood with me, all of us dress in plain black and white suites. We were all going to go to the ball together. It was the girls' idea. But the fact that Tyler and Matt weren't friends anymore because Tyler screwed with Kaitlyn, made it awkward. Matt and I didn't get along because he wanted Elena back; and Tyler and I didn't talk because I'm the brother of the guy who had the girl he wanted.

I really didn't understand why the girls thought this was going to be a good idea.

The door opened revealing Meredith. She was dressed in a long black velvet dress, and surprisingly looked like a delicate girl. "Hey guys. The girls are just coming." she smiled.

"You look great Meredith." I smiled.

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Is that you Meredith?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Man, I wish you were my date." Tyler flirted.

"Shut up." she snapped at them.

"What are you anyway?" Matt tried to change the subject.

She looked at me. "A vampire." I tried not to react and ignored her looking at me.

"A sexy one at that." Caroline winked at Meredith as she walked outside.

"Wow." Tyler's jaw dropped. "You look… amazing." his politeness shocked me.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Bonnie walked out quietly. "Hey." she said nervously.

"Bonnie, you look amazing." Matt said as she walked over to him.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"So what are you two?" Tyler asked Caroline and Bonnie.

"I'm a nymph." Caroline smiled. "A spirit of nature."

"And I'm a witch." Bonnie said proudly. I had a feeling that I was the only guy that knew she was a real witch too.

"So where's Elena?" Matt asked.

"Here." Elena said from inside. She stepped out, and my jaw dropped lower then Tyler's had earlier. She looked amazing. She looked as if she belonged in my time, not here. She walked over to me, with a small smile.

"You look beautiful." I told her as I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you." she blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Where's your date Meredith?" Tyler joked.

"Oh, he's meeting me there." she told him, shutting him up.

"Well are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Shall we?" I smiled at Elena, offering my arm.

She looped hers into mine and smiled back. "Why thankyou kind sir."

**DPOV**

"Kaitlyn, Cheryl's here." I called from the door.

Cheryl stood awkwardly outside. "So, hey." she said to me.

"She upstairs." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." she rushed out before pushing past me and racing upstairs.

_I don't understand why it takes so long for girls to get ready. I threw on my all black suit in a matter of minutes. My hair was even done before her. _I shrugged and walked to the lounge room. I opened my liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of scotch. The window was open a crack which showed me an image of the sun, almost about to set.

_Beautiful._ I thought to myself. _That's one thing I'm glad I didn't loose. Being able to see the sun and feel its warmth._ I smiled to myself as I drank my drink.

As I put the glass down I heard the girls walking down the stairs. I moved to the hall way, and was stopped.

As I looked up at Kaitlyn, I froze. She looked incredible. _Nothing compares to the beauty she possesses. Not even the sun._ I thought to myself.

"What do you think?" she asked as she reached the end of the stairs.

I snapped back to reality. "You look truly beautiful." I told her as I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"See I told you. You look gorgeous." Cheryl told Kaitlyn as she headed towards the door. "But we have a ball to get to. So get your ass in to the car." she told us, grinning to show she was in a way joking.

Kaitlyn's smile faltered for a moment. But I pulled her in and kissed her lightly, before her mood was completely shattered. "I love you. And that's all that matter's right now." I told her.

She nodded. "I love you too." she said in return as she grabbed my hand before we walked out to the car.

**So what will happen? What's with the negative thoughts and feelings?**

**But the biggest question is… who will win 'Bell of the Ball'?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Don't forget to review**

**I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	21. Grand Enterance and Awkward Greetings

**EPOV**

The drive to the school seemed to go by faster then usual. When we all got out of the car we followed a dark path to the back of the school to where the gym was. All the lights were off, which made it feel like a really Halloween night.

We all reached the gym stood at the closed doors. We could hear music playing inside. Matt stood forward and opened the door for everyone. It was pitch black. I could see anything.

"Wow. They really out did themselves this year." Caroline said as she headed inside.

Tyler followed her and grabbed her from behind. "You scared?" he said as he shook her around a bit.

She screamed playfully. "No." she giggled.

The rest of us followed them into the dark hall. I clung to Stefan knowing he could see where to go. Suddenly Bonnie screamed.

"Something's got me." she jumped.

A curtain moved and revealed a person. Their face was covered by a plain white mask; the rest of their costume was simply black. "Welcome to the ball." I could hear the cruel smirk.

We walked past him and into the gym. Even though the entrance was freaky, everything else looked amazing.

The lights were dim, and red, adding a spooky look. Tables were set out with black tablecloths, and even the chairs had black material over them. On the other side was a stage were a DJ played the music, and were the announcements would be said later. In front of that was the dance floor.

Students were everywhere. Everyone looked amazing. There were fairies, ghosts, pirates, monsters, every kind of Halloween costume I've seen or thought of, and more.

"Whoa. And we thought the entrance was good." Matt said.

I turned to Stefan, grin on my face. "Dance with me?" I said as I began to move to the music.

He followed me out on to the dance floor, where we got lost in the crowd.

**KPOV**

"Wow." Cheryl looked at the spooky school.

"Being a vampire slayer you'd think this wouldn't affect you." Damon smirked.

She glared at him. "I'm still a person." she snapped.

He raised his hands in defence. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Don't fight." I told them before following the path. "At least not on the night, that could be our last." I called back.

They both followed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing is going to happen." Cheryl sighed.

"Can you see the future? Is that one of your vampire slayer tricks?" I asked her, not being bitchy just being truthful.

"No." she admitted.

"Well then don tell me something when you can't prove it's true. If you can't stop something from happening, a hundred percent, then don't say nothing will happen." I simply told her.

"Kaitlyn-" Damon began.

We had reached the gym. I turned to him. "No. Don't star this crap." I told him. "Tonight is going to be a night we will all remember. Even if nothing bad happens. So right now I want to go inside and enjoy myself, just in case one of us doesn't make it through to tomorrow." I said before walking in, hoping that would drop the subject.

**EPOV**

Stefan and I were still dancing, enjoying the moment. When he turned me around my eyes landed on Meredith, who was sitting by herself at a table.

After I was pulled me back in I looked up him. "We should go sit with Meredith, I smiled."

Stefan looked to where she sat and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." he agreed before we headed towards her.

As we got closer to the table I noticed she looked upset. "Hey what's up?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her.

"My date isn't here yet." she answered, sounding worried and disappointed.

"Hey don't think like that." I told her, knowing she thought he was coming. "He'll be here. If he wasn't going to come then he wouldn't have tried his best for you to like him."

"It's true." Stefan backed me up. "If he only wanted to hurt you then he wouldn't have been that sweet in the first place."

I smiled a thank you at him and turned back to her. "When did he say he would get here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, but her eyes seemed to notice something behind me. "Now." she said as her face brightened up.

I turned and saw tall man walking towards our table. He wore an all black suit that was the same shade as his hair. His blue eyes looked like ice, but were shockingly stunning. He smiled, showing pearly white teeth.

"Meredith?" he asked.

"Simon?" she asked him.

"God, I thought I would never find you in this crowd." he admitted, the whole time looking at her.

She laughed and then turned to Stefan and me. "Oh, um, these are my friends." she pointed at Stefan. "This is Stefan." and then she smiled at me. "And this is my best friend Elena."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He gently kissed the back of it and then let go. "It's nice to meet you, _Elena._"

Stefan cleared his throat. "Well it was nice meeting you, but Elena and I were just about to go and dance." he smiled at Simon. I knew he was just being protective.

"Yes. Sorry. But it was nice meeting you. "I agreed. Then it turned to Meredith. "Have fun." I smiled.

She nodded and smiled back. "I'm sure I will." she said before Stefan led me to the dance floor.

As we began to dance he whispered in my ear. "I don't trust him."

"I realise this." I grinned.

He sighed. "Elena I'm being serious. Something was wrong about him. He seems-"

"Elena." Bonnie headed towards us with Matt.

I smiled at her. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." she grinned. But then she turned in the direction of Meredith. "But she looks like she's having more fun." she noticed.

"Yeah. That's Simon." I nudged her.

"Oh, so that's the mystery guy." she nodding understanding.

"I don't see what's so hot about him." Matt said.

"He's dark." Bonnie started.

"And mysterious." I added.

Matt shrugged. "Well he looks like an ass."

"He looks like a vampire." Bonnie said.

**KPOV**

Damon, Cheryl and I stood on the side.

"Well this is boring." I sighed.

"You think this is scary?" Damon asked. "That entrance was as dull as my funeral."

Cheryl looked at him with distaste. "Your sense of humour is-"

"Amazing." I said, hoping they wouldn't argue again.

Damon turned to me, smirk on his face. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled. "Of course." I said before he led me to the dance floor.

As we walked to the dance floor people began to stare at us. They seemed to be shocked at the sight of me. Dressed in, for once, appropriate clothes.

"Wow. Look at her." I heard a girl say to her date as she pointed at me.

"Look at him." her friend grinned.

Many more comments about how I looked where whispered through the crowd as we walked past. When we finally got to the middle Damon pulled me close to him and we began to dance.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. My feet moved to the slow dance automatically, as we swayed side to side.

"Wow. Is that you Kaitlyn?" Caroline's familiar voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see Caroline and Tyler dancing right next to us. She looked amazing, but then again… it was Caroline.

"Yeah. It's Kaitlyn." I answered.

"Whoa. You look hot." Tyler winked. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

Caroline pushed him slightly. "Excuse me?" she said, offended.

"Hey, you look great too." he tried to fix things.

"Great? Is that it? I'm out of here." she said as she stormed off.

"Caroline, I didn't mean it like that." he called before running after her.

"Low life human." Damon growled.

I looked up at him. "Hey. Don't worry. He's a jerk and doesn't mean anything to me. _You _do." I told him.

He smiled at me and we began to dance again. Then the music changed to more up beat dance music. I looked at Damon and he shrugged. We began to move to the music. Some dances from all the students were probably a little more sexual then the supervisors would allow, but we weren't stopped.

After a few songs my feet began to hurt so we went to go sit with Cheryl, who now sat with Elena and Stefan. As much as I wanted to avoid them, I wanted to sit with Cheryl.

"Hey." I smiled at them.

Elena and Stefan looked up, and froze. Stefan could say nothing, but Elena's jaw dropped.

"Kaitlyn?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, in the flesh." I grinned.

"You look… beautiful." she said as she snapped back to calm and cool, in control Elena.

"Thanks." I smiled kindly. "You look stunning." I told her.

She blushed. But Stefan spoke up. "Like a princess."

"An ice princess." she added.

Their words stopped me for a moment. _I wanted to be a princess. I guess the twin thing shows tonight._ I shrugged and sat next to Elena. Damon took a seat in between me and Cheryl.

"So where are your followers?" I asked her.

She pointed to the punch table. "Bonnie and Matt." she pointed to an arguing couple. "Caroline and Tyler." then she pointed to the dance floor. "And Meredith with her partner Simon." she smiled.

"Meredith has a partner?" I asked as I tried to get a better look of him.

Damon was talking to Cheryl about vampires. It sounded like he was being cocky again. Stefan was looking at Elena and me, concentrating on our conversation. And Elena was looking at me, waiting for a real reaction.

Suddenly my vision of him cleared, but everything else disappeared. _Tall. Black hair._

As if he could tell I was looking at him, he turned and looked right back at me. _Icy blue eyes._

"What did you say his name was?" I asked, frozen.

Damon's attention was on me, realising something was up. Cheryl seemed to have dropped everything to see what we were talking about.

Elena smiled. "Simon. He's from out of town."

"Where did they meet?" Cheryl asked. "If he's out of town, how did she meet him?"

"This is the first time they've met in person. He found her on the internet a couple of days ago." Elena said, slowing catching on. "What is it?" she asked me.

I couldn't tear my eyes from him. His eyes seemed to draw me in, drowning me. "It's him. It's Samuel." as the name escaped my lips his grin turned to a cruel smirk. Everything went black. That's the last thing I remembered before I fainted.

**I know it's a short one, but I had to end it there. My reason is… I hope the suspense kills you :P**

**What will happen next? Why is Samuel with Meredith? And why is Tyler such an ass?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**I love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	22. Love of All Kinds

**BPOV**

Matt and I danced to the music. I laughed as Matt tried to dance, but failed. He looked like a duck, whose wings had no bones in them. They flailed around, out of time.

"I give up." he said. "I need a drink."

I nodded. "Me too." I told him before we headed towards the punch.

He poured me a drink and handed it to me. "Thank you." I smiled and turned to look at all the students. I saw Kaitlyn sitting with Elena and Stefan. "Wow. Look at Kaitlyn." I told Matt.

He looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be her. She looks too…"

"Nice?" I asked him as I grinned and rolled my eyes. "What are they looking at?" I asked as I noticed Kaitlyn was trying to focus on something. I followed her gaze and saw Meredith and Simon. I laughed. "She's as shocked as you were." I told Matt, but he was too busy talking to a couple of other guys.

I ignored him and went back to looking at Kaitlyn and Simon. Suddenly he looked back at her, but no one else noticed. She froze, as his grin turned to a cruel smirk. Then I realised what was right in front of me.

"It's Samuel." I said before Kaitlyn fainted.

**KPOV**

"Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn are you okay?" Elena asked as she rested her hand on my forehead.

"Kaitlyn, are you alright?" Cheryl asked, somewhere in the distance.

"Kaitlyn. I need you to wake up." Damon told me, holding my hand.

I reached for his voice and opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor. The others where crowded around me so it didn't cause a scene. But we still caught someone's attention.

"Kaitlyn? Are you alright? What happened?" Meredith asked as she rushed to us, Samuel close behind.

I looked at Damon, giving a look I hoped would tell him not to start anything. He nodded and helped me up.

I smiled at her. "Oh, I'm alright. I still get dizzy every now and then from my blood loss." I told her.

"Which time are we talking about?" she grinned. "The forest or the time you ran away?"

I shrugged, and laughed. "God, you'd think I'd be empty by now." I told her.

Samuel cleared his throat. Meredith realised she hadn't introduced him yet. She moved so she could look at everyone. "Samuel, this is Damon, Stefan's brother." she said pointing to Damon. "This is Cheryl, a friend." she said pointing to Cheryl. "And this clumsy one is Kaitlyn, Elena's twin and Damon's girlfriend." she told him.

"Well that was quite a fall there." he grinned.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me." I tired to hide my fear.

"Well as long as you're okay." he gave a small nod.

"Well we were just about to go, it was nice meeting you." I smiled at him before trying to leave.

"But what about 'Bell of the ball'?" Meredith called. "Don't you want to see if you won?" she smiled.

I groaned quietly at myself. "Of course, I forgot." I smiled back.

"Well, you need to call Cheryl's nana and tell her about the sleepover." Damon told me.

Cheryl stood by us. "Yeah she doesn't know what's going on so we should call her and tell her our plans." she agreed.

_They're giving you an excuse to leave for a moment. _My brain whispered. "Are you sure she won't mind you staying?" I asked Cheryl, playing along.

"Of course, she loves you." she answered and smiled.

I turned to the others. "Well we'll be heading out for a moment." I looked at Elena. "But we'll be back." I reassured her, hoping she understood my message.

Without another word the three of us headed outside. Damon stood closest to the door just in case Samuel decided to follow us. Cheryl got her phone out and dialled her nana's number.

"Hey, nana?" she began. "Okay, yeah sure." she said before putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello? Kaitlyn, honey, are you there?" nana called through the phone.

"Yeah I'm here." I answered, shivering from the fear of Samuel. The moment I saw him it felt like death had entered the room and the night.

"Honey, Cheryl told me about what's happening. I can't be there. I'm too frail. You're just going to have to fight him yourself. But I believe in you. And if you get in a lot of trouble, run here. I'm not too far. I'll be here ready. That goes for you too boy." nana told Damon. "All of you kids, and any of your friends, can come here." she told us.

"Nana, he's with Meredith. He's her date." I told her.

"Does she know?" she asked. "Does she know who he is?"

"No." I answered.

"Well she's safe for now. But protect everyone. Cheryl, you know what to do." she said. "Now get back inside and stop him." she said before hanging up.

"Holy shit." I said, looking at the phone. "We're dead." I said just as the gym doors flew open.

Meredith and Caroline stood in the door way, grinning excitedly. Samuel was with them, looking evil in the back.

"Kaitlyn. It's time. They're announcing Bell of the ball." Caroline told me as the two girls dragged me into the crowd.

**EPOV**

The principal stood on the stage, microphone in hand. "So, how is everyone going? Having fun?" he asked the students.

"Yeah." answered the students, cheering with excitement.

"I guess you want me to just cut to the chase. So here we go. Can all the candidates please come onto the stage?" he began to call the names of the. "Caroline and Tyler. Bonnie and Matt. Elena and Stefan. Meredith and, um, Simon. Kaitlyn and, ah, Damon." he said Samuel and Damon's names as if they weren't supposed to be on the list.

We all walked up onto the stage. I watched as the rest of them acted differently. Meredith looked shy, but Simon looked as if he was meant to rule. Caroline and Tyler stood together, but she looked as if he was the last person she wanted to be with. Bonnie stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do; but Matt's cool attitude evened the look. And then there was Kaitlyn and Damon. They looked perfect. She stood with her head held high, on an angle facing both the audience and Damon. Damon stood looking at the principal, with his arm around Kaitlyn protectively.

Right then and there I saw that they were perfect for each other; and as long as he kept her safe, I didn't have a problem with them being together.

"So, here we have it people." the principal began as he opened the envelope. "This year's King is…" there was a drum roll in the distance. "Damon Salvatore." he said, slightly confused but still polite and cheery.

Everyone cheered as Damon walked towards the principal. He stood proudly as the crown was placed on his head. He was given the microphone to say a few words, but shook his head and took a step back.

The principal shrugged and moved on. "Here's the moment you've all being waiting for. And your Bell of the Ball is…" there was an awkward silence as all five of us girls waited to find out the answer. "Kaitlyn Gilbert." he said shocked.

The room went silent as she stood there frozen. I watched her and realised that she needed this. She needed to go up there and prove she's a good person, but also because she needed to see that people actually liked her.

I moved towards her, all eyes were on the two of us. I smiled and stepped behind her before giving her a tiny shove. "Go." I whispered.

**KPOV**

"Kaitlyn Gilbert." the principal called, sounding more shocked then I felt.

I stood there frozen staring out at all the students as their heads turned towards me. They all looked shocked as if I shouldn't and couldn't have won. I didn't move as I waited for the principal to correct himself and for everyone to laugh at me.

I felt hands on my back and then before I knew it someone pushed me towards the principal and the microphone. Everyone's eyes were on me as I stood there awkwardly. I turned my head and saw Elena standing where I had been with a big smile on her face. Then she began to clap.

"Go Kaitlyn." she cheered. Her voice echoed through the gym, an uncomfortable feeling growing inside of me.

I was about to walk off when slowly everyone else began to clap. Soon after everyone was cheering, the room was full of excitement. I froze and stared at everyone. They smiled and cheered. They threw their fists in the air and clapped for me. They… liked me.

The principal handed me the microphone. "Say something." he smiled.

I took the microphone and looked out into the crowd. My body froze. But then, in the corner of my eye, I saw Damon looking at me. I couldn't tell what his face said, but that one look gave me enough strength to speak.

"I-I can't believe it. Ever since my parents died I thought you all hated me. But tonight, this just proves that I do have friends. People do like me. Thank you. You don't understand how important this is for me. But I'd just like you all to look at these girls and guys standing with me, but also look at yourselves. We all look fabulous tonight, and I seriously think you all deserve a crown each. But I guess we can all settle for a round of applause." I smiled.

Everyone looked up at me plainly. But suddenly the room was full of happy cheering and excitement again. "Anyway, lets dance." I yelled and everyone began to dance in agreement.

The principal took the microphone from me with a kind smile. Then I moved to stand next to Damon.

"Can everyone please clear the dance floor to make room for our to winners." the principal smiled to the crowd. Soon after the floor was clear and slow music began to play.

"May I have this dance?" Damon smiled at me, offering his hand.

I blushed and accepted his gesture. We walked of the stage together and moved to the middle of the dance floor. We began to move to the music while everyone else watched. I rested my head on Damon's shoulder, enjoying the perfect moment.

**EPOV**

They both looked perfect.

We all stood around watching, waiting to be allowed to join in. Caroline stood next to me, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It was supposed to be me." she sighed.

I let a small laugh out. "Caroline, it's a plastic crown, a speech and a small slow dance. You can get that at prom at the end of the year." I told her. "Plus she deserves it. She's been through a lot lately." I told her as I looked back at me sister.

"I know." she agreed. "She does look beautiful."

"Everyone can join in now." the principal announced.

Slowly couples moved in to dance as well. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned to see Samuel. "Oh um." I didn't know how to react. _If he knows you know, then you're dead. Play it cool._ My brain whispered to me. "I just remember dreaming of this night. It was always supposed to be perfect." I smiled.

"But with your parents recent death it's not right. Your mum was suppose to help you get ready, and your dad would be there to tell you, you look beautiful." he said.

"How-how do you know about their death?" I asked, panicking.

"Meredith told me when she explained who you are. She talks about you a lot." he grinned. "But she didn't mention you having a sister. Let alone a twin sister." he added.

"Well they're not really close." I told him, trying to convince him not to hurt Meredith. But something in his eyes told me he wasn't going to fall for anything.

**KPOV**

"Have I told you, you look beautiful tonight?" Damon asked.

I looked up at him. "Maybe once, I cant remember." I grinned.

"Well you do. You look amazing." he smirked as he lowered his head.

"Ah not too ruin the moment." Cheryl tapped on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "What's up?"

She pointed to the other side of the dance floor. "We have a problem."

I looked over to where she was pointing. There stood Elena… and Samuel. "Where the hell is Stefan?" I asked, looking around franticly.

"He went with Bonnie awhile ago. When you two were dancing alone." Cheryl answered.

"Well we cant just leave her there with _him._" I told them as I began to walk towards my sister.

Damon grabbed onto my arm. "No, you go with Cheryl to find Stefan. I'll sort her out."

I turned to him. "She's my sister." I told him.

"And you're my life. You're staying away from him for as long as possible." he told me. "Plus anyway, what can he do in a crowd full of people?" he smirked.

I took a moment to breath and then finally said. "Fine I'll go with Cheryl. But you make sure she's okay." I told him, with slight warning in my tone.

"I will." he nodded before walking in the opposite direction of Cheryl and me.

**EPOV**

"How close are you to your sister?" Samuel asked.

"We're twins what can I say?" I smiled.

"Well it's just. You seem so different. She stands at the side while you're in the action. Don't you feel you're being selfish?" he asked."

I was about to slap him when a familiar voice stopped me. "Hey how's everything over here?" Damon asked.

"Everything's fine." Samuel answered cockily.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" I asked Damon trying to move my attention away from the murderous vampire who wanted to kill everyone I love and take my sister.

"Oh, she's spending time with Cheryl. Doing the girl thing." he answered.

"Speaking of girls. I must be off. Meredith should be finished in the ladies room by now." he smiled politely before walking off.

I turned to Damon but he shook his head and pointed to his ear. I understood. We had to wait for Samuel to be out of hearing distance. Once the coast was clear Damon nodded.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." I said, wanting to throw my arms around him. "That was horrible."

"No problem. As long as you're alright." he nodded. "So where's my brother?"

"Bonnie had to talk to him about something but I want to watch the dance. So they went outside." she shrugged.

I snapped. "Wait what?"

"They went outside." she repeated. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"I just sent Kaitlyn and Cheryl off to find Stefan." I informed her.

"And you're point is." she shrugged.

"Samuel just left and I have perfect view of the ladies bathroom."

"Meredith didn't leave and he went the other way." she clicked.

**What will happen next? Where is Kaitlyn? And is she safe?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the wait.**

**And please R&R, I love your comments and would really appreciate more :):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	23. The Battle

**KPOV**

"I'll look around inside. You look out." Cheryl told me.

"But what about-" I began.

"Damon is with Samuel. You don't have to worry Kaitlyn. Now just go outside and see if Stefan is there." she smiled, trying to comfort me.

"Sure." I said before heading outside.

When I left the gym and stood out in the open. I found myself alone.

It was silent. There wasn't even noises coming from the rest of town. It was as if when I left the gym, I left the world. The silence sent chills up my spine. I shivered in the cold.

"Stefan? You out here? Hello?" I called out into the dark. I walked along the path a few steps. But stopped. _Something doesn't feel right._ I thought to myself.

"You know, it's not safe for a young girl to be out here alone." Samuel said from behind me. I froze unable to move, glued to the spot from my fear.

**SPOV**

Bonnie led me away from the gym.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

She stopped and turned to me. "Tell me everything." she said in a warning tone.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play dumb.

"I know what you are." she said simply.

"Then what is there to explain?"

"Who is Simon?"

I sighed. "He's a vampire after Kaitlyn. Damon pissed him off in the past. To put it short. Simon is actually Samuel. He's a really old vampire, who wants Kaitlyn for her blood."

"So why is he here? At the ball? With Meredith?" she asked, trying to glue the pieces together.

"He's a vampire. He likes to play games." I shrugged.

"Stefan? You out here? Hello?" Kaitlyn called from a distance.

"Should we go to her?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Yeah, but it's okay, we don't need to rush. Damon would have already made sure she's safe coming out here." I told her as we casually began to walk back to the gym.

**EPOV**

"Should we go outside?" I asked Damon.

"Where's Cheryl?" he asked me.

We scanned the room. "There." I pointed to a girl dressed in dark green dress walking around.

He headed towards her. "Cheryl!" he called.

She noticed as and stopped. When we reached her she looked at us confused. "Where's Samuel?"

"He walked away. We don't know where he went." I told her.

"I think he went outside. Where's Kaitlyn?" he asked her.

She froze and looked to the ground. "I told her to look for Stefan outside." she said guiltily.

Something change in Damon. "I thought I told you to take care of her." he yelled.

"Hey." I turned to him. "It's not her fault. She's just trying to help." I snapped at him. "And anyway, you should have been paying more attention."

"We don't have time for this." he sighed in frustration before storming off toward the exit.

**KPOV**

"Finally, we're alone." he smirked as he bent down and smelt me. "You smell… delicious."

I was frozen still. I couldn't even speak. _Damon!_ I called, hoping, somehow, he would hear my cries. _Anyone?_ I was slowly seeing the end. He had me, and now I was lost.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." he said as he circled me. "No. Instead I'm going to do what Damon didn't have the brains to do. I'm going to turn you. And then I'm going to kill that pathetic boyfriend of yours."

"No." I cried out. I spun quickly to face him. "I'll do anything. Just- Just leave everyone else. Please." I begged.

He caressed my cheek. "You are beautiful." he said as he looked at me like a piece of meat. he pulled me in closer. "Having you as my mate would be of a greater benefit then simply feeding from you."

A tear escaped my eye. "I'll leave with you. They wont try anything. Just don't hurt anyone." I begged, looking up at him with fear.

"I suppose we could simply leave." he said, thinking. "But then again, I did come here to hunt and kill. And well, I'm not quite ready to leave." he said holding onto me tightly.

I winced in pain. _Don't just stand there. Do something._ I heard at the back of my mind.

I looked down at the ground in thought. "Now, don't be like that. You'll learn to love me." he said as he leaned down, towards my ear. "And if you don't. I'll simply drive you mad and turn you." he whispered.

"Kaitlyn?" Bonnie screamed. Stefan was with her. He stood there, looking strong yet I could see he didn't know what to do.

We both looked up. Samuel pulled me closer. Holding me in a possessive and sexual way. "She's mine now."

Suddenly the gym doors flew open. There stood Cheryl, Elena and Damon.

"Let her go Samuel." Damon demanded.

Samuel turned us so we could look at both groups. "Well, well, well. It's nice of you all to finally join us. But see. Its too late." he said as he inhaled the smell of me. "She's mine." then suddenly I was facing him. Before I knew anything he pulled me towards him, and pressed his lips against mine.

He held me here. But after a couple of seconds I pushed away, stumbling to the ground. "You pig!" I snapped as I wiped at my mouth.

"You'll regret that." Damon growled as he charged for Samuel.

That's when it began.

Damon had Samuel pressed against a tree. Their faces changed into their true form. Stefan was there as well in a matter of seconds. But before anything could be down, Samuel threw them off. Stefan went flying and hit the wall of the gym. Elena ran towards him for care.

Cheryl moved fast, hoping for an opening. She suddenly had a stake in her hand and was quietly running towards him. It was as if she was floating in thin air. But just as she reached him he turned to her and kicked her away. She went soaring and landed on the ground close by Bonnie.

But as for Damon, he was prepared

The two circled each other, like animals.

"You know. It's not just he blood that tastes good." he smirked as he licked his lips. "Her kisses are almost as intoxicating."

Damon growled and charged at him. They both skidded across the ground before they hit another tree. Damon pressed him against the tree, about to bite, when Samuel got an arm free. His fist slammed across Damon's face.

That gave Samuel the smallest advantage, which gave him the chance to get the upper hand. He pushed Damon off him and held him against the tree.

Damon's face pinched in pain. He was crushing him.

_What am I doing? I should be helping him!_ I told myself.

I grabbed the thickest and biggest stick near me and pulled myself up and ran towards them. I was almost there.

"Kaitlyn, no!" Cheryl screamed just as Damon's eyes widened with fear. Fear for me.

But it was too late. I had already made my move. And a dumb one it was.

Samuel heard me coming and just before I could stake him, he moved back and pushed me away. I only landed a few feet from them, but the stick I had been holding somehow ended up _in_ my hand.

I screamed in pain as I looked at it. That was enough to distract the two vampires. In fact everyone had their eyes on me.

"Kaitlyn?" Elena looked at me confused. that's when I saw that Stefan was out cold.

Bonnie stood frozen still. I didn't know what she was doing, but something told me she was frozen in fear. She hadn't even looked at Cheryl.

Cheryl looked at me with shock. Then her eyes moved to my hand. "Oh my god." she whispered, unable to say anything else.

Samuel turned towards me sharply. "Blood." he snarled. He moved from Damon who fell to the floor.

His pace quickened. No one could stop him now.

But suddenly he stopped. His face pinched in pain. "Argh. What is this?" he yelled as he fell to his knees. His head shot up and looked towards Bonnie. "Witch!" he spat as he stood, blocking the pain. He ran toward her and grabbed by the throat. She began struggle, running out of air. Then suddenly she stopped.

"Pick on someone your own size." Cheryl pushed him.

He looked at her with disgust and dropped Bonnie. "And what are you?" he asked.

Cheryl didn't have much energy but she was trying her best. "I am Cheryl. Cheryl Ferguson. And sir. I am I vampire hunter." she said proudly.

**EPOV**

"A Ferguson? I've heard of your family." Samuel said to her before he grabbed her throat. "You're suppose to be of tough blood. Blood in which comes from others who have killed thousands of vampires." I tilted his head. "But you all die of old age. Never have you been killed."

"Elena?" Stefan asked as he woke up.

"Yeah I'm here." I smiled as I held his head in my lap.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Have we won?"

My words got caught as I began to cry. "Um, no. no not yet." I tried to hide my emotions.

"Where is Damon?" he asked as he tried to get up.

"He's, ah. He's in a lot of pain." I didn't know what to say.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything." Samuel said before bringing Cheryl's neck towards him.

A rock hit him on the head. "Hey. It's me you want." Kaitlyn yelled as she stood awkwardly. She didn't have enough strength to stay standing properly, let alone hurt Samuel.

He tossed Cheryl away. "Well, are _you_ going to fight now?" he asked as he moved towards her.

"Don't let him get her." Stefan said weakly. "Save her." he said before falling unconscious again.

**KPOV**

"Leave my sister alone!" Elena yelled as she rammed into Samuel.

He fell to the floor, as she landed next to him. But he was back on his feet in a matter of a seconds. "Well, there's the Kaitlyn look-alike." he said as he grabbed her hair. She screamed in pain as he dragged her away for me.

He dropped her and then turned to me. "Do you know why I chose you?" he asked me.

I looked away.

"It's because you're not her." he said as he kicked Elena in the stomach.

"No, don't!" I yelled, begging as I went to go to her.

"Don't move." he warned. I stopped. "See she has the life. She has friends. A stable education. She's almost perfect. But you. You're already in the shadows. Why else would you be attracted to Damon?" he told me. "She's pure. Good. But she smells weak. I knew it wasn't you when I saw her. And I could see the wall you had up blocking her out

"You're so much different from her. You're not like an other human. And that. That is makes you smell tempting. You send off a vibe. Of danger, fun, and all together mischief. It draws the dark in, and pushes people away. Your sister wouldn't survive in the shadows. But you're already there. That's why I picked you." Samuel finished. He kneeled down to Elena and grabbed her. "She's weak." he said before gripping onto her arm and snapping it.

She screamed out in pain. He dropped her.

"Elena!" I cried out to her.

He was next to me now. "Look around you. This is all because of you. The death, the pain. You cause it." he said as he held me in his arms.

"Actually." Damon said, standing behind Samuel. "It's my fault." suddenly Samuel yelled out in pain.

He let go of me, and I fell to the ground. that's when I saw what had happened. Damon had staked him. But Samuel had moved as the stick pierced his skin. So the heart wasn't damaged.

"How dare you." he swatted Damon away in anger. He pulled me up by my arm. "You're all so stupid. Risking your lives for a mere human girl." he pulled my hair away from my neck and held me tightly. "She's good for nothing. Nothing but a meal." he sneered but digging his fangs into my soft skin.

I screamed in pain as he forced the blood out of me. I struggled to break free but that only made it worse. It felt like years had gone by as everyone watched helplessly, unable to move. But suddenly he stopped and let go of me.

I landed on the ground with a thump. All I could feel was the pain. It pulsed through my body. There was nothing else.

I looked over at Cheryl. She laid on the floor cradling her arm. Her shoulder looked badly dislocated. Her dress was ripped and her pale skin was scratched and dirty. She looked at me with sorrow. She looked away unable to watch.

Then there was Bonnie. Something was wrong, but she just lay there on the ground not moving.

Stefan was out cold. Blood seeping from his forehead.

Damon kneeled on the floor trying to get back up. There was cuts a bruises all over him. He looked at me, and I that's when I saw something that broke my heart. A tear leaked from his eyes. His was crying, knowing that we had lost.

I looked away from him, unable to bear seeing him so broken.

My eyes landed on Elena. She was looking right back at me. Her arm didn't look too bad, but she looked a mess. Her hair was everywhere. Twigs and dirt caught in it. Her mascara had run because of her tears. Her skin was scratched all over.

_Well I guess I don't look to good either._ I told myself jokingly.

My cheeks began to feel wet and I realised I was crying. _I love you Elena._ I called out to her, hoping that our link would send the message.

That's the last thing I did before everything went black. My body felt weak and light. And the pain slowly eased away.

That's when I died.

**Well there you have it. Kaitlyn is dead… but don't worry. It's not the end of the story**

**So I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry the next chapter well be up shortly**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**

**Miss and love you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	24. The Clean Up

**EPOV**

_I love you Elena. _I heard Kaitlyn's voice in my mind.

She was crying. She was lying there, unable to move, crying. Blood was trickling out of the wound Samuel made in her neck. Then suddenly she was still and her eyes lost all the light in them.

She was dead.

"Kaitlyn." I gasped.

"Opps." Samuel said. "I guess I was a bit to rough on her." he turned to me. The sight was terrifying. His eyes were monstrous. Blood was all over his face. Kaitlyn's blood. And he just stood there, with a cruel grin on his face. "Don't worry. You'll be next." he told me.

"Don't you dare touch her."

**DPOV**

"Don't you dare touch her." I growled at Samuel.

He turned to me slightly. "Are you going to stop me?"

I stood up with confidence and anger. "Actually, yeah. I am."

He laughed. "What makes you think you can save her when you couldn't even save the love your life?" he turned towards me completely now. "Look at her. Just lying there. She'll never feel again. Never grow up and experience life. She'll just rot forever." He looked down at her. "And it's all your fault."

"Shut up." I snapped at him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Why? Because you know it's the truth?" he turned to me sharply. "You saw her in pain, and you did nothing. She died right in front of you, and what? You all just stayed there, unable to save her? The people who she trusted to help her. You promised to keep her safe, and now look. Is she safe Damon? Did you keep your promise?" he grinned cruelly.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I charged at him. I threw him across to the other side. He fell on his back but quickly got back up.

"So now you're going to stop me. What's the point? She's dead now." he smirked.

I looked down at her. She was so pale. So still. She was gone. Taken from me.

"Damon look out!" Elena cried.

I turned but before I could stop Samuel he threw me to the ground. He placed his foot on my throat and pressed down. "But see I'm going to do you a favour. I'm going to kill you so you don't have to feel the loss." Samuel pressed down harder. "But the only difference is, I'm going to kill you slowly." he said heartlessly.

Then all of a sudden he screamed out in pain. He was off me in a quick flash. Then I saw Elena. She was standing there looking at him with fury. She had staked him from behind. But she had just missed the heart.

"Nice try sweetie." he took the stake out of his back and dropped it. "But you missed the heart."

Her fury disappeared as fear took over.

_Don't let her die to. Don't do that to Stefan, there's been enough loss for today. _I told myself before getting to my feet.

**EPOV**

"Nice try sweetie." Samuel took the stake out of his back and dropped it. "But you missed the heart."

_Oh my god. _I thought to myself. _I'm going to die._

"Now it's your-" his face twisted in shock and pain. Then he fell to the ground. A stake slightly sticking out of his back, right through the heart.

"But I don't miss" Damon said, standing over Samuel's body.

I fell to the ground. Exhaustion finally taking over. "Is he dead? Like, dead, dead?" I asked.

"As dead as he'll ever be." he answered looking away from the body and towards me. "I'll clean this up. You and the others should go before people start coming out of the gym."

I looked towards Kaitlyn. "What about-"

"I'll clean it up. But we can't take her body to the police. They'll be too many questions, and you're all hurt." he told me.

"You are too." I reminded him.

"Stefan's and my injuries will be almost gone by morning. Your's wont." he informed me as he bent down and picked Samuel up. "You should get going." he said before walking off into the forest.

"Elena?" Stefan said.

I looked over at him. He was standing. I could tell he was weak but he was awake and ready to help. "We have to get out of here." I told him. "We need to get to the boarding house."

He nodded and we both walked over to Cheryl and Bonnie.

"Cheryl are you alright?" I asked her.

"My shoulder's dislocated, but other than a few cuts and bruises I'm fine." she told me.

I helped her to her feet. "Will you be all right to walk through the forest with us?" I asked her. She nodded confidently in response.

"Elena, over here." Stefan called.

Cheryl and I walked over to him. "What is-" I began.

"Oh my." Cheryl gasped.

Bonnie was a mess. She had hardly been touched but she had blood on her face and cuts from when she had hit the floor. But the worse part was her throat. It looked crushed.

"Is she alive?" I asked Stefan, trying not to cry.

"Barely. I need to give her blood." he answered.

"What if she turns?" Cheryl asked protectively.

"There's a small chance she will. But if she does. At least she won't be dead." Stefan told her.

"Death would be better for her." she snapped.

"Don't start arguing." I took control. "Stefan give her blood but hurry. Then you can carry her to the boarding school as fast as possible. Cheryl and I will meet you there." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you." he said to me, worried for my safety.

"I'll be fine. I have Cheryl."

"Well I won let him give her blood." Cheryl spoke up.

I looked at her with cold eyes. "There has been enough fighting and pain for tonight. If you try to stop him, we won't fix your arm." I warned her.

She stood back. "You're right. Sorry."

"Cheryl here." Stefan pulled her closer and popped her shoulder back into place. "That should be back to normal in a few day." he told her.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." she said as she turned to Kaitlyn's body.

We both looked away as Stefan helped Bonnie. We stayed looking away until they were gone.

"What will we do with her?" Cheryl asked.

"Damon's going to bury her. I guess we can all get together and have a kind of ceremony tomorrow or something." I shrugged.

"Yeah. At least she gets some kind of goodbye." Cheryl said before heading into the forest.

I walked towards Kaitlyn's body. "I love you too, Kaitlyn. You were always the stronger one." I said as I bent down and closed her eyes.

"You should really go and get your arm fixed."

**DPOV**

"I love you too, Kaitlyn." Elena told her dead sister.

"You should really go and get your arm fixed." I told her.

"Oh. It's not that bad." she shrugged, still looking down at Kaitlyn.

"You did your best. Elena, she would be happy to know that you're safe and well. So please, go to the house and get Stefan to give you some blood." I told her as I began to walk towards her.

"That's the thing." she began to cry. "I'll never be well again. Not when half of me is missing."

I kneeled down and place an arm around her. "She's not gone. She'll be with you forever." I tried to comfort her.

She looked up at me and wiped away her tears. "Thankyou for trying." she said before getting up. She looked down at Kaitlyn one last time, and then she began to walk off. "I guess I'll see you at the boarding house."

**SPOV**

"Stefan?" Elena called.

"In the lounge room." I replied. Cheryl and Elena came into the lounge room together. They looked so tried, especially Elena.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"She's perfectly fine. She's just sleeping." I told them both. "Come and have a look for yourselves."

Cheryl was next to the couch in an instant. "So she isn't a vampire?" she asked me looking hopeful.

"No. She's completely human." I told her.

"How close was she to dying?" Elena asked, unable to look at Bonnie.

"She was lucky. We were all lucky to have gotten to her. Any longer and she would be gone." I answered.

She nodded, understanding. "Did you see her?" she asked me.

"See who?"

"Kaitlyn? Did you see what happened?"

I looked at her with sorrow. "No. I woke up just as Samuel was killed."

"Well he killed her. He ripped her throat open and drank her blood forcefully. Then he dropped her like a doll and let her bleed to death." she tried to hold back tears. "I watched my sister die. I was the last thing she saw." that's when she broke and landed on the floor, but her arm was knocked and she screamed out in pain.

"What is it?" I rushed to her side.

"He snapped her arm." Cheryl told me. "He just broke it like a tooth pick."

I looked at Elena's arm. "Cheryl watch Bonnie. I'm taking Elena to bed. I'll fix her arm, but she needs to sleep. When Damon gets back get him to find you and Bonnie a room to share. It's late and you need to rest." I told her.

"Sure. I understand."

"Oh and one more thing." I said as I lifted Elena. "Thankyou."

**DPOV**

I carried Kaitlyn's body into the forest.

Before hand I had ran to the boarding house and grabbed a shovel to burry the bodies. I had dumped Samuel on the far side of the forest where hopefully no one would ever find him. But I was going to do something different of Kaitlyn.

When I was young I use to walk in the forest everyday to escape. It was like a blanket that hid me from the real world; and I was hoping it could do the same for Kaitlyn.

I found a nice open area surrounded by large trees. I began to dig in the middle, where it looked like a small amount of sun would hit the grave during the day. I could also tell that the plants around her would have small flowers that would bloom during the day.

It would look beautiful. Just like she did.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you." I told her as I placed her gently in the whole.

I began to fill it in when I started to feel guilty. She had looked like a princess that night. She had been _my _princess, and now she was been buried. It just didn't seem right.

When I was finally finished I looked down at her grave. _It's not perfect, but I hope you understand why we can't do this properly._ I whispered in my mind.

There was nothing else I could do. I grabbed the shovel and headed for the boarding house, ready to sleep for eternity.

I took my time, remembering all the time I had spent with Kaitlyn. When we had ran away and she had threatened the hotel guy. Where she had almost killed herself and I had saved her. At the hotel when she risked everything just to give me blood so I could heal. Meeting Cheryl and her Nan. Confronting her aunt. Every moment was perfect, no matter what we did.

_"This is where I die." _Kaitlyn's voice echoed in me head.

She had said that too me when we stood outside the boarding house when we first came back. She had looked at the forest with complete fear. She had told me she dreamt that I had killed her in the forest.

_It was just a coincidence._ I told myself as I reached the boarding house. I went through the front door and headed upstairs when Cheryl came around the corner from the lounge room.

"Damon, wait." she called.

I stopped and turned to her. "Yes Cheryl?" I asked neutrally.

"Stefan told me to ask you if you could get a room for bonnie and me. So, could we please have a room?" she asked politely.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Where's Bonnie?"

Cheryl pointed into the lounge room. "I would carry her myself but my arm is still messed up."

I walked into the lounge room and grabbed Bonnie. "Follow me." I told her. We headed up the stairs and down the hall. "Here. This room should be good." I told her as she opened the door.

It was a very simple room with two single beds. It was the third smallest room in the house, but I didn't think she would mind.

I walked in and placed Bonnie gently down on a bed. "If you have any problems Stefan is just two doors down, and I'm across the hall four doors down." I told her as I began to leave.

"Thankyou." she called to me.

I turned back and nodded. "You're welcome."

**Wow. I truly never thought that this is how my story would come to be like. But I guess it wrote itself in a way**

**But I hope you did enjoy this chapter, I have one more to go and then sadly it's the end on 'Twins'… but I will be writing a sequel to it :D**

**So please review, I love to read what you all have to say**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	25. Farewell

**EPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I quickly dried myself and slipped my underwear and strapless bra on. I left the bathroom and walked to Stefan's bed. There was sitting the outfit I had picked out.

A cute black flowing dress, that went just above the knees. And a cropped, short sleeve, navy blue jacket. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I left it down, with a simple clip in it to keep my hair out of my face. I slipped into some black flats and then looked into the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Stefan said as he entered.

"Thanks." I shrugged. "But I don't _feel_ beautiful."

He came up to me. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark grey casual shirt. "Talk to me."

"What's there to say? My sister died right in front of me and I could do nothing." I told him as I turned away and headed for the door.

"Elena it wasn't your fault." he said as he followed me downstairs.

"I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that she's gone."

"You did everything you could do." he told me.

"Not enough." I said as we headed for the front door.

I opened it and standing there was a furious Caroline and confused Meredith.

"Where did you guys go last night?" Caroline asked, about to explode with anger.

**DPOV**

I threw on my black pants and a black collard shirt. I brushed my hair and then sat on my bed.

I sighed. "What do I do now?" I asked myself.

Then as if to answer me, the wind blew in and opened the door of my wardrobe slightly. I walked over to it and opened it more. At the bottom of it was a bag. I grabbed it and took it to my bed. I opened it and turned it upside down so everything fell onto my bed.

There was a pocket knife; a book; a little box and ducky, Kaitlyn's most treasured item. I picked up the book and opened it. It was her journal. There were pages and pages of entries.

_2 April 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_I can't do it anymore. I miss my parents so much. I really don't want to go to the funeral… it'll make it final. It'll mean they're really gone. Forever._

_Kaitlyn xx_

I read a few more pages, beginning to understand why Kaitlyn was the way she was.

_17 April 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Sam dumped me today. He said I was different. Well of course I am, the two most important people in my life are gone and now I have no one. Elena has her friends and her boyfriend. Why can't I be more like her, so strong and likeable? I wish I was her._

_Kaitlyn xx_

More and more pages explained how Kaitlyn wanted to be Elena. It was as if the death of her parents made her want to loose herself as well. She was lost.

_21 July 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Tyler asked me out today, but after Sam I'm just not ready to be committed. I said no and told him I didn't want to make out with him anymore. He got mad, but I don't care._

_I got detention again today; it's my third time ever. I got in a fight with a guy who made a move on me. Elena told me she's worried, so I think I should stop acting so horrible._

_Kaitlyn xx_

That was the last entry she made about trying to do what everyone wanted. She changed.

_31 July 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_Guess what! It's been three days since Elena and Matt broke up and she's already got a date. Seven guys asked her out today, and they're only the ones I saw. She gets everything! Perfect school report. Perfect friends. Perfect attitude. I hate her. She's blind to my pain. Ever since mum and dad died she's changed. She's tried to become the mum at home and at school I'm no one to her. Nobody knows what I'm going through. My only friend is the darkness._

_Kate xx_

After that entry she goes on about parties and getting in trouble. Eventually she began to write her thoughts more then what was going on. She was in so much pain and she was drowning in it.

I flicked through the pages and finally found the page of the day when she met me.

_3 February 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_It was the first day of school today and Elena walked with me to hell. It was nice, not at first but after awhile I began to actually like it._

_Well anyway there was a new guy at school and Elena has him wrapped around her finger already. He had a brother too. He doesn't go to school though. He's, I don't know. He seems like he's familiar with the dark. He isn't a bad boy; he seems like the badest of the bad. But I don't need a guy. I need to be free. I can't loose anyone else._

_Kate xx_

She was scared. There had always been something there when I knew her, but I thought it was her fear of Samuel, and in the beginning the fear of getting caught. But it had been the fear of loosing someone else who was close to her.

She wasn't scared of Samuel, well she was, but she was mainly scared of loosing me or Elena, or anyone in her life. When we had run away she was scared of leaving, not knowing when she would see her family again. She was scared of being alone.

I gave up on reading the rest and just went to the last entry. It was the night before the ball.

_28 October 2011_

_Dear diary,_

_Tomorrow is the ball and I'm so nervous. I don't know when I'll see Samuel and I don't know if I'll be bell of the ball. Damon's in the shower now, but when he gets out I just want him to hold me. I know something is going to happen, so I don't want him to forget me. I want our possibly last night to be special._

_I'm still pissed with Elena, but I want to fix things before Samuel happens. I guess I'll have to be nice to Stefan too. I really don't like him, but as long as he treats Elena right then I guess he's okay._

_Damon's nearly finished so I should go, but before I do I want to write one last thing. Thankyou for being there when I needed you. I've had many diaries through the years and I'm glad I never stopped writing. No matter what happens, thankyou._

_Thanks mum and dad for encouraging me to write. I love you both._

_Kaitlyn Gilbert_

She had written a farewell entry. She had been so scared of what might happen that she had written goodbye just in case.

I sighed and closed the book. I placed it on the bed and picked the little black box up. I opened it and inside was a letter, a ring and couple of photos. I went through the photos. They were of her family. There were some of her when she was little, and some of her before her parents died. She had been so full of light and alive.

I put the photos away and grabbed the two last items. I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Damon,_

_Well you found my bag of my most treasured things, but there was one thing missing. You._

_If you're reading this then either I've shown you all of these things, or Samuel has killed or taken me. If I'm only missing then put this away and go find me! … If I'm dead then please read this to everyone else._

I read the rest and put it in my pocket with the ring. I put everything else away and headed out the door to meet everyone else.

**EPOV**

"Caroline? Meredith? What are you two doing here?" I asked confused.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Caroline warned me. "Where did you go last night?"

I turned to Stefan and he nodded. "Come in." I told them and showed them the way to the lounge room. We sat and I began to explain. I knew they would believe me no matter what, so I told them everything. I told them about Damon and Stefan being vampires. I told them about Samuel pretending to be Simon. And then I told them about Kaitlyn.

"Elena?" Caroline was speechless.

"She died last night?" Meredith was trying not to cry.

I nodded. "I'm sorry your date was a monster." I told her.

"I'm sorry my date killed your sister." she said back.

Caroline began to cry. "You mean he…"

I nodded. "We were outside the gym. He had been threatening her for weeks."

"Oh, Kaitlyn." Caroline cried. "We should have helped."

"There was nothing you could do. It would have been dangerous." I explained to her.

"So where's the body?" Meredith asked.

"In the forest." Stefan answered.

"We're all going there soon to say good bye." I told them both. "Would you like to come?"

They both nodded and we all headed for the front door.

"Oh, one more thing." I turned to them. "No one can know Kaitlyn is dead. She simply ran away."

They nodded once more before we all went outside to wait for the Bonnie, Cheryl and Damon.

**DPOV**

The other's followed me as I led them to Kaitlyn's grave. When we arrived everyone stood around it.

Elena looked around. "It's a lovely spot Damon." she smiled.

I nodded I response.

Elena stepped forward to begin the farewell. "Thankyou for coming this morning. I know Kaitlyn would be surprised at who actually came to say good bye." she joked. "She never really felt loved. But after last night I know she would have felt the love from all of you. For trying to save her. For helping her look beautiful. For cheering her on when she won the crown. Last night, I believe, it would have been the best night in a long time.

"But enough about last night. I want to tell you about the Kaitlyn we all knew. The Kaitlyn that formed over the years. She was a colourful one. The funny thing is I wanted to be a role model for Kaitlyn, Jeremy and Margaret once our parents passed, but Kaitlyn was a role model herself.

"Jeremy began to stick up for himself at school, not always in the best way but he was never bullied again. And Margaret. Kaitlyn helped her with the death of our parents, she read to her almost every night." Elena began to cry. "She even changed me. A little too late, maybe, but after last night I realise that life is beautiful and worth living.

"She partied and didn't worry about anything. She lived. She didn't tread carefully through life, she laughed at it. That's what I think we all should learn. That life isn't about waiting for the end, and making sure your story will be perfect. It's about taking risks, and experiencing what's on offer." Elena was crying, but by the end there was a smile on her face. She leaned over the grave and placed a photo of the two of them on it.

Cheryl stood forward and talked about being Kaitlyn's best friend and told stories about Kaitlyn when she was a little child. After, she simply drew a heart in the dirt of the grave.

Stefan stood forward as well, he didn't have much to say; he simply thanked Kaitlyn for everything she had given him, even if she never really liked him. He then stood back, trying to look strong for Elena.

Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline stepped forward together and placed a single red rose each next to the heart. Then Caroline moved the photo so it was in the middle of the heart.

It was my turn. I walked up to her grave and knelt by it. I placed my hand on it and took a breath in. "I know this is hard for everyone." I began, standing again. "It's hard for me too. Kaitlyn was, well she was Kaitlyn. I love her, and to tell you the truth, she's the only woman I have ever truly loved. Now she's gone. She was taken from me, from all of you and from the world. But before she left, Kaitlyn wrote a little something for everyone." I took the letter out of my pocket.

"She knew." Elena gasped.

I looked at her and signalled her to wait. "The night before the ball, before Kaitlyn wrote in her diary, she wrote a farewell letter. And it asks me to read it to you." I looked at the letter and began to speak for Kaitlyn.

_The three musketeers; Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline. I only hope you're here, because I have one thing to say to you girls. You're all amazing. Through the years where we've been friends, then disliking each other, and then becoming possible friends again, it has been a pleasure to know you all._

_Caroline, yes you're a cow when you want to be. You're bossy at times and also loud mouthed. But that's only what the people who haven't had the chance to get to know you see. I have been lucky enough to see behind those walls. I have seen the caring, smart and friendly Caroline that you hide so very well. And so I would like you to do me one thing, let people see who you really are._

_Bonnie. Sweet and shy Bonnie. You were always the different one, and you never really knew why. Until you found out that you were a witch. I remember the day you told me. You were scared of telling the others because you didn't want them to hate you. You thought that because you had something special, like they always had, they wouldn't like you anymore. So I had made you tell Elena, who loved you even more. Then she got you to tell the others, and they were happy too. But see, Bonnie they weren't happy that you were a witch. No. They were happy because that day, we saw something incredible. We saw your light. And all I ask from you is to keep shining, because it's a beautiful sight._

_Meredith, the one who grew up faster then all of us. You always had the answers to our problems. You always seem to be correct, and if you're not you shrug it off. Meredith you are by far the most mature person I know. You were there for me when ever I had no one else to turn to. Even after I distanced myself from you and the others, you still saw the good in me. You would say hi every day. You were the older sister I didn't have, and I know Elena feels the same way. So please, don't change, if not for me then for Elena._

_Stefan. I hope you know that I still don't think you're the best. I mean, I guess I like you, but only because my sister thinks you're a great guy. But seriously stress less. Jeez. Brighten up a little. But anyway, thanks for being the only guy that hasn't been a complete ass, creep or bore that my sister has dated. Oh and if you ever treat her wrongly, I'll come back and kill you!_

_Cheryl my best friend. I guess I should finally give you good advice. Never follow in my foot steps. I mean hey, look where I am now. Dead. Ha! But seriously, thanks for being there and trusting me, even when you thought my boy friend was a murderous monster. I told you he wasn't that bad. But anyway I have something to tell you, considering I've asked the others to do something, I'm not going to ask you to do anything. The fact that you are you is all I ever ask for._

_Now to you sister. Elena Gilbert. I swear to good when mum fell pregnant I was all the bad and you were all the good. We are complete opposites, which is weird to say considering we're identical twins. But hey, the world works in mysterious ways. All I want to say is keep going. I know that someday you'll have a great job, have a family of your own and you'll get the life you deserve. I know that doesn't look like a life with Stefan; but hey, if you want to become a vampire, adopt kids, turn them, and have a vampire family, then hey good for you. But for now don't look too far ahead, because the most important things in your life now, are right next to you. So please, live life for the both of us._

_Lucky last, but certainly not lest. Damon. There are so many things I want to say to you. But your showers aren't that long so I don't have much time. I guess I'd like to say thankyou for showing me how to love again. Without you I guess I would still be the teenager from hell. And before you start to think anything, no this wasn't your fault. If it was your fault then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. You were the one thing in my unstable and messed up life, which made sense. So please do one last thing for me. Don't dwell on the past. Don't think of my death as being the worse thing you've gone through. Look at it as a memory. Then I need you to move on._

_So basically what I want you all to know is that I'm glad it ended like this. Look at all of you. You have shown me something I thought would never be possible. You showed me that I was never alone._

**EPOV**

Damon finished reading. He put the letter away and then looked up at me. He was crying.

I could see he was so broken, and lost. Reading that was the hardest thing for him. He had to bury his girlfriend, sleep in the bed they had slept together in, lead as to where she was, and then say her goodbyes.

At that moment when I saw the tear slide down his cheek, I knew that he was worse of then all of us. We would all move on, live our lives and remember her until the day we died. But for Damon, he could live for centuries. He could come back to Mystic Falls when my great grandchildren's grandchildren are at school. Through that whole time he would have to remember, everything.

Bonnie and Caroline were crying as Meredith comforted them. Cheryl stood by herself, crying softly. Stefan held on to me, being my support. I began to cry as well. I hadn't cried like that since my parents died.

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He walked over to me and showed me the little ring. "I think Kaitlyn would want you to have this." he said as he went to give it to me.

I laughed. "That's our mothers ring." I told him. "The thing is that's a Lapis Lazuli stone." I pointed to the ring. "The same stone you use to go in the sun." I said as I looked up at Damon.

"Why would your mum have it?" Stefan asked.

"Our uncle was obsessed with the supernatural and gave that to her. He said it was beautiful. But never explained what it was for." I shrugged. "She wasn't a vampire, she aged."

"Then why did Kaitlyn have it?" Damon asked.

"We both wanted mum's wedding ring. But I was given it. So Kaitlyn got that instead. She cherished it as if it held a bit of mum in it." I answered before we all headed back to the house.

Damon hesitated for a moment, but soon followed.

**DPOV**

The day went by faster then I realised. All day I had been lounging around, either in the lounge room or in my bedroom. All I could think of was the ring. What if I had turned her? What if I knew about the ring and could have saved her. I could have been with her forever.

Eventually it was night time and Elena, Stefan and I were home alone.

"Good night Damon." Elena poked her head into my room.

"Night." I tried to smile at her.

"Sweet dreams." she said before going to Stefan's room.

_I highly doubt that._ I thought to myself before giving up and going to sleep.

**KPOV**

It was so dark and cold. There was dirt everywhere.

_Where am I?_ I screamed as I tired to move around. _Oh god, I have to dig._ I realised. I got to work and dug. There was so much dirt.

I dug faster and harder. Then suddenly I was free. I could feel the cool breeze on my hand.

I pulled myself up and stood. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the forest. Next to where I stood was a photo of Elena and me, and three roses. I walked away from them, trying to remember.

Then it clicked. Samuel had killed me.

"Oh my god." I gasped. "I'm dead. And I'm- I'm… hungry." I smirked before heading off to find something to bite.

Well actually… someone, to bite.

**THE END**

**There you have it readers. That is the end of 'Twins'**

**Damon is a mental wreck, everyone else is mourning, and Kaitlyn is back!**

**I will be writing a second part to this, so please keep a close eye out for it :):)**

**Anyway thankyou for reading and reviewing, I know halfway through it I stopped writing for awhile and lost a lot of reviewers, so please as a closing off for the chapter I would like as many reviews as possible.**

**Thanks :):)**

**Love and miss you ALL xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	26. The Return

**The next instalment is up.**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
